Mezzaluna
by Erised Black
Summary: EN PAUSA. Bella Swan ha descubierto el mayor secreto de ese famoso cantante: Edward Cullen es un vampiro. Por culpa de eso quieren matarla, pero ese no es su único problema; lo peor, es que se está obsesionando con él. Futuros caps M.
1. En algún punto entre Forks y PortAngeles

**Mezzaluna**

**—Parte I—**

**En algún punto entre Forks y Port Angeles**

Isabella Swan, Bella para los amigos, era una chica normal y corriente en muchos sentidos; ya fuera por su aspecto o por su estilo de vida. Además, vivía en el pueblo más aburrido de todo el país; también el más lluvioso. Aparte de eso, no había nada en la vida de Bella que la pudiera diferenciar de cualquier otro adolescente de clase media. O eso pensaba ella antes de esa noche tan peculiar.

Cuando todo el grupo entró en el bar, Bella Swan no los reconoció. Tampoco lo hizo Jessica Stanley, que era la otra camarera, hasta que se acercó a la mesa donde estaban para tomarles el pedido. Bella pudo ver cómo su compañera se alteraba sobremanera y regresaba a la barra, donde estaba Bella, con una expresión de emoción en el rostro.

—¡Son ellos! —le susurró exaltada. Bella enarcó una ceja, dándole a entender que no sabía de quién se trataba—. ¡Mezzaluna!

La joven, que en un primer momento pensó que su amiga se había vuelto loca _—¿Qué demonios hacía hablándole en italiano?_—, finalmente los reconoció. Aunque ella no escuchaba ese estilo tan 'comercial', por llamarlo de algún modo, era imposible no saber quiénes eran. Salían en todos los diarios, en todas las revistas, emisoras de radio y canales de televisión. Todas las adolescentes llevaban sus canciones en el teléfono móvil y todos los adolescentes se vestían como ellos.

Eran una plaga, pensó Bella, aunque no pudo evitar sentirse un poco emocionada de tenerlos en su bar. Hacía un año entero que trabajaba en Grey's y lo más emocionante que había pasado hasta el momento fue que un camión había pinchado a media milla de distancia. Era el pequeño problema de trabajar a media jornada en un bar en algún punto entre Forks y Port Angeles.

—Dos cervezas, una cola light, uno de tequila solo, otro de whisky con cola y unas patatas fritas —leyó Jessica emocionada por poder acercarse de nuevo a esa mesa—. ¿Crees que me firmarán un autógrafo? —se frotó las manos emocionada—. ¡Oh, Dios mío, tengo que llamar a Lauren! —susurró por lo bajo. Pero el jefe estaba en la cocina, y tenían prohibido llamar—. Maldito viejo Grey —farfulló al ver que se había asomado para ver qué era tanto alboroto.

Mientras, Bella había ido preparándolo todo y se lo iba dejando a Jessica en la bandeja que utilizaba para repartir los pedidos grandes. Pero la emoción le hizo una mala pasada a Jessica, que volcó todo el pedido estrepitosamente contra el suelo. John Grey, el jefe, salió de la cocina con su delantal manchado y un cucharón en la mano, maldiciendo a Jessica y a todos sus familiares.

—¡Ya van dos, Jessica, en lo que va de semana! ¡Y estamos a martes! —gruñó, esperando a que lo recogiera todo para seguir gritándole lejos de los clientes, en la cocina—. Bella, encárgate tú del pedido.

Así que Bella no tuvo otro remedio que prepararlo todo de nuevo y dirigirse hacia la mesa donde se encontraba el famosísimo grupo que, en ese lugar, parecía de lo más corriente. O no, porque se veían igual de pálidos como se veían en cualquier otro sitio que ella les hubiese visto.

Dejó las patatas fritas en medio de la mesa. Una de las cervezas era para un joven grandullón, que ella identificaba como el batería del grupo. Era fuerte y tenía el cabello negro y, según lo que había oído por allí, estaba liado con la bajista, una chica rubia despampanante que se llevó la cola light sin prestarle la menor atención a Bella. Otro chico, de pelo rubio y expresión seria que, sin duda alguna, era el guitarrista principal del grupo, se llevó la segunda cerveza. A su lado, una joven de cabello negro corto y expresión pícara se llevó, ante el asombro de Bella, el tequila solo. No le sonaba para nada esa chica, así que pensó que no formaría parte del grupo musical en si. Quizás solamente era una amiga.

Finalmente, se volteó hacia el único miembro del grupo cuyo nombre conocía. El cantante, Edward Cullen, que volvía loco a miles de adolescentes por todo el país, había pedido el whisky con cola. Si hubiera sido cualquier otro cantante que ella hubiera admirado, se hubiera puesto tan nerviosa como Jessica, pero no sentía ningún tipo de respeto reverencial hacia ese joven, que levantó la mirada cuando ella le entregó su bebida. Aunque debía reconocer que un poco nerviosa sí se encontraba, debía aclarar también que eso era debido al atractivo de ese chico, que sonrió socarrón tras coger su copa.

—Es una lástima que aquí no podamos comer —comentó el cantante, justo después de que Bella se volteara. La joven, que se lo tomó como una indirecta, se giró de nuevo hacia ellos.

—La cocina no cierra hasta las once —les explicó—, puedo traerles la carta si quieren.

Su oferta quedó ahogada por las risas que soltaron los miembros del grupo de música. Bella los miró incómoda, forzando una sonrisa, sin entender nada. Como no le respondieron, se volteó y se fue hacia la barra de nuevo, aunque le pareció oír algo como "_Hoy tocará ayunar._"

Tras la barra se podía escuchar la discusión que estaban teniendo Jessica y su jefe. Su compañera de trabajo había sido contratada por petición de su padre, el señor Stanley, que quería enseñarle a su consentida hija qué era ganarse el dinero para poder sobrevivir; por eso Jessica no se esforzaba mucho en general y tenía constantes discusiones con el señor Grey. Por el contrario, Bella se había visto obligada a encontrar un trabajo para poder pagarse la universidad, pues su madre había vaciado todas las cuentas bancarias de su padre y se encontraban en una situación económica delicada.

—¡Ya estoy harta! —oyó que Jessica gritaba. Luego escuchó cómo se cerraba la puerta trasera del bar.

Al cabo de nada, el señor Grey apareció por la puerta, claramente cansado. Se sentó en un taburete al lado de Bella. Esa noche no tenían más clientes aparte del famoso grupo que había en la otra esquina del local, pero tanto el cocinero como la camarera parecían completamente ajenos a su popularidad.

—¿Cómo volverás a casa? —le preguntó el señor Grey a Bella.

Fue entonces cuando la joven se percató de que si Jessica se había largado no habría manera de volver a Forks porque las dos chicas hacían turnos para ir a trabajar. A no ser que fuera andando (y no era una idea que le gustase mucho) no tenía ninguna idea mejor, puesto que el señor Grey vivía en una pequeña casita que había en el piso de arriba y no tenía coche. Iba a responder que ya llamaría a un taxi, cuando una voz abortó su intervención.

—Yo la puedo acompañar, si ella no tiene ningún problema.

Edward Cullen había aparecido misteriosamente al lado de la barra, sin que ninguno de los dos se hubiera dado cuenta de ello. De pie, aunque ella estaba sentada en un taburete, parecía todavía más alto de lo que jamás hubiera imaginado y también más imponente. Bella lo miró desconfiada: que fuera una estrella del rock no significaba que fuera una buena persona.

—Oh, venga —se rió el joven, al ver las dudas en el rostro de la chica—. Si quieres le hago un papel a tu jefe conforme te estoy acompañando, por si te pasa algo. También puedes llamar a tus padres —continuó, burlándose de la desconfianza.

Bella lo miró molesta.

—Llamaré a un taxi —concluyó, dando el tema por zanjado.

Fue entonces cuando se fijó en que dos de los miembros del grupo, la chica rubia y el joven gigantesco, habían desaparecido en la nada también. El señor Grey se fijó también y miró desconfiado al joven que tenía de pie delante de él.

—Vengo a pagar la cuenta —explicó, sacando un fajo de billetes y dejándolo encima de la mesa—. Podéis quedaros con el cambio como propina.

El señor Grey y Bella se miraron atónitos. Desde luego, ni sumando diez veces todo lo que habían consumido se llegaba a la cantidad de dinero que había allí.

…

Pasó todo el camino hacia su casa angustiada. Estaban en marzo y caía una fina llovizna por todo el pueblo, las nubes tapaban la luna y no había más luz en la carretera que la de los faros del taxi. Pararon en un semáforo. El taxista hablaba sobre trivialidades y Bella iba respondiéndole cordialmente, pero no podía sacarse de la cabeza los ojos del cantante. Ahora que intentaba acordarse era incapaz de recordar su color. ¿Negros? ¿Marrones? ¿Quizás azules? Había algo en esa mirada que el resultaba inquietante y más ahora, que no podía recordar su color.

Nada más pasar el semáforo, un coche plateado los avanzó a una velocidad vertiginosa, arrancando insultos por parte del conductor. Finalmente, llegaron delante de la casa de Bella. Le pagó al taxista más de lo que le debía y no quiso aceptar el cambio que el conductor insistía en devolverle; el señor Grey le había dado la mitad de la propina de Edward Cullen y ella sentía la necesidad irrefrenable de deshacerse de ese dinero cuanto antes.

Abrió la puerta de entrada y la cerró con cuidado. Como imaginaba, su padre se había quedado dormido mirando un partido de básquet (ya no miraba baseball desde que su madre se había fugado con ese jugador), así que lo despertó más o menos con cuidado antes de subir a dormir.

Se cepilló los dientes, se puso el pijama y se acostó; estaba agotada en exceso aunque ese día había trabajado menos de lo normal. Su horario era desde la seis de la tarde hasta las once de la noche, menos los fines de semana, que trabajaba al completo. Eso había causado que a penas pudiera salir con sus, ya de por si, pocos amigos. Pero sabía que si no conseguía el dinero por su propia cuenta no iba a poder entrar a ninguna universidad y no quería esperar a ver si le concedían una beca o no.

Dio una vuelta en la cama, pensando en la extraña situación de esa noche. El grupo del momento se había plantado en su bar, habían bebido un par de copas y habían desaparecido como le humo de un cigarrillo porque, tras pagarles las bebidas, Edward Cullen y los dos miembros restantes del grupo también se esfumaron.

El sueño la estaba venciendo cuando oyó unas palabras resonar por la habitación. ¿O era dentro de su cabeza?

_¿Por qué te resistes a mí?_

Hubiera reconocido esa voz donde fuera, aunque nunca antes se había dirigido a ella de ese modo.

Intentó abrir los ojos, alterada, pero estos no respondían. Tampoco podía mover las piernas, los brazos, ni la cabeza. Sus labios parecían sellados el uno contra el otro y su lengua se negaba a obedecer.

_Déjame. Sé quien eres. Aléjate de mi, Cullen._

El pensamiento era lo único que seguía funcionando en todo su ser y ahora estaba convencida de que no tenía sueño. Se estaba formando la imagen del joven en su cabeza: La fuerte mandíbula, esa nariz recta, los pómulos salientes y su pálida tez. Pero la imagen que con más fuerza aparecía en su mente era la de una sonrisa astuta. Nada era un sueño, porque notó como le daban la vuelta en su cama y le acariciaban el cabello.

_No había conocido a ningún humano que desconfiara de mí,_ se rió la voz de Edward Cullen en su habitación. _No te voy a matar a ti, Isabella Swan._

Bella utilizó toda la fuerza que tenía para intentar apartarlo de su lado, pero seguía sin poder mover absolutamente nada. Notó cómo un dedo helado le recorría la mejilla, acariciándola, hasta llegar a sus labios. De allí bajó por el mentón hasta el cuello y resiguió su clavícula izquierda.

Oyó una risita al lado de su oído y notó cómo cogían su brazo. Lo siguiente fue un dolor agudo en su muñeca. Hubiera gritado de haberlo podido hacer. La risita se repitió, metiéndose en su cabeza como si la estuviera hipnotizando. Empezó a notarse cansada. Su pensamiento dejaba de funcionar correctamente y el dolor de la muñeca empezó a cesar.

—Buenas noches, Bella.

Lo había pronunciado alto y claro, pero ella ya no lo había escuchado porque dormía completamente agotada encima de la cama. Edward Cullen la miró unos instantes, antes de salir sigilosamente por la ventana, con su hambre ya saciada. No iba a matarla, porque le parecía curiosa: ella no se mostraba nada interesada en él, cosa rara en una humana; él no podía leerle el pensamiento, hecho realmente extraño.

Por la mañana siguiente, cuando Bella despertó observó con cautela su muñeca izquierda. Justo por debajo del reloj tenía un fino corte de unos tres centímetros de ancho, pero parecía ya a punto de curarse. No recordó cómo se lo había hecho, pero tampoco recordó el extraño sueño (¿o realidad?) de la noche anterior.

Se dio una ducha, sintiéndose mareada y enferma todo el rato. Finalmente, decidió que debía ser porque la noche anterior no había comido nada y bajó a la cocina en busca de un buen desayuno. Allí se encontró con su padre, que hablaba por teléfono móvil mientras se preparaba un bocadillo. Sabía qué significaba eso: Algo había sucedido en la ciudad, o en el condado, y necesitaban la ayuda del sheriff de Forks. Imaginó que le tocaría pasar el resto del día sola en casa.

Cuando la vio entrar, su padre se despidió rápidamente del teléfono.

—Tenemos que hablar —le dijo, señalándole con la cabeza una de las sillas de la cocina.

La joven se sentó, expectante. ¿Podía haber pasado algo que pudiera afectarle a ella? Se estremeció ante las numerosas opciones que le vinieron en mente. Aunque, cuando su padre empezó a hablar, se quedó helada. Jamás hubiera imaginado eso.

Su padre le explicó que habían llamado desde la comisaría de policía de Forks para explicarle que habían hallado dos cuerpos: Jessica Stanley había aparecido muerta por arma blanca en la cuneta cerca del bar, y John Grey había aparecido con las venas cortadas en la bañera en su apartamento. La teoría era que él la había asesinado a ella y luego se había suicidado, puesto que habían encontrado el arma en su apartamento. Su padre debía inspeccionar la zona del crimen.

—Es una suerte que a ti no te haya pasado nada —comentó, refiriéndose al hecho de que su jefe hubiera asesinado a su compañera de trabajo y no a ella.

Pero Bella tenía un mal presentimiento relacionado con Edward Cullen y su misterioso grupo de música. Entonces empezó a acordarse de todo lo que sucedió esa noche en el bar y de lo que había soñado. Miró su muñeca, preocupada. Ese corte no se lo había hecho ella, desde luego. Lo presionó, y le dolió. Aunque pareciera una herida a punto de sanar, estaba convencida de que era reciente.

Tembló entera cuando una pregunta se formuló en su cabeza: ¿Quién era Edward Cullen? ¿O debía preguntarse, qué era?

…

_¡¿OS HA GUSTADO? ¡Dios! ¡Espero que sí! La verdad es que estoy realmente emocionada de presentaros esta historia. Creo que he encontrado una buena trama (espero que os guste, por favor) y me he tenido que aguantar muchos días para no empezar a publicar y no tener tiempo de escribir. _

_Quería darle un toque distinto a la historia de vampiros, y me vino en mente 'La reina de los condenados'. No sé si la habréis leído, pero la trama os puede dar una pequeña (muy pequeña) idea de sobre qué va a ir todo esto (me inspiró, pero no van a parecerse en nada, salvo en que hay vampiros que cantan canciones y son famosos). Edward va a ser malo malote (creo que ya se ha visto) y Bella va a ser un poco menos estúpida, salvo este OoC (no creo que sea garrafal, además estará justificado TODO) el resto de personajes van a seguir, más o menos, en su línea (vale, sí, los Cullen no son tan buenos pero… pero…)._

_Bueno, la continuación de este fic depende única y exclusivamente de vosotros. No voy a escribir hasta que vea qué os ha parecido, vuestra reacción y vuestra opinión, y ya sabéis cómo dármela. De todos modos, debo reconocer que tengo el segundo capítulo escrito (no iba a plantarme aquí con los bolsillos vacíos) y que voy a colgar un pequeño adelanto en mi blog próximamente (h t t p : / / e f f f i e s . b l o g s p o t. c o m – también lo podéis encontrar en mi perfil). Así que si no os decidís del todo sobre si os gusta, os interesa, o lo que sea, le podéis echar un vistazo._

_Bueno, que mil millones de gracias a los que habéis llegado hasta aquí. Estoy deseando recibir vuestras opiniones sobre esta locura mía. De verdad, verdad, verdad (no me despegaré del ordenador hasta verlos, ¡Lo juro!)._

_¡Espero vernos pronto por aquí!_

_Eri._


	2. Un encuentro inesperado

**Mezzaluna**

**Un encuentro inesperado**

Bajó hacia la cocina cargada con papeles y un mapa. Lo dejó todo encima de la mesa de la cocina y, ante la mirada atónita de su padre, desplegó el mapa por encima de todos los papeles. Había marcado diferentes lugares con pegatinas azules y otros con pegatinas rojas. Su padre levantó la mirada del mapa y esperó.

—Los azules significan los lugares dónde han actuado, lo rojos donde ha habido asesinatos —le explicó—. Obviamente no pueden matar donde actúan, o sería muy sospechoso.

Su padre enarcó una ceja, resopló y se levantó de la silla. Intentó medir sus palabras antes de dirigirse a su hija.

—Bella —empezó en tono conciliador—, sé que te dolió mucho que Grey matara a Stanley, pero tuviste suerte. Debes dejar esta tontería del grupo de música, ya comprobamos que era imposible.

La joven se enervó, molesta. Le había explicado a su padre las sospechas que tenía sobre el asesinato de Grey y Jessica, culpando sin la menor duda a los componentes del grupo Mezzaluna. En un primer momento, su padre la había tomado casi en serio, pero cuando empezó a investigar dónde había estado el grupo esa noche, su teoría perdió fuerza: Esa noche habían actuado en Seattle, y el concierto había terminado a las diez y media. Se tardaban tres horas en llegar a Forks, dos a una velocidad realmente elevada; hubieran llegado al bar de Grey a las doce y media, pero tanto Grey como Stanley habían muerto entre las once y las once y media. Era físicamente imposible.

Pero Bella seguía con lo suyo. Estaba convencida de que había visto cómo los dos componentes del grupo (Rosalie Hale y Emmett McCarty, ahora ya conocía sus nombres) habían desaparecido de la nada, justo después de que Jessica se fuera; por otro lado, ella había visto pasar un coche plateado en dirección al pueblo y había descubierto que el coche de Edward Cullen era un Volvo de ese color. Por otro lado, los otros dos miembros (el guitarrista llamado Jasper Whitlock y la otra joven, quien había descubierto que era la manager del grupo, Alice Brandon), también se habían dado a la fuga antes de que ella desapareciera del bar. Podían haber alcanzado a Jessica de camino a Forks o a Grey cuando subía a su casa para dormir.

Vale, debía reconocer que era físicamente imposible que todo eso hubiera sucedido cuando se suponía que el grupo estaba en Seattle, pero también era imposible esa herida que Bella tenía en la mano y que, dos semanas más tarde, ya había cicatrizado. Porque estaba convencida de que eso se lo había hecho Edward Cullen colándose en su habitación.

Pero claro, su padre no quería hacerle el menor caso. ¡Las leyes de la física! Y por eso, como todavía no tenía ninguna prueba concluyente, seguía buscándolas mientras esos asesinos seguían matando a gente.

—La psicóloga del cuerpo dice que todo esto es debido al sentimiento de culpabilidad —continuó su padre—. Algunos de los supervivientes de los campos de exterminio nazis se suicidaron porque no podían comprender cómo habían sobrevivido ellos y otros no.

Su hija rodó los ojos.

—No estoy loca, no es necesario que vayas explicando esto a todo el mundo —gruñó por lo bajo.

Su padre se sentó de nuevo en la silla, con el café en la mano, y clavó su mirada en los ojos de su hija. Suspiró mientras seguía pensando qué decirle y cómo hacerlo.

—Prométeme que dejarás este tema —empezó su padre—, y yo te prometo que vigilaré de cerca los movimientos de este grupo.

Finalmente Bella aceptó. No iba a dejar de investigar, de esto estaba segura, pero no iba a volver a hablar con su padre hasta que tuviera alguna prueba más sólida. Quizás sólo debía esperar a que Mezzaluna hiciera un concierto cerca de Forks, y volvieran a por ella. Porque esta era su segunda obsesión: ¿Por qué ella seguía con vida? ¿Para alargar su angustia hasta que regresaran?

Recogió todos los papeles y el mapa, y lo dejó de nuevo en su habitación, en un lugar que quedaba lejos de verse con facilidad (temía que su padre se hartara por completo de ese tema y eliminara todo el material que había ido recopilando). Preparó sus cosas para ir al instituto y se despidió de su padre antes de salir de casa.

…

El asesinato de Jessica había causado conmoción en el instituto de Forks. Jessica Stanley había sido siempre una joven muy popular, además era miembro del equipo de animadoras y su padre tenía una importante empresa cerca del pueblo, que daba trabajo a muchos de los habitantes del mismo. Incluso Bella la echaba en falta, pero no tanto como su amiga Lauren Mallory, que había perdido la vitalidad desde que su mejor amiga había muerto.

Bella no había cometido el error de contarle a nadie salvo a su padre (que por algo era el sheriff de Forks) sus sospechas; así que no culpó a Angela Weber, su mejor amiga, cuando esta se plantó delante suyo con una interesante noticia.

—Íbamos a ir al concierto de Mezzaluna este sábado con Mike y Ben —le explicó ella, mientras las dos se dirigían a clase de literatura—, pero Mike no quiere venir después de lo de Jessica. Me ha dicho que le de su entrada a alguien y me preguntaba si te gustaría venir.

La joven sospesó esa posibilidad y finalmente la vio como su mejor carta. Si iba allí quizás tenía alguna oportunidad de encontrar una prueba que los inculpara del asesinato de Jessica. Así que aceptó intentando parecer animada por la oportunidad de ver en directo al gran grupo del momento.

—¿Cómo estás? —continuó su amiga, viendo la expresión de preocupación de Bella. Angela debía pensar que era por culpa del trastorno causado por la muerte de Jessica, no por haberse pasado las siguientes dos semanas investigando sobre aquel maldito grupo.

—Bien, bien —repuso Bella—. No es nada, me cuesta un poco dormir a veces —mintió un poco.

Llegaron a la clase de literatura y se sentaron en su habitual silla, a la espera de la llegada de su profesora. Vio que Angela sacaba de su mochila un ejemplar de _Drácula_, de Bram Stoker, y se quedó paralizada al instante. ¡Con tanta tontería con ese grupo se había olvidado de que ese día empezaban un nuevo libro! No lo había comprado ni se había leído nada acerca del libro; sólo sabía que trataba sobre vampiros.

La profesora entró y empezó con la lección. Angela, que había visto que Bella no tenía el libro, se lo acercó para que ella también pudiera leer. Tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza como para poder prestar atención y menos sin tener el libro, aunque Angela lo compartiera con ella. Había buscado por internet fotografías del grupo. En las fotografías oficiales todos los componentes aparecían con unas lentillas completamente rojas, que la habían hecho estremecer. En el resto de fotografías o bien llevaban gafas de sol o, por algún motivo u otro, no se les veían los ojos con claridad. La conclusión era que todavía no había conseguido saber cual era el color natural de los ojos de Edward Cullen y eso la estaba obsesionando.

Lo cierto era que sí que estaba cansada por no poder dormir. Cuando no se pasaba hasta altas horas de la madrugada leyendo sobre asesinatos o sobre el grupo, soñaba con que ese maldito cantante aparecía de nuevo en su habitación para terminar con el trabajo que había empezado y eso hacía que se despertara de golpe. Si conseguía volverse a dormir, soñaba con Jessica pidiéndole ayuda.

Suspiró sonoramente y la profesora, que la vio, confundió eso con un bostezo de aburrimiento.

—Si la señorita Swan se aburre tanto, quizás podría explicarnos la complejidad y originalidad en la narración de esta historia —cortó su discurso para referirse a eso—. O quizás no puede porque no tiene el libro.

Bella se puso roja de vergüenza al notar todas las miradas clavadas en ella. Bajó la vista hasta su falda, esperando a que la profesora siguiera con su discurso. Clavó su mirada en el libro y leyó el primer párrafo que encontró, para tranquilizarse:

"_Sin embargo, apenas hube franqueado el umbral, vino hacia mí, precipitándose casi a mi encuentro, y con su mano tendida asió la mía con una fuerza tal que me estremecí de dolor… tanto más cuanto que aquella mano tan poderosa estaba helada como la nieve, semejando más la mano de un muerto que la de un vivo_."

El resto de hora lo pasó tomando apuntes de cualquier cosa que decía la profesora, intentando que se diera cuenta de lo que hacía, para arreglar la falta de ese día. La hora no duró mucho más, para alivio de Bella, y se apresuró en salir de la clase. Nada más cruzar el umbral de la puerta, su teléfono móvil vibró en su bolsillo. Era un mensaje de su amigo Jacob Black, que vivía en la reserva india de La Push.

"_¿Te apetece quedar esta tarde?"_

Le repuso positivamente y esperó a que Angela saliera de clase. Así, las dos compañeras se dirigieron hacia la clase de Educación Física.

…

Jacob se plantó en su casa a la hora acordada y Bella dejó los deberes a medias. Como ya no trabajaba por las noches, tenía más tiempo para estudiar; así que ahora volvía a tener más tiempo para quedar con sus amigos y estudiar.

—¿Cómo va todo? —inquirió, entrando y dándole un coscorrón a Bella.

La joven intentó defenderse en vano: su amigo de la infancia había crecido exageradamente en los últimos meses, y llegaba ya a pasarla dos cabezas. Incluso parecía verse un año mayor a ella, pese a ser uno menor.

Había entrado como Pedro por su casa y se metió directo a la cocina, para prepararse algo para merendar ante la mirada divertida de Bella. En menos de un minuto había preparado un enorme bocadillo y se lo comía con rapidez.

—Pensaba que estabas ocupado por las tardes —empezó la joven—, ¿a que se debe esta visita sorpresa?

Jacob se rió y se tragó lo que comía antes de hablar.

—No es sorpresa, te mandé un mensaje —la joven enarcó una ceja—. Vale, vale. Me llamó tu padre esta mañana.

Bella soltó un largo suspiro y se levantó de la silla donde se había sentado.

—No sigas, porque ya sé qué te ha dicho —amenazó la joven.

Jacob soltó una risotada y se sentó, desenfadado, encima del mármol de la cocina. Parecía estar midiendo seriamente sus palabras antes de hablar.

—Tu padre está preocupado porque te estás obsesionando con esta tontería del grupo —empezó el joven—, y me ha pedido que hable contigo para convencerte de que lo dejes estar —Bella iba a protestar, pero él se interpuso—. Le he dicho que eres cabezota y que cualquier cosa que yo pudiera decirte no te haría cambiar de opinión.

—No sé si eso sirve de mucha ayuda.

Jacob había bajado del mármol de la cocina y se acercó a ella.

—A mi me parece muy surrealista toda esta historia —le dijo, más serio—. Pero quiero que sepas que si tú crees que es cierto, algo de cierto debe tener. Ahora yo te pido que reflexiones sobre esto: Si te dejaron vivir, según lo que dices, ¿No sería mejor intentar no meterse en problemas de nuevo, Bella?

La chica se quedó analizando esas palabras un rato. Desde luego, lo que Jacob le estaba diciendo no hacía que cambiase su objetivo: ella quería saber por qué seguía con vida y quería demostrar a todo el mundo quiénes eran los asesinos. Así que no tuvo otro remedio que mentirle a Jacob también.

—Quizás tengas razón —dijo, intentando sonar convencida—. Quizás debería empezar a tranquilizarme.

Jacob sonrió convencido, aunque Bella sabía que debería fingir un poco.

—Ahora a lo que importa: ¿Podrías ayudarme con un trabajo de literatura? —preguntó él, dudoso.

…

Jacob se había ido a las ocho de la tarde con un trabajo de literatura sobre _Las_ _Metamorfosis_ bajo el brazo. Bella subió de nuevo a su habitación para hacer algo más de deberes mientras esperaba que llegara a su padre. Curiosamente fijó su mirada en el cajón de debajo de su mesilla de noche; allí había escondido el dinero de la propina que dejó Edward Cullen. Era su última carta: si lo habían tocado, allí debían estar sus huellas dactilares. Esa sería otra prueba, pero primero debía conseguir más.

Lo abrió, para comprobar que todavía seguían allí, y algo llamó su atención. En el tercer billete, que quedaba un poco salido en comparación al resto, había algo escrito. Lo sacó con cuidado, intentando no borrar cualquier posible rastro que estuviera allá, y se encontró con un número de teléfono. Extrañada, cogió su móvil y lo marcó.

Esperó.

—Hola —dijo una voz demasiado conocido al otro lado del teléfono—. Por fin llamas, Isabella Swan.

Se le heló la sangre al oír su nombre pronunciado por aquella voz. Intentó mantener una respiración normal y, aún sabiendo que era estúpido, miró a su alrededor para comprobar que no se encontraba allí. Tal y cómo esperaba, estaba sola en su dormitorio.

—¿Cómo sabías que era yo? —inquirió ella, preocupada. El joven se rió.

—Este es mi número particular. Solo lo tiene a quien yo quiero —continuó—. Además, guardé tu número de teléfono la última noche.

Tembló entera. ¿Su número de teléfono?

—Sé que matasteis a Jessica y al señor Grey —gruñó Bella por lo bajo—. Y voy a demostrarlo.

Volvió a reírse.

—¿Demostrarlo? ¿Cómo? —la había calado—. No encontrarás nada que pueda demostrar que yo estuve allí; que nosotros estuvimos allí. Lo tienes crudo, Isabella.

La joven se quedó pasmada, sentada en su cama, mientras oía cómo, al otro lado del teléfono, la voz de Edward Cullen seguía hablando. Aunque su voz le daba miedo, debía reconocer que sonaba angelical. ¿Cómo podía un demonio como él ejercer tal fascinación sobre ella?

—No creía que fueras a pensar que las cosas eran tan simples —continuó—. Te dejé con vida porque pensaba que eras diferente a la mayoría, pero veo que tampoco entiendes nada —Bella iba a protestar, pero él la cortó de nuevo—. No vuelvas a llamarme hasta que hayas descubierto la verdad o te mataré.

Colgó el teléfono y la joven se quedó paralizada en su habitación media hora, hasta que llegó su padre y tuvo que reaccionar a contra voluntad. Estaba realmente asustada.

…

Esa noche tuvo pesadillas. Soñó con que Edward Cullen aparecía de nuevo en su habitación, con su sonrisa maliciosa en los labios y una mirada penetrante. Una mirada roja peligrosa que la advertía del peligro que implicaba acercarse a él. Pero Bella no podía refrenar la imperiosa necesidad de ir hacia el joven, sabiendo que eso iba a acarrearle más problemas.

Se acercaba a Cullen, cuya sonrisa se alargaba a cada paso de la joven, volviéndose más perfecta. Sus ojos se entrecerraban fríos y calculadores, pero haciendo a la vez que ella fuera incapaz de apartar la mirada y salvarse de un cruel destino.

Cuando, finalmente ella estaba suficientemente cerca, él la atrapaba entre sus brazos. Le recorría el cabello con unas manos pálidas que parecían arañas entre el color de su cabello. Juntaba sus mejillas contra las de la chica y le susurraba palabras al oído, pero ella no entendía nada. Durante unos instantes juntaba su nariz con la de ella, como si fuera a besarla, pero terminaba siendo una caricia felina.

Finalmente, escondía su cabeza entre su cuello. Entonces, notaba un dolor profundo que la despertaba del sueño. Era una pesadilla porque terminaba mal; con un final distinto, hubiera podido llamar a ese sueño como algo lujurioso.

…

Finalmente llegó el día de concierto. Tras la última advertencia de su padre en forma de Jacob preocupado, Bella había decidido no hablar sobre el tema del grupo con nadie que supiera qué estaba tramando. Eso omitía a Angela y a su novio Ben, quienes pensaban que Bella solamente quería asistir al concierto para distraerse del incidente de Jessica Stanley.

Le había dicho a su padre que pasaría el fin de semana en la casa de Angela, que quedaba en las afueras de Forks, porque Tacoma no estaba suficientemente cerca como para que los jóvenes pudieran ir y volver en una sola noche y se habían visto obligados a alquilar una habitación para dormir en un Bed&Breakfast que quedaba cerca de la zona donde se realizaba el concierto.

A medida que se había estado acercando ese día, Bella se lo había ido replanteando seriamente. Tras la conversación por teléfono ya no le parecía tan buena idea ir a buscar a esos asesinos; y todavía menos si seguía sin saber la verdad. ¿Qué había querido decir Edward Cullen con eso? ¿Qué acaso no eran simples asesinos? ¿Qué había algo más profundo?

Bella resopló, mientras se dirigía hacia la casa de Angela. Sus padres no estarían allí en todo el fin de semana y le parecía perfecto porque así no corría el riesgo de que su padre se enterara de que ella se había ido de la ciudad. Aparcaron el viejo Chevy de Bella en el garaje de los Weber y ella subió al coche de Ben, quien los llevaría al concierto.

Se pasaron el viaje hacia Tacoma escuchando canciones del grupo. Bella, que no le había prestado atención a ningún producto suyo, intentó ignorarlas mientras sonreía cada vez que Angela se volteaba animada para que cantaran juntas alguna de las canciones. Pero la voz de Edward Cullen salvaba cualquier obstáculo y se metía poco a poco en su cerebro, embobándola. Finalmente, se quedó dormida en el asiento trasero y no despertó hasta que llegaron al parking del Tacoma's Sports Garden, el gran estadio donde se celebraría el concierto.

Asombrada, la joven vio los miles de coches que había aparcados allí y a los que todavía hacían cola por aparcar. Fue entonces cuando se percató de la magnitud de ese grupo de música, de las masas que movían y de lo difícil que sería inculparlos de cualquier cosa sin que la tomaran por loca (como de hecho estaba sucediendo).

De pronto se percató de que no quería verlos en el escenario, ni en las enormes pantallas que habrían puesto por doquier. Odió la posibilidad de volver a oír esa angelical voz retumbando por las paredes del recinto, así que decidió perderse nada más llegar. Se metieron en la cola y avanzaron lentamente; ella entregó la entrada y cuando Angela y Ben, emocionados como niños en una tienda de golosinas, se mezclaron con el público, ella se desvió por un pasillo secundario no tan abarrotado. Por lo que leyó en un cartel estaba yendo en dirección a los baños.

—¡Buenas noches Tacoma! —oyó que gritaba la voz de Edward Cullen a través de los altavoces. Parecía como si lo tuviera a su lado, gritando. Iba a ser imposible no oír esa voz, pero por lo menos evitaría verlos—. Este concierto está dedicado especialmente a mi amiga Isabella.

Ahí si que necesitó pararse. Se apoyó contra la pared, respirando con dificultad. Era imposible que esto estuviera sucediendo. ¿Acababa de dedicarle un concierto a ella? ¿Cómo demonios sabía que ella estaba allí, en Tacoma? Tembló de pies a la cabeza. Se estaba poniendo cada vez más nerviosa. Y, desde luego, paranoica.

Deshizo el camino que acababa de empezar y salió del recinto ante la mirada de los guardias que controlaban los accesos al concierto, mientras empezaban a sonar las primeras canciones del concierto. Le llegaron las primeras estrofas de la canción y esta vez no pudo evitar no oírlas.

_Estoy atrapado en este mundo,_

_solo y desvanecido,_

_con el corazón roto y esperando_

_a que vengas a mí._

_Estamos atrapados en este mundo_

_pero no tiene ningún significado para mí,_

_para mí._

Minutos más tarde, merodeaba por un polígono industrial de Tacoma, sin saber qué iba a hacer a partir de ahora. No entendía absolutamente nada, así que pensó que sería mejor deambular un rato para aclarar sus ideas.

Solo sabía una cosa. Aunque tenía miedo cada vez que él se ponía en contacto con ella, no podía evitar sentir la necesidad de volver al estadio y verlo en directo una vez más.

…

Se lo había encontrado mientras regresaba al estadio donde se realizaba el concierto. Más bien dicho, él la había encontrado y llevaba persiguiéndola disimuladamente por esa angosta calle, mientras ella intentaba ir cada vez más rápido sin que pudiera notarle el miedo. Era un hombre de mediana edad, de cabello oscuro largo hasta los hombros y realmente delgado. Pero eso no hacía que no se preocupada: en un forcejeo, él tenía todas las de ganar.

Por suerte, se había ido encontrando con gente de vez en cuando, pero ahora ya hacía unos minutos que no veía nadie. A lo lejos, podía divisar las luces que creaba el estadio, pero no estaba suficientemente cerca como para echar a correr y quedar bajo la hipotética seguridad que podía ofrecerle ese lugar.

El desconocido cada vez estaba más cerca, y no parecía preocupado por la gente que pudiera haber en la calle al cruzar cualquier esquina. Era como si supiera que allí no había nadie. Recordó unos consejos que le habían dado en el instituto acerca de violadores y atracadores: si se volteaba de pronto y les veía el rostro, era muy probable que la dejaran en paz. Así que, como no se le ocurría nada mejor, se dio la vuelta para mirarle el rostro. Era pálido, blanco como la nieve, y resaltaban en esa tez blanca unas ojeras violáceas y unos ojos rojos.

Ante su asombro, en lugar de disimular, el desconocido sonrió y se abalanzó sobre ella. La cogió con una asombrosa fuerza de un brazo y tiró de ella hacia el primer callejón que encontró. Como todo había sido tan rápido, ella apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar.

Cuando la soltó del brazo, cayó estrepitosamente al suelo. Por el susto, las piernas no le respondían. Iba a ponerse a chillar como una loca, cuando apareció otra figura en el callejón, como de la nada. No lo reconoció porque estaba en la penumbra, pero cuando habló, volvió a temblar de miedo.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Roger? —inquirió la voz profunda de Edward Cullen.

El desconocido, al que acababan de bautizar como Roger, se apartó un poco de la chica, que seguía en el suelo, y fijó su mirada furiosa en la del joven, que seguía en la penumbra.

—Sigo las órdenes de Aro, Cullen —contestó furioso—, nadie puede saber nada de vosotros. Y esta humana sabe demasiado. Debemos liquidarla.

Bella seguía en el suelo, observando qué sucedía a su alrededor, pero lo que pasó a continuación, la trastornó del todo. Edward Cullen avanzó hasta Roger, y lo empujó contra la pared. O eso dedujo, porque, de pronto, el cantante había desaparecido de su lugar y se encontraba varios metros por delante, con el desconocido atrapado entre sus brazos.

—Aro no tiene autoridad en esto —rugió por lo bajo—, es nuestro problema, y nosotros debemos solucionarlo. Ellos nos negaron su ayuda a cambio de una total libertad para lidiar con todo. Así que dile de mi parte que no interfiera si no es para ayudarnos.

El tal Roger hizo algo, o eso entendió Bella, porque en un abrir y cerrar de ojos habían cambiado de posición, y Cullen estaba atrapado contra los brazos del desconocido en el suelo, mirándolo con odio y frustración.

—Aro me manda a mi, Cullen —repuso Roger—, para eliminar a cualquier testigo. Eso entraba en vuestro trato y esta humana debe morir esta noche —clavó su mirada en Bella, soltó a Edward y pareció que iba a saltar encima de Bella, pero no puso, porque alguien lo retuvo.

Edward lo había agarrado por la cintura y se le había abalanzado encima. Lo inmovilizó y, ante el horror de Bella, lo mordió en el cuello con fuerza. Pero en lugar se salir sangre, se oyó un ruido como metálico. Soltó a Roger, que quedó en el suelo, como paralizado, y se acercó a Bella.

—¿Está… está muerto? —inquirió Bella con un hilo de voz, sin aceptar la mano que Edward Cullen le estaba tendiendo.

—No, y cuando reaccione es mejor que no sigas aquí —insistió con la mano hasta que finalmente ella la aceptó. Cerró el puño alrededor de su mano, sin fuerza, y ella se quedó todavía más parada. La mano estaba completamente helada y parecía dura como el mármol. Lo siguió cuando tiró de ella con fuerza por el callejón.

Entonces, algo vino en su mente.

"_Sin embargo, apenas hube franqueado el umbral, vino hacia mí, precipitándose casi a mi encuentro, y con su mano tendida asió la mía con una fuerza tal que me estremecí de dolor… tanto más cuanto que aquella mano tan poderosa estaba helada como la nieve, semejando más la mano de un muerto que la de un vivo_."

La llevó hacia un coche plateado que estaba esperando en medio de la calle, abrió la puerta del copiloto, y esperó hasta que ella hubo entrado dentro. El cerebro de Bella estaba procesando la información a una velocidad pasmosa, pero no conseguía extraer ninguna conclusión lógica. Mucho menos pronunciarla.

Habían llegado de nuevo al enorme estadio donde se celebraba el concierto, cuando Bella recuperó el habla.

—Eres un vampiro y vas a matarme —susurró por lo bajo.

La mirada de Edward Cullen se clavó en ella, confirmándole sus sospechas. Tenía los ojos rojos como el desconocido del callejón.

—No voy a matarte —concluyó él—. Te he salvado la vida dos veces desde que te conozco. ¿Por qué iba a matarte ahora?

Bajó del coche y dio la vuelta por delante hacia la puerta del copiloto. Le abrió, esperando a que ella saliera.

—Si vienes conmigo, te explicaré por qué sigues todavía con vida.

La joven bajó del coche sin pensárselo dos veces.

* * *

Bueno, he vuelto :) intentaré subir un capítulo al día, de los viejos, hasta que llegue a los nuevos.

_Comentario viejo:_

_¡Diosmio!_

_Me habéis dejado muchos más reviews de los que jamás hubiera podido imaginar. Por eso he actualizado antes de lo que tenía planeado hacer._

_Antes que nada quiero dar las gracias a delitah cullen, LaaNgH0st, Kxprii-StrawwBerries, Diana Prenze, Bellice Luna Swan Cullen, sophia18, Unviciomas, Louise C, Javi, liduvina, Clari.A, Dreams Hunter, beakis, Lunita Black27, yolabertay, PinkLilys, sammy-loly69, nyssaCullen, Al3xandRa PaTT, Airun Cullen Swan, RociRadcliffe, joli cullen, astridnatica, KathyCullen, Fran, NightOfTheHunter, andremic, nany87, anonimo, Hermi-SsS, msteppa, trishahudsonblack91, Caro, HHrldgBlack, Samillan, Denisse-Pattinson-Cullen, MLFElektragedia, RomanticMysteria, Mariannaaa, motti91, Midey y MaxiPau. Gracias por apoyarme con esto, de veras._

_Ahora, a lo que iba. Espero que os hay gustado el capítulo (tanto o más que el anterior). Sé que en este capítulo tampoco pasa nada… nada… pero algo es algo, ¿no? La verdad es que no me encuentro muy bien (ya comenté hace tiempo que estoy algo malita, no consigo sacármelo de encima), no estoy muy inspirada para comentar y solamente tenía ganas de traeros algo nuevo._

_Como siempre, en mi blog (h t t p : / / e f f f i e s . b l o s p o t . c o m) voy a publicar un adelanto en breve (esta noche o mañana). ¡Pasaros!_

Besos,

Eri.


	3. Una humana curiosa

**Capítulo reeditado. **El mensaje del final del capítulo es el original. Perdón por las molestias.

**Mezzaluna**

**Una humana curiosa**

Habían entrado por una puerta trasera flanqueada por unos seguratas y empezaron a recorrer pasillos abarrotados de técnicos de sonido y otros trabajadores que fueron saludando a Edward a medida que lo veían pasar. Bella bajó la mirada todo el rato, para evitar el contacto visual con ninguno de ellos; estaba tan asustada que estaba a punto de echarse a llorar. La mano helada del vampiro seguía encerrando a la suya con una fuerza sobrehumana y eso la aterraba.

Bajaron por unas escaleras y entraron en lo que, según dedujo tras observarlo unos segundos, debía ser un camerino. Él soltó su mano y ella tomó asiento en una sillita que había allí, cuando él se lo indicó con un gesto seco. Se guardó la mano en el bolsillo, porque se notaba los dedos helados y necesitaba que entraran en calor. Echó una rápida ojeada a su alrededor de nuevo. Había una pequeña mesilla en un extremo de la saleta y un par de sillas (en una de ellas se había sentado la joven). También había un grande espejo bien iluminado en una de las paredes y en otra esquina un biombo.

Edward Cullen la observó inexpresivo durante unos instantes que ella aprovechó para hacer un repaso mental de lo que había sucedido en la última media hora: Un vampiro había intentado matarla por órdenes de otro vampiro y Edward Cullen, el ídolo de millones de adolescentes del país, que también era un vampiro, la había salvado.

Sí, todo de lo más surrealista.

—Cuando entramos en ese bar —empezó de pronto el joven, sacándola de sus pensamientos—, lo hicimos con claras intenciones. Ninguno de los tres debíais salir vivos de allí esa noche.

Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda. Jessica Stanley y el señor Grey habían muerto a manos de esos canallas, como ella había imaginado; pero todas sus teorías estaban tal lejos de la verdad como Plutón del Sol. Recordó los intentos de convencer a su padre y ahora agradeció con todo su corazón que ni él ni Jacob le hubieran hecho caso. No se habían implicado en el tema, no sabían nada y estaban fuera de peligro.

—Pero a mi me dejaste vivir —inconscientemente, Bella se llevó la mano hacia el corte de la muñeca opuesta.

—Exacto —contestó él—. No entraré en detalles, pero todos escogimos a nuestra presa antes de entrar. Tú eras mía, pero cuando estuve dentro me percaté de que eras más curiosa que el resto de humanos. Eras diferente y fue por eso que te dejé vivir.

Ella hizo una mueca. ¿Más curiosa? ¿Diferente? ¿Qué tenía ella que la diferenciara del resto de humanos? Como si supiera qué iba a preguntarle, el vampiro se le adelantó y le contestó.

—Prefieres no saberlo —cortó—. Te dejé viva porque despertaste curiosidad en mí y nada más. Mis hermanos se enfadaron, desde luego; nunca antes habíamos dejado ningún testigo de nuestras acciones. Y, tal y como temía, Aro se enteró de un modo u otro, y mandó a Roger para liquidarte.

Otro escalofrío. Se sentía débil y pálida, como si acabara de despertar de una pesadilla.

—Así que en cuanto supe que estarías en apuros (y no quiero que me preguntes cómo lo supe), decidí sacarte de ellos —continuó, sentándose lánguidamente encima de una mesa que había en frente de la joven—. Y aquí estamos.

La joven clavó sus ojos de color chocolate en la mirada roja del vampiro que tenía delante. Aparte de la extrema palidez y esos ojos rojos, no había nada en él que pudiera delatarlo como un ser fantástico y maligno; era un joven atractivo, de unos veinte años aproximadamente, y que se había convertido en un ídolo musical. ¿Por qué querría un vampiro ser famoso?

—¿Por qué soy curiosa? —preguntó con un hilo de voz. En realidad, tenía muchas más preguntas, pero al ser esa característica que desconocía la que le había salvado la vida dos veces, creyó que era lo más lógico formularla.

Edward parecía reacio a responder.

—Te he dicho que cuanta más información sepas sobre mi, sobre nosotros o sobre nuestro mundo puede acercarte más a la muerte —le repuso—. Y no estás en una buena situación, a no ser que desees morir, claro.

Bella recuperó un poco de fuerza e intentó imponerse ante esa situación. Todavía estaba asimilando que los vampiros pudieran existir de verdad y que ella se encontrara delante de uno de ellos. Pensó en los otros miembros del grupo, que él había insinuado que también eran vampiros, y le recorrió un escalofrío por la espalda. Luego pensó en el desconocido que la había atacado. ¿Cuántos vampiros podía haber en ese país? ¿Y en Tacoma? ¿Cómo sabía que cuando se fuera de allí estaría a salvo?

—Tú no vas a matarme porque te resulto curiosa —continuó ella, con sorna—, pero ya he visto que hay otros interesados en matarme. ¿Quiénes son? ¿Qué puedo hacer si vuelven a por mí?

Edward sonrió divertido.

—No puedes hacer nada —le repuso, ante el inminente pánico de la joven—, y no merece la pena que sepas quienes son, porque si quieren encontrarte ellos te verán antes de que tú puedas siquiera notar nada. Y quizás estés muerta antes de saber que un vampiro te acecha.

Bella soltó una risa irónica.

—¿Qué sucede? —inquirió realmente curioso Edward Cullen.

Bella levantó la mirada de nuevo.

—Me has dicho que me traías aquí porque ibas a contarme porqué seguía viva —empezó—, y no solamente no lo has hecho (para protegerme, supuestamente), sino que encima me estás diciendo que pueden matarme en cuanto salga por esta puerta. ¿Qué pretendes que haga, exactamente?

El vampiro analizó sus palabras durante unos minutos, sin desviar su mirada de ella, incomodándola hasta tal punto que se ruborizó.

—Nada —continuó él—. No espero que hagas nada. Sigue con tu vida y reza para que me hayan hecho caso y no te busquen más.

Fue ella quién sonrió divertida, ante el desconcierto del vampiro que tenía sentado delante.

—Entonces, si pueden matarme de todos modos, ¿Qué pierdes por contarme un poco más acerca de vosotros? ¿Acaso temes que vaya a contárselo a alguien? Porque dudo que nadie fuera a creerme…

Una sonrisa se dibujó lentamente en los labios del joven, que restó en silencio sospesando aquella posibilidad. Luego, se levantó de la mesilla donde se había apoyado y la rodeó para, finalmente, acercarse a la chica a una distancia que empezó a asustarla. Cuando vio que había vuelto a palidecer, se apartó un poco y se sentó de nuevo en la mesilla.

—¿Sabes que la curiosidad mató al gato, cierto? —continuó Edward—. Está bien. Te contestaré tres preguntas, pero luego debes prometerme que te irás y no te mezclarás más con nosotros. Por tu propia seguridad.

Fue Bella la que se quedó ahora unos minutos pensando qué preguntarle. La primera pregunta la repitió con un deje de flaqueza.

—¿Por qué te resulto curiosa?

Edward cerró los ojos antes de responder.

—Puedo leer el pensamiento, tanto a humanos como a los demás vampiros —explicó—, excepto el tuyo. Me resultó curioso encontrarme con un caso como tú. No hay nada más.

Lo miró un poco más serena. Eso explicaba las miradas que le había estado lanzando desde que se encerraron en esa habitación; no se burlaba de ella ni la ponía a prueba, como había estado pensado todo el rato, sino que había intentado leerle el pensamiento. Pero no podía.

—¿Por qué queréis ser famosos? —preguntó tras otra pequeña pausa.

Edward hizo una mueca.

—Eso sería darte demasiada información —contestó—, aunque puedas morir nada más salir por esa puerta —se rió con socarronería—. Esta pregunta no cuenta —adivinó al ver el gesto contrariado de la joven.

Bella sonrió y pensó otra pregunta.

—¿Quiénes quieren matarme? —inquirió.

Edward rodó los ojos.

—¿No te darás por vencida, verdad? —se rió, al ver lo testaruda que se estaba volviendo esa humana a la que había salvado la vida—. Son, por llamarlo de algún modo, nuestros jefes. No les gusta que los humanos se enteren de que existimos, y debemos eliminarlos a todos sin excepción —explicó—. Puedes considerarte afortunada.

Bella se quedó pensando en la última pregunta. Encontrando una comodidad que debería ser inexistente en aquella situación, se levantó de la silla y paseó por el camerino. Edward siguió observándola, como un gato que observa atento al ratón antes de lanzarse al ataque; Bella si se sentía como un ratón, pero uno de laboratorio. Seguía viva porque Edward sentía curiosidad por ella, la suficiente curiosidad como para dejarla viva, pero no para darle garantías de que pudiera sobrevivir en cuanto él se fuera.

Por muy irónico que sonara, empezó a pensar que estaría más segura estando al lado de ese asesino, de ese ser maligno que era un vampiro, ese que había matado a Jessica y al señor Grey, antes de volver sola a su antigua y tranquila vida en Forks.

Se volvió hacia él.

—Quiero guardarme la tercera pregunta para más adelante —concluyó ella.

Edward sonrió por enésima vez.

—¿Acaso crees que vamos a vernos de nuevo? —inquirió divertido.

Bella pensó que prefería encontrárselo a él que a uno de esos vampiros asesinos. Por lo menos, sabía que él no iba a hacerle daño; o eso creía ella por entonces. También se planteó la posibilidad de que volvieran a intentar asesinarla. ¿Si él se había plantado delante de ella tan rápidamente, no podía hacer lo mismo otra vez?

—Debería irme ya —comentó Bella, notando como su teléfono móvil vibraba en su bolsillo. Sin mirarlo, supo que era Ángela. Se había olvidado completamente de ella y de Ben; seguramente estarían realmente preocupados por saber dónde se había metido.

Edward sonrió cuando ella se despidió con un gesto amable. Esa humana era realmente curiosa: No solamente no podía leerle la mente, hecho insólito, sino que encima parecía no estar preocupada por haber pasado media hora hablando con un vampiro que habría podido matarla antes de que ella se hubiera enterado de qué pasaba.

Quizás, pensó, todavía no tenía asumido qué había pasado aquella noche. Quizás cuando recobrara el juicio, vería dónde se había metido. Aunque había algo que le decía que ella era así y que estaba segura de que él no le haría daño.

…

Había pasado ya una semana desde el concierto y su padre no había sospechado nada. Aunque Ángela estaba un poco molesta con Bella porque no había querido decirle dónde se había metido todo el rato. A Bella no le hacía especial ilusión mentir a su mejor amiga, pero creía que era mejor así; Edward Cullen la había mentalizado tanto de que corría un peligro de muerte que no quería implicar a nadie más. Así que, tal y cómo le prometió al vampiro, dejó de intentar informarse sobre ellos. No era tan estúpida como para ir a buscar a la muerte.

Era sábado y Bella estaba realmente metida con los quehaceres de la casa. Charlie se había ido con Harry Clearwater y Billy Black, el padre de Jacob, a pescar tras mucha insistencia por parte de ellos y de su hija; no había ido desde que su madre los abandonó y parecía un poco más animado desde que se decidió por pasar el día junto con sus amigos y compañeros del alma. Pero claro, eso dejaba a Bella con la colada, el polvo y la aspiradora.

Suspiró resignada mientras intentaba alcanzar la última estantería del mueble del comedor. Era demasiado bajita para llegar, pero le daba pereza tener que ir a buscar la escalerita que tenían en el trastero; de normal era su padre quien se encargaba de los sitios altos.

Sonó el teléfono. Dejó el pañuelo con el que sacaba le polvo abandonado al lado de los otros productos de limpieza que tenía en el comedor y fue a contestar en la cocina.

—Hola Ángela —saludó al reconocer el número de la chica en el monitor.

—¿Cuándo pensabas contármelo? —inquirió, divertida, su amiga.

Bella se quedó a cuadros.

—¿Contarte el qué? —preguntó extrañada.

—¡Lo del concierto! —exclamó Ángela, con una voz misteriosa, como si hubiera descubierto el peor secreto de Bella. Y eso es lo que temió la joven. Pero antes de que pudiera preguntarle nada más a Ángela, empezaron a llamar con insistencia en la puerta delantera.

Se despidió apresuradamente de su amiga y agarró la escoba. Que Ángela la llamara para hablarle sobre el concierto donde ella había descubierto más cosas de las necesarias y se había librado por segunda vez en un mes de una muerte segura no era nada bueno; que en ese instante alguien empezara a llamar de ese modo a la puerta, la preocupó sobremanera. Aunque sabía que si era un vampiro con una escoba no iba a hacer nada, se sintió estúpidamente protegida.

Llegó a la puerta y miró por la mirilla. Suspiró aliviada, dejó la escoba a un lado, y abrió la puerta.

—¡Sí que tardabas! —exclamó Jacob, entrando con la frescura de siempre en la casa. Bella se extrañó al ver que cargaba con un ejemplar de la revista 'Cuore', cuyo título fucsia dañaba la retina de quien lo mirara.

—¿Qué haces con esto? —preguntó extrañado.

Jacob se volteó haciéndose el enfadado para hablar con ella.

—¡De eso quería hablar contigo! ¡Me prometiste que no harías ninguna locura, Bells!

Sin darle más explicación, empezó a buscar por la revista, hasta que encontró lo que buscaba y se lo pasó a Bella. La joven tardó unos instantes en analizar lo que estaban viendo sus ojos y, cuando hubo leído la noticia al completo, soltó una sonora risotada.

"_¿QUIÉN ES 'MI AMIGA ISABELLA'?_

_Esa era la pregunta que se realizaban todos los asistentes al concierto del grupo Mezzaluna en Tacoma, el sábado pasado. Edward Cullen, el cantante del grupo, salió al escenario dedicándole el concierto a una supuesta amiga suya llamada Isabella. Los fans se quedaron desconcertados, porque era la primera vez que el grupo dedicaba el concierto a algo o a alguien. Así que todo el mundo se pregunta lo mismo: ¿Quién es Isabella? ¿Qué relación mantiene con el cantante o el grupo? _

_El caso hubiera quedado en una mera curiosidad, si no fuera por lo que sucedió nada más acabar el concierto. Tras el último bis, el cantante desapareció mientras el resto de miembros del grupo salían a dar las gracias. Distintos empleados del estadio aseguraron que Cullen corrió hacia su coche y desapareció… volviendo a los veinte minutos acompañado, ni más ni menos, que por la joven que aparece en estas fotos. _

_¡Pero eso no es todo! Tal y cómo se recoge en las imágenes, el cantante agarró a la chica de la mano, y no la soltó en todo el camino hacia su camerino. ¿Qué pasó allí? ¿Era esa la misteriosa Isabella? ¡Todas las fans de Mezzaluna esperan saber más sobre este caso!"_

Tal y como decía en la noticia, allí se veía claramente a Edward Cullen ayudando a bajar del coche a una chica de cabello castaño que, por suerte, no había levantado la cabeza del suelo, por miedo a mirar a quien la acompañaba, haciendo imposible que se le viera el rostro al completo. _Una suerte_, pensó Bella.

—Jacob —la miró divertida por la situación—, ¿No creerás que era yo, verdad?

El joven vio la expresión de la chica (que sonreía por la felicidad de que no hubiera pruebas realmente reales para quien no supiera que realmente había asistido al concierto) y enrojeció al momento de vergüenza. ¿Cómo iba a ser Bella, si creía que el grupo estaba formado por asesinos? ¿Cómo iba a ser ella, si no había ido al concierto? Jacob se arrepintió de no habérselo planteado de otro modo, sin saber que estaba totalmente en lo cierto.

Tras una pequeña disculpa por parte del joven, enredó a Jacob para que se quedara a ayudarla a terminar con la limpieza y, puesto que ella le había hecho un trabajo de literatura unos días atrás, el joven no tuvo otro remedio que echarle una mano a Bella. Tardaron menos de lo previsto, así que lo invitó a quedarse a ver una película, pero Jacob se excusó diciéndole que ya había quedado con Embry y Quil. La invitó a ir con ellos, pero Bella tenía deberes atrasados y lo último que deseaba era pasar la tarde rodeada de chicos hormonados.

Cuando Jacob se fue, decidió que debía llamar a Ángela. Había deducido que su amiga había visto también la revista y seguramente le sería más difícil convencerla de lo contrario. Pensó que quizás sería mejor decirle que prefería no hablar del tema, pero resultaría complicado; ¿Cómo convences a tu mejor amiga para que no te interrogue sobre el hecho de conocer a una superestrella del pop?

Se dirigía hacia la cocina cuando el teléfono empezó a sonar de nuevo. Lo descolgó, convencida de que sería Ángela. Fue por eso que la voz que la saludó la descolocó de forma exagerada; no la había oído desde… desde…

—¿Mamá? —preguntó, aunque sabía con totalidad que era su madre.

—Hola, cariño —le dijo la voz dulce de Renée. Pero esa voz obró de forma contraria a lo que pretendía esa mujer; Bella notó cómo se le crispaban las manos y las cerró con fuerza. ¿Cómo tenía el valor de llamarla tras haberse largado sin decirle nada y dejándolos a ella y a su padre en apuros?

—¿Qué haces? —inquirió con veneno en la voz.

—Bella, cariño —empezó su madre—, necesitaba hablar contigo. Tienes que entenderme.

La joven soltó un bufido de exasperación.

—¿Entenderte? ¡No me vengas con tonterías, mamá! —chilló furiosa.

Escuchó cómo su madre suspiraba al otro lado del teléfono mientras pensaba qué decirle a su hija para que no montara en cólera.

—Lo hice por amor, cariño; algún día me entenderás…

Bella se cansó. No quería escuchar más la voz de Renée, así que colgó el teléfono. Le escribió una nota a su padre diciéndole que había salido, cogió su chaqueta y se fue de casa.

Cuando su madre se largó, descubrió que pasear a solas por el bosque sin rumbo fijo resultaba bastante tranquilizador. El bosque de Forks estaba mayormente vacío, aparte del sinfín de vegetales que lo poblaban; ni personas, ni animales. Además, como había vivido allí toda la vida, se lo conocía bastante bien como para no perderse, pese a su inútil sentido de la orientación.

Llevaba allí dos horas cuando empezó a notar una fina llovizna que le caía encima. Curiosamente, haber estado atareada buscando la manera de inculpar a Mezzaluna del asesinato de Jessica y Grey había hecho que se olvidara por completo de su madre. Ahora recordaba con dolor cómo de abandonada se sentía y cómo de vacía se había vuelto su vida.

Cuanto más le dolía el corazón al recordar a su madre, más rememoraba la sonrisa del vampiro que le había salvado ya dos veces la vida. Edward Cullen le había dejado claro que si quería seguir con vida era mejor que se olvidara de ellos, de investigar o de presentarse en sus conciertos. Desde luego que quería seguir con vida, ¿Pero con esa vida? Como respuesta a sus preguntas, escuchó un crujido detrás de ella.

Se volteó lentamente, para encararse a ese ser desconocido. Aunque rápidamente supo quién era.

…

_¡¿Quién era?_

_Bueno, este juego ya lo intenté hace un tiempo con otro fic y a veces funciona y a veces no. Quien adivine de quién se trata y lo comente en el review recibirá un pequeño adelanto (distinto al del blog) por MP =) así agradezco doblemente la molestia que os tomáis de dejar un comentario._

_¿Y cómo va todo? Yo ahora empiezo a ir atareada con la uni (en una semana empiezo prácticas en un colegio, ya os iré contando) así que dudo que pueda seguir actualizando una vez por semana. Nos pasaremos a diez días, a no ser que yo vea que os da un patatús si no hay actualización (no quiero que muráis de curiosidad). Bueno, ya sabéis cómo hacerme llegar vuestra opinión al respeto._

_Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo. Aquí tenéis un adelanto del siguiente capítulo: http : / efffies . blogspot . com /2010 /11 /adelanto-de-mezzaluna . html (debéis juntar los espacios que hay entre cada palabra, creo que así es más fácil haceros llegar el link). Otra cosa que quería comentaros era si sabíais dónde o cómo podría 'publicitar' mis fics =) os lo agradecería un montón._

_¡Nos leemos en diez días!_

_Besos ENORMES por animarme con este proyecto,_

_Eri._


	4. Los licántropos y los Vulturis

**Capítulo reeditado. **El mensaje del final del capítulo es el original. Perdón por las molestias.

**Mezzaluna**

**Los licántropos y los Vulturis**

Era una jovencita pequeña de maneras delicadas y cabello oscuro bastante corto; además, su piel era pálida como la nieve y sus ojos rojos resplandecían como llamaradas. Se sentó en el suelo, con una sonrisa pintada en los labios, a esperar hasta que Bella recobrase el aliento y entendiera que ella no iba a hacerle daño. La fina lluvia que seguía cayendo estaba empapando las ropas de ambas jóvenes, pero a ninguna de las dos parecía molestarles.

—No sé si sabrás mi nombre —se explicó, clavando sus ojos rojos en los chocolates de la joven—, pero me llamo Alice.

Bella asintió, todavía paralizada en su sitio. Tenía más o menos claro que no iba a querer matarla (de haberlo querido, no se habría presentado tan simpáticamente, ¿verdad?), pero su instinto la obligaba a desconfiar de aquél ser, aunque eso no sirviera de mucho; si finalmente se disponía a aniquilarla, tenía las mismas posibilidades que si una hormiga intentara asesinar a un elefante. Clavó su mirada castaña en la rojiza de la otra, esperando poder adivinar cuales eran sus intenciones.

—¿A qué se debe tu visita? —inquirió Bella, intentando demostrar un poco de seguridad. A lo lejos se oyó el retumbar de un trueno y eso le indicó a la joven que una tormenta se acercaba, aunque en ese momento la posibilidad de mojarse todavía más no la estaba preocupando en lo más mínimo.

Alice se levantó y se acercó a ella, con pequeños pasos saltarines. Dio una vuelta a su alrededor, como si bailara, observándola curiosamente mientras pensaba en la respuesta adecuada.

—Apareciste en la prensa de los humanos y eso te deja en mala posición —explicó con una voz dulce, que intentaba tranquilizar a la humana—. Ahora tienes más enemigos de los que te imaginas.

Bella soltó un bufido. ¿En serio alguien se creía a las revistas del corazón? La idea de que estuviera en peligro de muerte por haber aparecido en la prensa rosa era más que hilarante, pero escuchó atentamente lo que le decía ese ser; si se hubiera tratado de otra persona se hubiera reído, pero ya había podido comprobar de qué eran capaces los vampiros y no deseaba tentar más su suerte.

—Edward cree que debemos avisarte —explicó la joven—. Dice que no vas a tomártelo muy en serio, porque no eres consciente de la magnitud del asunto y teme que te metas en algún lío por su culpa.

Bella iba a responderle que si Edward Cullen, el cantante vampiro asesino (sí, eso también sonaba irónico), estaba tan preocupado por ella, ¿Por qué no se presentaba él mismo? Pero prefirió esperar a ver qué más le contaba Alice. La llovizna que había estado cayendo hasta el momento empezó a convertirse en una lluvia más pesada. Bella notó cómo las gotas impactaban contra su cara; frías como el hielo, sintió cómo su temperatura corporal bajaba y notó los dedos de sus pies congelados al contacto de los unos con los otros en sus zapatos.

—Así que voy a explicarte por qué somos famosos, quién quiere matarte y qué vamos a hacer contigo a partir de ahora, porque en parte es culpa nuestra que estés en esta situación y, ya que Edward está tan empeñado en que sigas viva, no vamos a dejar que te maten ahora —sonrió la joven.

Bella asintió, a la espera de tan deseada información.

—Los vampiros tenemos un enemigo mortal: los hombres lobos —explicó la joven vampiro, que parecía no poder estarse quieta en un mismo lugar y ahora se paseaba lentamente por delante de Bella, con movimientos gráciles y elegantes—. Aunque no son los que tú te imaginas, porque se transforman a voluntad. Hace años que sus manadas están creciendo y nos echan a nosotros; eso si es que tenemos mucha suerte, normalmente nos matan.

La joven humana podía ver el odio hacia esos seres en el rostro de su narradora, pero también se dio cuenta de que estaba realmente asustada. Pensó cómo debían ser esos hombres lobos para poder matar a un vampiro y asustarlos de ese modo. Se imaginó seres terribles, peludos, con zarpas y ojos amarillentos.

—El caso es que surgió la genial idea de unir a todos los vampiros de algún modo u otro —continuó, con un deje de sarcasmo en la voz—, y así surgió esta idea del grupo. No lo hacemos por gusto, pero no entraré en detalles —finalizó, al ver la cara extrañada de Bella—. Si es necesario, ya irás enterándote de más cosas, pero yo he venido a por lo más urgente.

Bella asintió y cerró la boca, pues estaba a punto de interrogarla a más preguntas. Alice sonrió contenta de ver que, poco a poco, Bella parecía menos asustada de ella y más receptiva. Continuó con su explicación.

—Unos de los que quieren asesinarte son nuestros 'jefes', un aquelarre de vampiros llamados Vulturis —continuó—. Ellos nos ordenaron hacer esto y nunca quieren testigos de nada, pero contigo se está haciendo una excepción. Edward los ha convencido de no matarte por el momento, pero no sabemos cuánto tiempo vamos a tenerlos enredados con esto —le explicó.

La morena iba a preguntarle más sobre esos Vulturis, pero la vampira se le adelantó con un gesto para que callara. Acto seguido, prosiguió.

—Los otros que creemos que pueden querer encontrarte (aunque no sabemos el motivo) son los licántropos —continuó—. Hasta ahora, nunca ningún humano había vivido para conocernos lo suficiente como para saber nuestro secreto; pero tu te has hecho tan obvia que incluso los humanos se han dado cuenta de que existe algún tipo de relación con nosotros, con Edward.

¿Algún tipo de relación con Edward? Esa frase había sonado tan extraña y familiar a la vez. ¿Por qué sentía que no tenía miedo de estar con un ser que podía aniquilarla? Lo mismo le había pasado en el camerino la noche del concierto. Quizás es que tenía algún tipo de gen suicida que no había conocido hasta el momento y le gustaba demasiado la adrenalina. Fuera lo que fuese, estaba convencida de que no era nada normal.

—¿Y cuál es el plan? —inquirió Bella. No le gustaba la idea de dejar su vida en manos de unos asesinos, pero sabía que iba a estar más seguro de ese modo que de cualquier otro.

—Debes esperar nuestro aviso y, cuando lo recibas, hacer exactamente lo que te pedimos. Porque, no sé si te habrás dado cuenta —continuó Alice—, pero si vienen a por ti no van a andarse con chiquilladas y eso puede poner en peligro a mucha gente importante para ti.

Fue cuando oyó esa frase que Bella se percató de la magnitud del problema. Sin saber cómo, se había metido en medio de una guerra secreta entre seres fantásticos, arriesgando no sólo su propia vida, sino también la de sus seres queridos. Tragó saliva con miedo y se notó la boca seca.

…

Todo eso empezaba a no sentarle bien a la joven. Bella dormía poco por las noches y, cuando dormía, las pesadillas la acechaban sin parar con vampiros crueles de ojos rojos o monstruos parecidos a lobos que se la querían comer. Prefería cien veces conocer la verdad de todo, pero debía reconocer que eso le estaba comportando ciertos problemas.

Su padre parecía darse cuenta del mal estado de su hija, que cada día parecía más cansada, pero no le dijo nada. Seguramente creyó que sería cosa del abandono de su madre y que Bella lo pasaba mal por eso. Siendo como era Charlie, lo mejor que sabía hacer era dedicarle una sonrisa por la mañana cuando bajaba a desayunar y otra cada vez que uno de los dos se iba o llegaba a casa. También era mejor así, pensó la joven, porque nunca se le habían dado bien las mentiras.

Pero las pesadillas no eran nada comparado con la situación en que se encontraba con Ángela. Había pasado ya un mes entero desde el concierto y Abril llegaba a su final. Le había dicho a su mejor amiga que prefería no hablar del tema y en un primer momento lo entendió. Pero las revistas del corazón seguían insistiendo con la misteriosa Isabella y Ángela lo hizo también. Finalmente, Bella le dijo que la dejara en paz y su mejor amiga dejó de llamarla. ¿Cómo podía hacerle entender que no se lo estaba explicando porque temía por su vida, no porque no confiara en ella?

Así que ahora solamente tenía la opción de quedar con Jacob y con sus amigos. Ese viernes había quedado que iría con ellos a Port Angeles para ver una película de zombies que echaban. Ya había terminado la tarea para el lunes y le había dejado algo para calentar en el microondas a su padre, cuando subió de nuevo a su habitación para cambiarse de ropa.

Y allí seguía, inamovible, el billete de diez dólares en el que Edward Cullen había apuntado su número de teléfono cuando lo conoció.

Se sentó al lado de la cama y lo tomó entre sus manos. Debía reconocer que estaba empezando a volverse loca creyendo que al lado de unos asesinos podría estar a salvo de otros asesinos; pero ella misma había notado la dureza de la mano del vampiro y no dudaba de su fuerza. ¿Quién, sino ellos, tenía alguna oportunidad contra más vampiros o licántropos?

Pero esa pregunta le rondaba con menos frecuencia por la cabeza. Había otra, que la estaba obsesionado como ninguna otra cosa.

¿Por qué no podía leer su pensamiento?

Estaba viva debido a eso, iban a protegerla gracias a eso y ni siquiera tenía una respuesta racional a tan particular característica suya. Pero eso no era lo único: ¿Por qué tenía tanto interés en que siguiera viva? ¿La consideraba, de verdad, un ratón de laboratorio? ¿Un espécimen extraño que merecía ser observado?

Imaginar que él la veía de ese modo la ponía de mal humor. Dejó el billete de nuevo en la mesilla de noche. Pese a que tenía guardado ese teléfono en la memoria del suyo, no pensaba deshacerse del billete. Era la única prueba física, aparte de la pequeña cicatriz que le había quedado en la muñeca, de que Edward Cullen había estado en su habitación.

Oyó la bocina del coche de Jacob, y bajó para encontrarse con él. El coche estaba parado en medio de la calle, con la música en un volumen alto; empezaba a anochecer y llevaba los faros encendidos para hacerse más visible. Jacob sonrió cuando la vio salir por la puerta. En el asiento trasero estaban Quil y Embry, que la saludaron alegremente cuando la joven subió al asiento del copiloto.

Bella se olvidó durante todo el trayecto de lo vampiros, del mal que la acechaba y de que por su culpa quizás todos a quienes quería también estaban en peligro de muerte.

…

La película había sido un verdadero asco. No en lo referente al argumento, a los actores y a los efectos especiales, pero sí en cuanto a la sangre, los sesos y las extremidades cortadas que volaron en todas direcciones la mayor parte del film. Suerte tenía Bella que esas cosas no la molestaban sobremanera, aunque había sido realmente entretenido ver a los tres chicos que la acompañaban: Jacob se emocionaba cada vez que le volaban la cabeza a un zombie, Quil chilló como una nena en algún momento clave, aunque intentó disimularlo, y Embry se había quedado dormido pasada la hora y media, así que le robaron las palomitas y se las comieron los otros tres.

Salieron del cine con la multitud y los tres chicos fueron al baño de los hombres. Bella, que había ido antes de entrar al cine, salió a la calle a tomar el aire fresco. La gente empezaba ya a disiparse de la entrada del cine y ella se entretuvo leyendo las carteleras. Ciertamente, había películas más interesantes que aquella, pero no podía negar que se lo había pasado bien.

Notó un escalofrío que le recorrió la espalda y le puso la piel de gallina; se frotó y abrazó a si misma, antes de abrocharse mejor la chaqueta. Se volteó de espaldas al cine, a la espera de que salieron los chicos. Y entonces lo vio.

Al otro lado de la carretera, justo delante del cine, había un joven realmente hermoso. De cabello rubio, tez pálida y unos ojos tan rojos que los pudo reconocer a la distancia. Se sobresaltó cuando vio que la miraba fijamente y una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro. ¿Sería ese uno de los vampiros que le mandaban a matarla, otra vez?

Bajó la mano con disimulo hacia su bolsillo, para sacar su teléfono móvil. No creía que llamar a Cullen en ese momento pudiera hacer algo, pero era lo único que podía hacer.

—Bella, ¿Vamos?

Se volteó sobresaltada. Jacob, Embry y Quil habían aparecido por las puertas del cine y la esperaban para volver al coche. Los miró asustada. Si el vampiro se acercaba a ellos, si hacía lo que fuera que tenía pensado hacer con ella allí y ellos lo veían, iba a matarlos.

Pero cuando se volvió a voltear de nuevo, el vampiro había desaparecido. Consideró que era el mejor momento para largarse de allí rápido y salvó la pequeña distancia que la separaba de los chicos. Les dio un poco de prisa ("_Ya es muy tarde, deberíamos volver rápido_") y vio complacida cómo aceleraban el paso.

Deseó que el vampiro no apareciera de nuevo y pensó que cuando llegara a casa llamaría a Edward.

…

El trayecto hacia Forks se le hizo eterno. No pudo evitar mirar por el retrovisor de la derecha cada cinco minutos, imaginando que el vampiro aparecería en cualquier momento. Tampoco escuchó la mayoría de los chistes que le contaron los chicos y sus sonrisas forzadas hicieron que la miraran extrañados.

Había estado tentada de mandarle un mensaje a Edward Cullen, pero temía que la llamara y, estando dentro del coche, no hubiera podido evitar que ellos escucharan su conversación. Entonces se le ocurrió que quizás el vampiro se habría colado en su casa, ¿Podría una cerradura mantenerlo fuera? Lo dudaba. Suplicó mentalmente porque eso no hubiera ocurrido, porque no sabía si su padre estaría en casa o no. Miró la carretera que tenía delante intentando tranquilizarse.

Al fin llegaron delante de la casa de Bella y la joven suspiró un poco aliviada. Eran las once y media y las luces estaban apagadas. El coche de policía de su padre no estaba allí, así que supuso que estaría en La Push viendo algún partido con Harry Clearwater y Billy Black. Si el vampiro hubiera podido o querido entrar no se habría encontrado con su padre.

Bajó del coche y, tras despedirse, se dirigió apresurada hacia la puerta. Pero oyó cómo se abría una de las puertas del coche y, cuando se volteó, Jacob ya se encontraba a su lado, mirándola preocupada. Se sobresaltó de encontrárselo tan cerca tan rápidamente, soltando una pequeña exclamación ¿Desde cuando Jacob era tan rápido y sigiloso?

—¿Qué te pasa, Bella? —le inquirió poniéndose delante de ella. Lo hacía para que Quil y Embry no vieran la expresión de la chica en ningún momento y así ella pudiera tener más confianza. Pero no había ningún tipo de confianza que le permitiera contarle lo que de verdad sucedía.

—No me encuentro bien —señaló la chica, desviando la mirada hacia el suelo. Si Jacob la miraba a los ojos sabría que estaba mintiendo—, creo que es por las palomitas de más que he comido.

Su amigo no pareció complacido y Bella temió que hubiera deducido algo cuando le dijo lo siguiente:

—Si tienes algún problema esta noche, llámame.

Pero era imposible. ¿Qué tipo de lógica utilizaría Jacob para deducir que Cullen y los demás eran vampiros, que había otros vampiros que querían asesinarla y que quizás los licántropos también estuvieran detrás de ella? Quizás se estuviera volviendo loca de remate.

—Gracias —sonrió la joven, antes de entrar en su casa y cerrar la puerta detrás de sí.

Clavó su oreja contra la madera de la puerta, para escuchar qué hacía Jacob. Oyó cómo se alejaba de la casa y subía al coche. Cuando este arrancó y empezó a alejarse, su teléfono empezó a vibrar en su bolsillo. Lo cogió y reconoció el teléfono que aparecía escrito en pantalla.

—¿Bella? —dijo la voz grave de Edward Cullen al otro lado del teléfono—. Sé lo que ha pasado. Coge el coche y ve hacia le bar donde nos conocimos. Si quieres coger algo hazlo ahora. Y no pares para nada.

La joven asintió. Subió a su habitación donde había escondido una mochila con algo de cosas básicas para la supervivencia por si esa situación llegaba definitivamente. Dudó entre dejar o no la carta para Charlie, así que finalmente la dejó medio escondida debajo de su almohada. Bajó a la cocina; en el mármol, cerca del fregadero, todavía había la nota que le explicaba a dónde había ido esa noche. Cogió las llaves de su coche y, cuando salió de la casa, corrió hacia su Chevy rojo sin mirar hacia ningún lado.

Encendió el motor con un rugido y salió disparada (lo mucho que el coche le permitía) hacia su antiguo puesto de trabajo, que yacía abandonado desde los asesinatos. Llegó allí en un tiempo récord, porque ni siquiera se había fijado en los límites de velocidad ni las señales de tráfico, y saltó del automóvil.

Solamente había una farola en el aparcamiento encendida, porque las otras se habían ido fundiendo con el tiempo cuando todavía el bar funcionaba, pero nadie las había cambiado. De normal el cartel luminoso daba suficiente claridad para moverse sin problemas, pero ahora estaba apagado y Bella empezó a notar cómo el pánico nacía en su interior. Todavía tenía las llaves del bar junto con las de su casa, así que intentó abrir la puerta trasera. Pero no se abrió.

Iba a volver de nuevo al coche, cuando notó una presencia detrás de ella. Se volteó lentamente, sabiendo qué era lo que iba a encontrar.

Su silueta se dibujaba con dificultad por la luz de la única farola encendida, pero ella vio esos ojos rojos que la miraban deseosos. Sabía que si quería iba a matarla antes de que pudiera parpadear de nuevo, pero el hecho de seguir viva le hizo pensar que quería jugar primero con ella. Desgraciadamente, tenía razón.

El vampiro se acercó a ella con rapidez inhumana y la agarró por la garganta. Notó como la levantaba con suma facilidad varios centímetros del suelo y la presionaba contra la pared externa del bar. Ella se agarró a su brazo, intentando no ahogarse, pero el vampiro presionó con fuerza.

Se le cortó la respiración al acto.

Intentó dar varias bocanadas de aire, pero le resultaba imposible. Notó cómo los ojos se le humedecían, mientras su boca intentaba, en vano, captar algo de oxígeno. En un último intento por salvarse, le pegó una patada en las piernas al vampiro, pero ni se inmutó. El pie empezó a dolerle de forma intensa.

Empezaba a desfallecer. Todo se volvía todavía más oscuro a su alrededor y sus sentidos se nublaban. Escuchó la risa divertida del vampiro y luego, ante todo pronóstico, cayó pesadamente al suelo. El vampiro la había soltado y ahora ella restaba en el suelo, tomando aire desesperada, mientras los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas.

A su alrededor se escuchaban golpes y gruñidos. También escuchó un aullido animal.

Cuando levantó la cabeza, lo que vio le heló el corazón. Encima del vampiro, que peleaba en el suelo, había un enorme lobo. Era tan grande como su Chevy, de pelaje largo marrón rojizo. El lobo tenía apresado al vampiro entre sus garras e intentaba pegarle mordiscos en la cabeza, pero el vampiro los esquivaba con facilidad.

—Bella, levántate.

Habría reconocido esa voz en cualquier lugar. Bella aceptó la mano que Cullen le había tendido y agradeció que él tirara de ella con facilidad. Detrás de él pudo reconocer al enorme batería del grupo, Emmett McCarthy, que sonreía divertido ante el espectáculo que le ofrecían esos dos seres fantásticos a unos metros sin percatarse de la llegada de más vampiros.

Edward Cullen la acompañó hacia ese Volvo plateado en el que había subido la última vez. Bella se sentó en el asiento trasero y entonces se percató de que estaba llorando. Edward Cullen ocupó el asiento el piloto y escuchó el rugido de su Chevy. Se incorporó para mirar por la ventana: Emmett McCarthy se había metido en el auto y ya se dirigía hacia la carretera. Edward Cullen hizo lo mismo.

—¿Qué ha sido eso? —inquirió la joven, cuando el automóvil avanzaba ya a gran velocidad por la autopista.

—Un licántropo y uno de los secuaces de los Vulturis —repuso Edward, sin apartar la mirada de la carretera.

Bella se tumbó en el asiento. Eso estaba empezando a ser una impresionante locura.

…

¡Bueno, bueno, bueno! ¿Qué os ha parecido el capítulo? Quiero comentar, antes que nada, que me apresuré en tenerlo listo antes de lo previsto (no cumplí los diez días que os dije) debido al interés que me mostrasteis. Vosotros me dais, yo os doy. No podía dejaros ni un día más sin actualizar porque, como lectores, os lo habéis ganado.

¡Sigamos! ¡¿Qué os ha parecido el capítulo? Oh, dios, intento que esté emocionante y misterioso, y creo que lo está, pero cada vez que tengo que actualizar me dan los nervios. Vale, esperaré vuestros comentarios, con lo que creéis que le falta, lo que le sobra o lo que sea, y os lo agradeceré mil veces más de lo que podáis imaginar.

¡Continuemos! Como veo que os gustó jugar al juego de '¿Qué-pasará-ahora?' voy a proponeros otra pregunta: ¿A dónde se llevan a Bella? Como sé que puede ser cualquier sitio del planeta os daré alguna pista: No salen de los Estados Unidos y está a unas 24 horas de Forks en coche. ¡A ver quién lo adivina! =) Ya sabéis: añadís la respuesta a vuestro comentario y yo os mandaré el adelanto en cuanto pueda.

¡Ya casi está! Ahora, lo típico de siempre: ¡AGRADECIMIENTOS (otra vez)! Creo que os lo merecéis más que nadie, porque todos los reviews que me habéis dejado me han hecho más que feliz. Gracias a **trishahudsonblack91, Kapri-Strawwberries, EdwardKaname, NightOfTheHunter, killi, Bella masen, Hayden, delitah cullen, Clari.A, Pani, dani, Paula, dracullen, Al3xandRa PaTT, BellSwan485, klarist, liduvina, joli cullen, Gaby, Melany, Dreams Hunter, sophia18, sammy-loly69, MarCullen20, alyssa, Denisse-Pattinson-Cullen, PaTt 91, lili, Cullen77, mayerli, Draci, Luci, yolabertay, Jumyen, Queen, Vall, jul, nani478, ISABELLA, Black Melisa** (acertaste quien era, pero no me dejaste tu mail y no pude mandarte el adelanto, ¡lo siento!), **Edward, motti 91, Julll585, Login, SUBmit84, MS PREtTITi, Dark, vivilo!, cullen5851, sINginn, gasiu795, DAN plani, Kinomi, MaxiPau, astridnatica, Esme Mary Cullen, janeVisi, BeNessi, Uchinuki, AlReniBeD57, M-c878, Fucsia tell, BeLlIcE lUnA sWaN CuLlEn, Hermi-SsS, yamitwilightadicts, Nixi Evans, cOOCOO'twilighter, Fey, robstenn, keith, lisetty599, WilesaCullen, Julie D, LINACARLIEST, Sebandymori, Bella, Mary, yeni, jacobswan, MAXiii, haylen89, Magtam1830, Kissme, TranconarSay, AlIbAbAsE, FantasaCoLIN, lala cullen y JUAS86. **Espero veros en este capítulo también por aquí =)

Pues bueno, ya nada más. Recordad que en unos días subiré un adelanto en mi blog (http : / efffies . blogspot . com/), que intentaré contestar a todos los reviews y que nos vemos en diez días, a no ser que vuelva a haber una acogida espectacular aclamando un nuevo capítulo ya (entonces intentaría actualizar antes, como esta vez).

¡Os quiero!

Eri.


	5. Las Vegas

**Capítulo reeditado. **El mensaje del final del capítulo es el original. Perdón por las molestias.

**Mezzaluna**

**Las Vegas**

Faltaba poco para el amanecer cuando Bella se despertó, todavía recostada en el asiento trasero del Volvo de Edward Cullen. Tardó varios segundos en orientarse, pero luego lo recordó todo: La aparición del vampiro, su fuga hacia el bar, el vampiro y un enorme lobo, el rescate de Edward Cullen y Emmett McCarthy.

El joven, que seguía conduciendo el coche, no se volteó cuando ella se incorporó para mirar qué había al otro lado de la ventana, pero Bella pudo ver sus ojos rojos fijos en ella a través del retrovisor. No parecía que estuvieran en Forks, porque no había grandes árboles; de hecho, ni siquiera se parecía a la provincia de Olympic.

Se encontraban en medio de un desierto en el horizonte del cual se podían ver unas lejanas montañas, debido a la inminente salida del sol. No había casi nada de vegetación y, delante de ellos, aparecía una interminable carretera. El coche de Bella les seguía la pista varios metros por detrás.

—Estamos en el condado de Paradise, casi en Las Vegas —le explicó Cullen, dejando de mirar al infinito que tenía delante— Has estado durmiendo todo el día. Vamos allí porque esta noche celebramos un concierto y será un lugar seguro.

Bella abrió la boca para contestar pero se quedó callada. Se había quedado dormida a altas horas de la madrugada tras haber parado a cenar algo en una gasolinera y, debido al cansancio y estrés producido por todo lo sucedido, no se había despertado. Antes no se había atrevido a preguntar nada y ahora las dudas volvían a acecharla: ¿Qué iban a hacer con ella? ¿Qué iba a hacer ella con su padre? Tarde o temprano debía volver a casa o se preocuparía.

Estaba convencida que, con la carta que le había dejado, no se iba a poner demasiado nervioso. Le había dicho que su madre había llamado, que había quedado con ir a hablar con ella en Seattle y que volvería en cuanto las cosas estuvieran mejor. Le pedía que no la llamara, porque no sabía cómo iban a estar las cosas. Seguramente, su padre iba a esperar un tiempo prudencial; una semana quizás, pero luego empezaría a preocuparse. Se preguntó si debía mandarle un mensaje a su padre diciéndole que todo iba bien, pero temía que la llamara; no estaba convencida de cómo iba a sonar su voz tras todo aquello.

Eso, claro está, si su madre no llamaba antes como había hecho el día antes, desde luego. Intentaba no pensar cómo podía ponerse todo si las cosas sucedían de ese modo y se concentró en mirar el punto infinito y oscuro donde terminaba la larga carretera.

—¿Quieres sentarte delante? —preguntó Edward, volviéndola a la realidad.

Sin esperar la respuesta de la joven bajó la velocidad y paró en la cuneta. Bella bajó y subió rápidamente en el otro asiento. Él aceleró de nuevo y reprendieron la marcha. Él seguía sin mirarla, así que decidió intentar resolver sus dudas.

—¿Qué va a pasar conmigo?

El joven tardó en contestar. Pasaron varios kilómetros antes de que Cullen abriera la boca y el horizonte empezaba a cobrar ya un color rojizo. Finalmente su boca se alargó en una leve sonrisa.

—No lo sé.

Bella se quedó atónita.

—¿Y qué hago aquí entonces? —inquirió algo molesta.

—¿Acaso preferirías estar muerta debajo la farola del aparcamiento?

Fijó su mirada de nuevo en el horizonte. Su respiración se había acelerado ante aquella revelación; no, no prefería estar muerta, pero le hubiera gustado oír que él tenía un plan para mantenerla a salvo. Algo bien planificado, que demostrara una preocupación que pudiera ir más lejos que el mantenerla viva porque le causaba curiosidad. Pero no encontraba en el comportamiento del conductor ningún indicio que pudiera indicarle esa preocupación. Solo curiosidad.

Las luces de la ciudad creaban un halo lejano que competía con la inminente salida del sol. Se moría de curiosidad por saber qué iba a pasar cuando el sol saliera (¿No era de cultura popular que a los vampiros no les podía tocar el sol?), pero vio que no iba a ver nada extraordinario cuando tomaron un desvío hacia la entrada Este de la ciudad.

No quiso preguntarle nada más, porque necesitaba ordenar primero sus pensamientos, así que se concentró en analizar lo sucedido. Estaba en Las Vegas con un grupo de vampiros porque otro grupo de vampiros y unos licántropos querían matarla; su padre pensaba que estaba en Seattle con su fugitiva madre y nadie iba a echarla de menos en una semana. Si volvía a su casa corría peligro de muerte (al igual que todos quienes la rodeaba), si se quedaba allí también. Se encontraba estancada en la situación más surrealista de toda su existencia.

Pronto empezó a ver los carteles luminosos típicos de esa ciudad y, antes de que el sol saliera por detrás de las montañas que seguían creando la noche en la zona, empezaron a descender por la rampa que llevaba al parking del primer hotel que encontraron. No pudo leer su nombre ni ver su aspecto, porque había estado ensimismada por las letras de neón que brillaban por doquier.

—La habitación es la doscientos treinta y ocho —le dijo Cullen, tendiéndole una tarjeta electrónica—. Come, dúchate, duerme un rato y luego ya hablaremos.

…

Pasó el día entero en ese modesto hotel. Cuando se había despertado al mediodía (increíblemente había podido dormir todavía más) se había encontrado con una nota explicándole que iban a ir a buscarla cuando anocheciera. Ella aprovechó todo ese rato libre para intentar buscar una solución a todo, pero no se le ocurrió nada, así que terminó tumbada en la cama mirando absorta al televisor. No podía pedir ayuda a nadie que conociera sin exponerlo al peligro y ya era suficiente problema temiendo por su propia vida.

Pasaron las horas y, finalmente, llegó un taxi que la recogió y se la llevó hacia el centro de la ciudad. Cruzaron una esquina y se metieron en la calle principal. Bella observó las resplandecientes calles, con sus luces de neón y las bombillas que centelleaban anunciando distintos espectáculos. Pasaros cerca de algunos hoteles tan famosos que incluso ella conocía su nombre, como era el caso del hotel Bellagio, cuyas fuentes cibernéticas bailaban al son de la música de Elvis Presley, o eso le pareció reconocer a ella cuando pasaron por delante a gran velocidad.

Cogieron la siguiente esquina a la derecha y, tras varios cruces más, llegaron delante del hotel Aria. El hotel donde había pasado el día parecía todavía más modesto si se comparaba con aquel, cuyas paredes de cristal centelleaban a la luz de los carteles de los casinos. Bella bajó del taxi y entró en la recepción, sin saber qué hacer. ¿Debía pedir por Cullen o por su apellido?

—Estoy aquí —le dijo una voz suave a sus espaldas.

Se volteó para encontrarse cara a cara con Edward Cullen. Iba vestido con un esmoquin y sonrió cuando vio su expresión perdida. Le hizo un gesto para que la siguiera y se dirigieron hacia el ascensor. Subieron hasta la planta veinte y Cullen salió del ascensor, precedido por Bella. Siguieron por un elegante pasillo graciosamente iluminado hasta que llegaron delante de una enorme puerta cuyo cartel predicaba 'Sky Villa 4'. Imaginó que sería la habitación, pero sus dudas se resolvieron cuando cruzó el umbral.

No era una habitación normal, sino que se encontraban en lo que podía haber sido un duplex de dos plantas. Desde la puerta se veía una saleta de estar con cómodos y modernos sofás, que estaban delante de un televisor de plasma; a lo lejos había un pequeño comedor y, entre esas dos habitaciones había una escalera dorada que subía hacia el piso de arriba donde, supuso la joven, había los dormitorios.

Pero eso no era lo más alucinante. Lo mejor era que la cuarta pared de la enorme estancia, la que debía dar al exterior, había sido reemplazada por un enorme ventanal que dejaba ver toda la ciudad desde una altura vertiginosa. Las montañas del horizonte se veían recortadas por una luz amarillenta, que le indicó a Bella que el sol ya se había puesto.

—Estarás aquí hasta que termine el concierto —explicó Edward, mirando el reloj—, y luego hablaremos sobre lo que quieras, si no lo tienes ya todo claro —La joven asintió con la cabeza, preguntándose cómo iba a aclararse las cosas a ella misma si hacía casi cuarenta y ocho horas que lo estaba intentando.

Antes de que ninguno de los dos pudiera preguntar nada más, la puerta se abrió y entraron los otros tres miembros del grupo acompañados por una sonriente Alice Brandon, que saludó a Bella efusivamente. El batería, Emmett McCarthy se limitó a hacerle un gesto con la cabeza, pero los otros dos, Rosalie Hale y Jasper Withlock se limitaron a desviar la mirada, aunque la primera mostraba una mueca de disgusto. Bella no entendió el por qué de esas reacciones.

—Alice se quedará contigo —le explicó Edward, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta. Eso le explicó cómo iba a poder entenderlo todo así que, cuando se cerraron las puertas, Bella se volteó hacia la joven vampira, que le mostraba su perfecta sonrisa.

—Siéntate e interrógame —le ofreció, sentándose ella también en uno de los cómodos sofás—. Tenemos permiso para ponerte al tanto de todo.

Bella sonrió. Por primera vez empezaba a ver que podía sacar algo en claro.

—¿Qué era eso que me atacó ayer? —preguntó de golpe y sopetón. No era la pregunta más importante, pero la tenía picada de curiosidad.

—Un vampiro —repuso Alice, extrañada.

—Eso ya lo sé —suspiró Bella—. Me refiero al otro. ¿Era un licántropo?

Alice asintió. Eso explicaba que el vampiro que había intentado matarla la hubiera dejado a un lado para preocuparse por salvarse a si mismo. Le vino en mente la situación que acababan de vivir y formuló la siguiente pregunta.

—¿Por qué me miraban mal los demás? —no quiso hacer alusiones, por temor a que hubiera sido algo que ella hubiera imaginado. La expresión de consternación de Alice le dijo que había dado en el clavo.

—Jasper y Rosalie creen que nos vas a traer problemas —le explicó—. Tenemos demasiada presión encima nuestro, por culpa de los Vulturis, y creen que vas a complicar las cosas de algún modo u otro —se encogió de hombros—. Yo creo que no, pero Emmett hará un poco lo que Rosalie le diga.

Bella asintió, pensando en la siguiente pregunta.

—Sigo sin entender por qué Edward está tan interesado en que siga viva —comentó impaciente—. No es que me moleste, se lo agradezco, pero si no os importa matar humanos… ¿Tan curiosa me hace el hecho de que él no pueda leer mi mente?

Alice se mordió el labio inferior.

—No es que no pueda contarte esto —explicó la joven—, es que prefiero que te lo cuente él.

Bella asintió. Sus razones debía tener la joven para no querer contárselo ahora que tenían vía libre para explicárselo todo. De todos modos, no era algo que le preocupara sobremanera en esos momentos. Así que se decidió por hacer la pregunta clave.

—¿Qué va a ser de mi a partir de ahora?

La joven dudó antes de responder.

—Hay varias opciones —levantó un dedo—: puedes quedarte con nosotros un tiempo, como humana, hasta ver cómo evolucionan las cosas; pero eso casi significa renunciar a tu vida anterior —levantó otro dedo—. Puedes volver a tu pueblo y esperar que no se metan contigo de nuevo, si es que puedes vivir con eso, o puedes no volver a tu pueblo, pero seguir como humana —suspiró y levantó otro dedo—. Y, por muy surrealista que pueda parecerte, podríamos convertirte en un vampiro: estarías más segura y no dependerías de nosotros pero deberías renunciar a tu vida.

Se quedó paralizada. No había ningún tipo de salida que le permitiese volver a ser la chica que era antes. O cambiaba, o lo dejaba todo, o esperaba a que la mataran. Alice leyó la desesperación en sus ojos y desvió esa roja mirada. Bella notó cómo se le humedecían los ojos y se levantó del sofá. Sin más, subió hacia el piso superior donde había un lujoso dormitorio, tal y como había imaginado, pero no le prestó atención.

Se tumbó en la cama y cerró los ojos para evitar que las lágrimas se escaparan de ellos. ¿Qué había hecho ella para que su vida se destrozara de ese modo?

…

No sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado cuando se despertó. Delante de ella, la pared de cristal había sido cubierta por las persianas, pero un reloj digital que había en la mesilla de noche le indicó que todavía era de madrugada. Dio una vuelta sobre si misma, para quedar en el costado opuesto de la cama, pero se encontró con un par de ojos rojos que la observaban en la oscuridad. Se incorporó de golpe, en estado de alerta.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —inquirió molesta al reconocer a Edward Cullen.

El joven hizo un gesto de disgusto por el tono de voz de la chica.

—Esta es mi suite —explicó—. Te dejo estar aquí, deberías estarme agradecida.

Bella enarcó una ceja, molesta.

—¿Agradecida? —continuó—. No estaría aquí si no fuera por tu culpa.

Fue él quien pareció molesto entonces.

—¿Mi culpa? —inquirió atónito.

Bella se levantó de la cama, encarando el vampiro. Aunque sabía que era una acción totalmente irracional, ya no podía aguantar más. Tenía muchas cosas que decirle y dejarle claras al joven que la miraba desconcertado.

—Si tú y tu estúpido grupo de música no hubierais decidido venir a 'cenar' a mi bar —comentó apuntándolo con un dedo—, yo ahora podría seguir con mi vida de estudiante normal y corriente. Os plantasteis allí, destrozaste mi vida al ponerme en peligro, al darme a conocer la verdad y ahora me encuentro en un callejón sin salida —se cruzó de brazos—. ¡Y lo más irónico es que sigo con vida porque te parezco curiosa!

Cuando hubo terminado de hablar fue cuando se dio cuenta de que había hablado más de la cuenta. El joven la observaba con una expresión totalmente seria, pero algo en sus ojos les indicaba lo furioso que se encontraba con ella.

—No sabes nada, estúpida humana —escupió él—, pero si quieres puedo acabar con tu vida ahora mismo.

Se asustó. Por un momento, pensó que iba a morir, así que hizo lo único que podía hacer en ese momento: echó a correr escaleras abajo. Pero cuando hubo llegado al pie de las mismas se encontró con el joven vampiro delante de ella, con una sonrisa sádica en el rostro.

—¿Crees que estarías mejor muerta? —le agarró de un brazo y ella notó su mano fría por debajo de la tela de su camiseta—. ¿Prefieres morir? Porque podría aplastarte con más facilidad de lo que te imaginas —presionó con fuerza, haciendo que la joven soltara un chillido de dolor.

—¡Edward! ¡Para!

La puerta del dormitorio se había abierto y, en una milésima de segundo, habían entrado Alice Brandon y Emmett McCarthy que sujetaron a Edward y lo alejaron de Bella. La joven, por eso, no se quedó a esperar a ver qué pasaba, sino que echó a correr por la suite y el pasillo, dando la casualidad de que encontró el ascensor parado en esa misma planta.

Bajó al recibidor del hotel y, sin pensárselo dos veces, llegó a la conclusión de que iba a estar tan segura dentro del hotel, acompañada por ese loco vampiro asesino, como fuera del hotel. Salió a la brillante noche de Las Vegas con los pocos dólares que llevaba en el bolsillo.

…

Tras deambular durante varias horas entre las entradas de los casinos, los borrachos y los turistas que poblaban la ciudad de los carteles de neón, llegó al Fountaine Park, cerca del aeropuerto Norte de la ciudad. No era un gran parque, pero pensó que podría esconderse allí mientras recapacitaba; así que echó a andar por los caminillos de piedras que se habrían paso por entre el césped y los pocos árboles que había allí.

Alice le había dado tres opciones: seguir con ellos, volver a casa, o convertirse en un vampiro. La última quedaba totalmente eliminada al momento, porque no tenía el menor interés en volverse una asesina. Desde hacía tres horas la opción de seguir con ellos había quedado también eliminada. ¿Debía volver a su casa y arriesgarse a morir? ¿Debía arriesgar las vidas de quienes la rodeaban?

El único dinero del que disponía eran diez dólares. No se atrevería a volver al hotel a por sus cosas si ni siquiera sabía si estaban allí o no. Tampoco podía pedirle dinero prestado a su padre, porque en casa no había suficiente. ¿Debía llamar a su madre? Estaba segura que Renée le daría lo que necesitara, pero le molestaba tener que hablar con la mujer que los había dejado tirados a ella y a Charlie.

Con diez dólares no tenía ni para comer durante un solo día. No sabía qué iba a hacer.

—¿Bella?

La voz sonó dulce y grácil a sus espaldas. No se sobresaltó, porque la reconoció de inmediato. Se volteó para encarar a Alice Brandon, que la observaba con precaución.

—Si has venido a matarme hazlo rápido —suspiró la joven.

La vampira mostró una expresión preocupada y se acercó a ella. Llevaba una chaqueta en las manos que le prestó a la joven; Bella no se había percatado del frío que hacía hasta que se abrigó con esa chaqueta tan calentita.

—Verás —empezó Alice—, Edward está aquí porque quiere hablar contigo.

La expresión de terror de la joven hizo que Alice se apresurara en seguir hablando.

—Yo no me iré lejos. Él no te hará daño, de veras —le prometió Alice, acercándose a Bella cono quien se acerca a un pequeño animal herido—. Debes escuchar lo que él quiere decirte.

Bella hizo una mueca de desconcierto. Finalmente suspiró y asintió con la cabeza. Alice sonrió y se alejó.

La joven se sentó en el suelo, a la espera de la llegada del vampiro. La manera en que la había tratado aquella noche la había desconcertado mucho; no entendía esa ansia exagerada por salvar su vida y que, de pronto, él mismo hubiera intentado matarla. ¿No estaría jugando con ella? ¿No sería todo una farsa de locos asesinos para hacerla sufrir hasta la locura?

No oyó cómo se acercaba, pero levantó la vista cuando notó una presencia delante de ella.

Allí estaba Edward Cullen en todo su esplendor. Todavía con el esmoquin, con las manos en los bolsillos en expresión preocupada y un gesto en el rostro que terminaba de adornar la situación. Parecía un ser completamente distinto al que la había agarrado con fuerza horas antes; parecía un ángel bajo la luz de la luna.

—Creo que te mereces la última explicación —concluyó él, sentándose en el suelo junto a ella—. La pregunta es si quieres oírla.

Bella enarcó una ceja, desconcertada. Sabía que se refería a explicarle el motivo de todo y que todos conocían las ganas que ella tenía de conocer esa respuesta. ¿Por qué le preguntaba si quería oírla?

—Sé qué visión tienes ahora de mi —le dijo—, pero debes entender que, en cuanto sepas esto, tu visión puede que empeore.

La joven suspiró.

—No lo creo.

Edward le mostró una sonrisa socarrona. Notó cómo se le aceleraba el corazón.

—Voy a contarte mi secreto.

…

_Bueno, pues no tengo mucho tiempo para comentar, porque debo terminar un trabajo cuanto antes. Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo y os doy mil gracias por todos los reviews que me habéis mandado. Empiezo a estar algo atareada con la uni, pero seguiré actualizando como ahora. ¿Cómo estáis vosotros/as?_

_Gracias a **Belewyn, delitah cullen, astridnatica, joli cullen, Magtam1830, isa-21, Nixi Evans, KarenCullen, Clari.A, NightOfTheHunter, sophia18, yolabertay, angel de acuario, InuxKag-titia88, liduvina, yamitwilightadicts, BELLA, aLiBaBaSa, Julie, Login452, klarist, Paula, MAGENTA, Cullen black Jash, Drack, bucle85, Cullen Mia9, OoBartilLoveoO, Jandead, MezzaMoon, GluterSpok, KISSME, cRaMEll, cataplusss, Dtet1, sOngCraz, Melissa de maleza, HALIbUH, KrakenRena58, Kapri-StrawwBerries, trIX, BellaSwan485, JYNA, EwOtion, jumyen, blackili, submit87, Dreams Hunter, Denisse-Pattinson-Cullen, dracullen, Al3xandRa PaTT, EdwardKaname, MaxiPau, MarCullen20, killi, Bella masen, Melania, Hayden, verónica, Melany, RoseBree Luna Stanner Cullen, Helennita Cullen, Fey, UbT, calris, turLen89, sINg90 **y** jUlie**. Muchisimas gracias especialmente a vosotras, por haberos tomado el tiempo de dejar un review._

_Bueno, como siempre, la pregunta del millón ¿Cuál es el secreto de Edward? Obviamente, la respuesta en el siguiente capítulo… ¡Y a ver si alguien lo adivina y gana un adelanto! Para todos, el adelanto oficial estará en mi blog (http : / efffies . blogspot . com /) –debéis quitar los espacios entre 'palabras'-. _

_Ah, sobre lo que os pregunté en el capítulo anterior de Vulturis o Volturis… He seguido investigando, además de lo que me contestasteis. Alguien dijo que Vulturi era como la traducción, y que en inglés era Volturi (esto lo vi en un grupo de facebook). Total, que en mi libro dice Vulturi, así que lo dejaré escrito de este modo, porque lo he cambiado tantas veces que ya ni sé qué hacer. Ujú. Espero que no moleste a nadie._

_Como siempre, nos vemos en 10 días a no ser que vea que os da otro patatús =)_

_Besos enormes,_

_Eri._


	6. El secreto de Edward

**Capítulo reeditado. **El mensaje del final del capítulo es el original. Perdón por las molestias.

**Mezzaluna**

**El secreto de Edward**

Edward la había convencido para que le siguiera hasta un pequeño bar.

El lugar se encontraba en los sótanos de un enorme teatro, pero quedaba camuflado por las luces brillantes del exterior. Cuando entró dentro, a Bella le pareció que había cambiado de ciudad. Era un pequeño antro lleno de humo del tabaco que consumían los clientes. Una suave melodía de jazz ambientaba el sitio por debajo de las conversaciones animadas de quienes estaban allí tomando una copa antes o después de ir de fiesta.

Nadie reconoció a Edward, aunque con el esmoquin llamaba la atención, y los dos se dirigieron hasta una pequeña mesilla que había en una de las esquinas ahumadas del bar. Edward fue a pedir las bebidas en la barra y regresó con una cerveza para él y con una mezcla, que Bella identificó como vodka con piña, para ella.

—¿Bebes cerveza? —preguntó la joven extrañada al ver que Edward hacía un trago. Se acordó de la noche que los conoció, cuando él y los demás habían pedido bebidas alcohólicas. Ella había recogido las copas vacías antes de irse a casa.

—¿Verdad que tú puedes comer arena, aunque no te guste? —sonrió él—. Esto es algo parecido. Pero no hemos venido a hablar de eso.

Bella asintió. Dio un sorbo a la bebida y vio que apenas había alcohol. El sabor dulce de la piña la volvió un poco a la realidad. Seguramente lo habría hecho por eso.

—Mi nombre como humano era Edward Masen —explicó el vampiro, como quien empieza a contarle a alguien una historia muy larga— y nací el 20 de junio de 1901 en Chicago —sonrió al ver la expresión de asombro de Bella—. Cuando tenía 17 años, antes de alistarme en el ejército, una epidemia de gripe española asoló la ciudad. Murieron mis padres y yo estuvo a punto de morir, pero Carlisle Cullen me salvó.

La joven enarcó una ceja. No sabía quién demonios era ese hombre.

—Te hemos comentado que no hacemos esto por gusto —continuó Edward, sin hacer caso a la expresión desconcertada de Bella—. Carlisle Cullen es quien unió a nuestra familia. Nos ha convertido a casi todos, y le debemos muchas cosas. Es como nuestro padre. Ahora los Vulturis le tienen preso a él y a Esme, su esposa, en Italia para asegurarse de que no cambiamos de planes.

—¿Qué no cambiéis de plan? —preguntó Bella, tomando otro sorbo de la bebida. Edward parecía realmente preocupado e indignado mientras explicaba eso; una fina arruga surcaba su blanca y pétrea frente y había un destello de impotencia en sus ojos.

—Los Vulturis son el grupo más grande y poderoso de vampiros que existe —puntualizó—. ¿Cómo te sentirías tú si supieras que hay otro grupo de vampiros que quiere unir a todos los vampiros de los Estados Unidos? Temen que, tras liquidar a los licántropos, continuemos con nuestra unificación y los derrotemos. Saben qué significa Carlisle para nosotros y lo utilizan como chantaje —bajó la mirada hacia su vaso de cerveza y restó en silencio.

La joven parecía absorta en aquella historia. Poco a poco, los cabos sueltos que había allí empezaban a tener más sentido. A medida que Edward le contaba todo lo que le faltaba por saber, dejaba a un lado la terrorífica visión del incidente de aquella noche y se tranquilizaba. Empezaba a ver el lado más humano de aquellos seres. No lo hacían con un fin maléfico (dejando de lado que querían liquidar a otros seres fantásticos); Edward Cullen y su grupo, en concreto, lo hacían para ayudar a ese tal Carlisle.

—Ahora ya entiendes por qué actuamos como actuamos —continuó Edward—, pero no estamos aquí por eso. Necesitas saber por qué te estoy protegiendo.

Bella asintió lentamente. Sabía que iba a contarle la verdad, por fin, y que después de eso seguramente no habría marcha atrás. Era una intuición tan segura como que respiraba para vivir.

—Quiero saberlo, Edward.

Fue la primera vez que lo llamaba por el nombre de pila, sin el apellido. Él también pareció percatarse de eso, porque se quedó unos instantes callado, observándola con aquellos ojos rojos que tanto le habían asustado al principio. Pero ahora, pese a que fuesen de color rojo, ya no le daban miedo. Se miraron unos instantes en silencio, cada uno observando al otro con firmeza, esperando a que el otro flaqueara. Pero ninguno lo hizo.

—¿Crees en el destino, Isabella Swan?

La joven esperó expectante.

—Antes de caer enfermo, yo estaba prometido —desvió la mirada hacia algún punto por encima de la cabeza de Bella; ella notó cómo se le enrojecían las mejillas por algún motivo y se sintió nerviosa—. Cuando caí enfermo le pedí que no me visitara por miedo a contagiarla. Me creyó muerto cuando Carlisle me transformó pero, como bien sabes, no lo estaba —soltó un suspiro—. Un vampiro joven es muy violento e inestable, y Carlisle me recomendó no visitarla hasta que fuera capaz de controlar mis instintos; le hice caso. Él me prometió que, cuando llegara el momento, podría explicarle a mi prometida qué había pasado conmigo; pero era una cosa que solamente podía hacer si ella era incapaz de ser feliz sin mí puesto que, si le contaba la verdad pero ella no quería convertirse, debería matarla debido a las leyes de los Vulturis.

Bella estaba ensimismada escuchando aquella historia. Había algo en ella que le resultaba cercano, aunque no lograba saber por qué. El movimiento de los labios del joven la tenía embelesada desde que había empezado a hablar pero, con ese nuevo relato, la estaba dejando totalmente hipnotizada.

—Meses después de mi supuesta muerte, me llegó la noticia de que ella estaba en el lecho de muerte por culpa de la misma enfermedad que había 'acabado' con mi vida —clavó de nuevo su mirada roja en ella y eso la devolvió un poco a la realidad—. En esas fechas Carlisle se encontraba fuera de la ciudad y yo estaba solo. No pude evitar ir a verla. Quería hacer con ella lo mismo que Carlisle había hecho conmigo y salvarla también…

La frase había quedado cortada. Bella supo el porqué.

—Pero no la salvaste.

La voz de Bella había sonado contundente. De algún modo conocía el final de esa historia antes de que él se la hubiera contado: pasó algo que hizo que Edward no pudiera salvarla. Estaba preparada para saber ese final.

—Hacía tiempo que había visto que yo podía leer la mente de las personas —continuó—, y quería aprovechar ese don para saber si ella todavía me quería tanto como yo a ella. Pero, cuando llegué en la habitación donde ella esperaba la muerte, descubrí que no podía leer su mente.

Notó cómo el corazón le daba un vuelco. Le había dicho que la suya era la única mente que no podía leer y que por eso la dejaba con vida; acababa de darse cuenta de que seguía con vida porque no podía leer su mente, como había pasado con su prometida. Ella no era nadie especial, era alguien que le recordaba a su antiguo amor.

—Ella me reconoció y se asustó. Pensaba que era una fantasma. Intenté explicarle qué sucedía, que iba a salvarse —continuó él, con una voz cada vez más suave—. Intenté convertirla pero, como ya te he dicho antes, un vampiro joven no puede controlar sus impulsos. No pude dejar de beber su sangre y la maté.

Bella se llevó la mano a la boca, para intentar esconder su sobresalto. Ahora entendía por qué le había dicho él que nada iba a ser igual cuando supiera su secreto. ¿Cómo podía sentirse segura al lado de un vampiro que había matado al ser que más quería? Notó cómo se le humedecían los ojos por culpa de la impresión, aunque en el fondo ya sabía que esa historia terminaba mal.

—¿Por qué me has preguntado si creo en el destino? —inquirió ella, con un hilo de voz.

Una sonrisa fina se dibujó en el rostro del joven.

—Mi prometida se llamaba Isabella.

…

De camino al hotel Bella fue tranquilizándose. Él le había explicado que solamente los vampiros jóvenes no podían controlar sus impulsos; ahora hacía ya muchos años que él había dejado de sucumbir a sus instintos y además, como se veía obligado a estar rodeado de más humanos ahora que era un 'cantante' famoso, había aprendido a saciar su sed de forma continua para evitar problemas.

—Lo que ha ocurrido esta noche no volverá a ocurrir —le dijo a un par de manzanas del hotel—. Para mi es muy difícil relacionarme contigo: puedo leer la mente de todos, menos la tuya. No sé qué piensas, qué te asusta, no sé nada de ti si tú no me lo dices. Fue por eso que me perdí, pero no volverá a ocurrir ahora que ya lo sabes todo.

Bella asintió.

Había algo en la actitud de Edward que le daba la impresión a la joven de que intentaba convencerla para que se quedara con ellos. En parte lo entendía: él creía que ella era algo como la reencarnación de su prometida. ¿Lo era? Quizás simplemente eran muchas casualidades que él había interpretado de ese modo. La verdad era que ella no sentía nada hacia él aparte del miedo y la admiración que le causaba.

¿O no?

Porque se había dado cuenta que, poco a poco, le había cogido confianza. ¿Cuántas personas estarían al lado de un vampiro sin inmutarse? Ella paseaba de madrugada por Las Vegas acompañada por uno y ambos se dirigían a un hotel donde había cuatro vampiros más. Era muy temerario, cierto, pero Bella sabía que no iban a hacerle daño. O eso deseaba.

Estaban a punto de llegar al hotel, cuando Bella vio parado delante de él un coche que le sonaba mucho. Era un Volkswagen Rabbit del 1986. Lo conocía, ese modelo en concreto, porque era el coche de su mejor amigo Jacob Black. Pero claro, era ese modelo, no ese coche, aunque tuviera mucho parecido desde la lejanía.

Edward se quedó en silencio al ver que ella miraba el coche y salvaron la distancia que los separaba del hotel sin abrir la boca. Ella no quería invitarlo a hablar porque todavía estaba digiriendo lo que había pasado a lo largo de esa noche. A lo lejos empezaba a verse un cielo más rosado que azul, lo que le indicó que faltaba poco para el amanecer.

Al final iba a hacer un cambio de horarios y estaría despierta por la noche, pensó la chica, cuando cruzaron la última calle que los separaba del hotel.

Pero no llegaron a entrar.

Apoyado en la pared delante, abrigado con una chaqueta deportiva, estaba ni más ni menos que su amigo Jacob Black, que la miraba furioso.

—¿Jake? —susurró ella, con un hilo de voz.

—Te dije que no te juntaras con esta gente —gruñó el joven acercándose a ella y tomándola del brazo para apartarla de Edward, como si temiera que, de un momento a otro, él fuera a arrancarle la cabeza—. Tenemos que volver a Forks.

Bella se zafó de su amigo.

—Jake, no pasa nada —continuó. Debía disimular ante Jacob o iba a descubrir el secreto de Edward—. No son mala gente; no creo que asesinaran a Jessica y al señor Grey.

Jacob rodó los ojos y bufó molesto. Ella se lo quedó mirando desconcertada; no entendía la expresión de su amigo. Se volteó para mirar a Edward, implorándole un poco de ayuda.

—Lo sabe todo, Bella —susurró Edward y las palabras cayeron como piedras encima de la joven, porque eso dejaba a Jacob en una mala situación—. Claro que lo sabe ella —le dijo entonces a Jacob. La joven se quedó desconcertada, hasta que recordó que Edward podía leer el pensamiento de la gente—. No, no sabe nada de ti —sonrió maliciosamente el vampiro.

Jacob lo fulminó con la mirada.

—¿Saber qué? —inquirió Bella, mirando a Jacob con preocupación.

—Gracias —susurró Jacob con veneno, clavando su mirada en los ojos rojos del vampiro.

—¿Saber qué? —insistió Bella que estaba empezando a sentirse realmente perdida.

Edward sonrió victorioso cuando Bella dejó de mirarlo.

—¿Se lo dirás tú o se lo digo yo? —le preguntó a Jacob, que parecía estar a punto de saltarle encima a Edward y arrancarle los ojos.

Bella se volteó de nuevo hacia Edward.

—¿Decirme el qué?

El suspiró de Jacob hizo que mirara de nuevo a su amigo, quien parecía estar del todo abatido.

—No te enfades conmigo —empezó el joven—. Me prohibieron decírtelo, por tu bien —continuó, al ver la cara de desconcierto de la joven.

—¿Decirme el qué? —repitió ella, totalmente desconcertada y ya un poco cansada de esa situación.

—Soy un licántropo, Bella —había pronunciado las palabras con mucha vacilación y su mirada enfadada desapareció cuando analizó el rostro de la joven—. De hecho, soy el licántropo que te salvó de un vampiro hace tres noches.

Bella abrió la boca para hablar. ¿Jacob era ese ser enorme que había aparecido de improvisto en Grey's? ¿Ese lobo impresionante que se había enzarzado en una pelea con el vampiro que casi la mata? Era imposible que Jacob, su mejor amigo, el amigo de toda la vida, fuera un licántropo. Y era todavía más improbable que no le hubiera dicho nada en todo ese tiempo.

Miró desconcertada a Edward, que asintió para resolver todas sus dudas. Luego clavó su mirada traicionada en Jacob. Su mejor amigo le había mentido siempre; él lo había sabido todo desde un buen principio y no le había dicho nada. Había dejado que siguiera metiéndose en problemas. Su mejor amigo.

—Tenemos que volver a Forks —le dijo Jacob, cambiando apresuradamente de tema—. Tu padre está como loco porque llamó tu madre y le dijo que no estabas con ella.

Genial, pensó la joven. Eso terminaba de adornar la situación.

…

El viaje hacia Forks fue un absoluto caos. Jacob quería llevársela al momento y Edward se negaba en dejarla ir con un licántropo insensato, según palabras textuales. Finalmente ella convenció a Edward de que Jacob no era ningún insensato y se fue con él, acordando un pequeño albergue donde iban a parar a dormir, por cuenta pagada de Edward. Además, el vampiro le prometió que iría a verla próximamente y le pidió que la llamara cuando llegara.

—¿Qué te han hecho? —inquirió Jacob nada más subieron a su coche, como si esperara que ella fuera a relatarle una sarta de torturas y violaciones.

Ella no le había hablado en todo el viaje, que duró casi dos días. Su mejor amigo no había confiado suficientemente en ella y no se lo iba a perdonar con tanta facilidad. No podía creer que Jacob no le hubiera contado nada cuando ella sobrevivió al incidente del bar. ¡Cuando habían ido al cine él también había visto al vampiro y por eso le dijo que si tenía algún problema lo llamase! Se sentía estúpida

Pero era su amigo y, como tal, le ofreció su ayuda antes de llegar al pueblo.

—Le he dicho a tu padre que te habías ido porque necesitabas tiempo para pensar —comentó bajando la velocidad el vehículo con la entrada al pueblo—. Le dije que sabía donde estabas, cosa que era cierta, y que si iba él no volverías —concluyó cuando se acercaron a la puerta de su casa—. Deberías intentar parecer una persona triste que se ha fugado de casa. Borra esa sonrisa estúpida que tienes en la cara.

Se molestó muchísimo al oír eso, pero intentó no hacerle caso. La verdad era que, desde que se había ido de Las Vegas, un sentimiento de euforia había empezado a extenderse por todo su cuerpo. Se sentía alegre de pensar que había algo que la unía a Edward Cullen, aunque no entendía por qué. Luego hablaría con él e intentaría acabar de aclararlo todo definitivamente.

—¿Cómo me has encontrado en Las Vegas? —inquirió de pronto, volviéndose hacia Jacob. Su amigo ya no le parecía tan desagradable como le había parecido horas antes. Ahora volvía a ser Jacob, con un enorme secreto, pero Jacob.

Su amigo sonrió.

—Busqué tu olor.

Esa frase empezaba a perturbarla un poco, pero habían llegado delante de la puerta de su casa y su padre, al reconocer el coche, había salido de la casa apresado para reencontrarse con su hija. Bella bajó del coche temiendo una fuerte reprimenda. Por eso la alegró ver que su padre le daba un abrazo y la invitaba a entrar. La excusa de Jacob había funcionado.

Se volteó para decirle adiós a su amigo con la mano, pero él ya se había ido calle abajo secundado por el rugido del motor del Volkswagen.

La joven subió a la habitación para cambiarse de ropa y darse un baño mientras su padre se ofrecía en prepararle un desayuno. Si se hubiera fugado de ese modo estando Renée en casa, seguramente la habrían castigado durante meses. Pero su padre odiaba todo lo que se pudiera relacionar con su madre en esos momentos y el hecho de creer que Bella se había ido de casa por culpa de su madre hacía que no se enfadara con la hija, sino con la progenitora. Por primera vez, a Bella le dio igual que su padre pudiera odiar todavía más a su madre.

Se dio una rápida ducha y volvió a su habitación para vestirse. Todavía envuelta en la toalla, se sentó encima de su cama y llamó al teléfono de Edward. Debía decirle que ya había llegado a Forks. Se sobresaltó cuando, a la vez que sonaba el primer pitido en su oreja, escuchó el inicio de una melodía desconocida a sus espaldas.

Se volteó rápidamente para quedar cara a cara con Edward Cullen, que estaba apoyado en el alfeizar de su ventana con aires felinos y la observaba divertido. Ella, que se percató de su ligereza de ropa, se abrazó a si misma.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —inquirió preocupada.

Él sonrió.

—¿No debías llamarme nada más llegar?

La joven hizo una mueca para restarle importancia al asunto. La verdad es que en ese momento había una cosa que le preocupaba más: la cercanía con Edward Cullen, el hecho de estar solos en una habitación y llevar poca ropa. ¿Cuándo había dejado de preocuparse porque la pudiera matar para ponerse vergonzosa?

—Creo que hay una cosa que todavía no está del todo clara —comentó ella, acerándose a la puerta para asegurarse de que Charlie no subía.

—Está preparando el desayuno abajo —comentó él, despreocupado—. Ya te avisaré si quiere subir.

La joven asintió con la cabeza mientras buscaba las palabras exactas para formular la pregunta que le rondaba la cabeza desde la confesión del vampiro.

—El hecho de que me tomes bajo tu protección porque crees que puedo ser una reencarnación de tu antigua prometida —empezó, hablando poco a poco mientras intentaba no hacerse un lío con las palabras—, ¿en qué lugar nos deja?

El vampiro se rió despreocupado.

—¿Nos? ¿Ahora somos plural? —bajó de la ventana y se sentó en la silla del escritorio, con tanta naturalidad que hizo sentir a Bella como si ella estuviera en la habitación de él—. Haz mejor esta pregunta, porque vas bien.

Ella se sentó en la cama, mientras buscaba las palabras exactas. Sabía que iba a dolerle el final de esa conversación si tomaba un rumbo distinto al que ella deseaba, pero no estaba segura de qué opción era la mejor. Finalmente, suspiró.

—Para ti soy el recuerdo de esa mujer —empezó, con aire abatido—. ¿Me ves como si fuera ella? ¿Sientes por mi algo parecido a lo que sentiste por ella o estás esperando a ver si lo puedes sentir para mover ficha?

El joven sonrió.

—¿Tú qué crees? —le dijo desde la silla.

Bella se mordió el labio inferior.

—Que no estarías arriesgando tu vida, la de tus amigos y seres queridos, si no creyeras que yo soy _tu_ Isabella —murmuró el posesivo con sorna.

Ahora el vampiro la miraba de forma seria. Se acercó y se sentó a su lado en la cama, haciendo que ella se sintiera vulnerable e intimidada. Bajó la mirada, pero él le puso un dedo helado bajo la barbilla para que levantara la cabeza. Clavó en ella su mirada rojiza y la joven se turbó.

—No creo que seas la misma persona porque, desde luego, no lo eres —le dijo a escasos centímetros de su nariz—. Pero eso no cambia tus otras suposiciones.

La joven se quedó pensando en esa frase unos instantes. ¿Se refería a que él sentía algo por ella? ¿Se le estaba declarando un vampiro? Iba a preguntárselo pero él se apartó con rapidez de su lado, con una sonrisa pintada en el rostro.

—Tu padre va a llamarte con una duda existencial —sonrió divertido, acercándose a la ventana. Fuera brillaba el sol y, ante la cara de terror de la joven, añadió—. Ya te explicaré esto en otro momento.

Ella sonrió dulcemente.

—No te haré daño, Bella —se despidió antes de saltar por la ventana.

La joven escuchó cómo su padre la llamaba, se vistió con lo primero que encontró y fue hacia la cocina, donde la esperaba su padre.

—Bella —la dijo su padre, nada más verla aparecer por la puerta—, ¿Y tú coche?

A la joven se le cortó la respiración. La verdad es que no tenía la menor idea de dónde estaba su coche. Pero entonces, como toda respuesta, oyeron la bocina del automóvil sonando desde el interior del parking.

—Cosa de Jacob —mintió ella, sentándose en la mesa para comer algo.

Ciertamente, conocer el secreto de Edward había hecho que las cosas cambiaran. Aunque no para peor, como él había imaginado. Por primera vez desde el asesinato de Jessica y el señor Grey, se veía capaz de dormir una noche entera sin tener pesadillas. Bostezó. Sí, eso era lo que iba a hacer.

…

¡Bueno! ¿Qué os ha parecido? A mi este capítulo me gusta en especial, creo que queda ya todo mucho más claro… ¿Termina con esto la introducción de la historia? Creo que sí… A ver qué os parece. Y bueno, también me preguntaba si os parece que van muy rápido con todo. Alguien me lo ha comentado, no sé cómo lo veis el resto. Siento haber tardado en actualizar, pero estaba un poco enferma hasta ayer y no me encontraba con ánimos de escribir ni revisar el capítulo.

Como siempre, agradecer por todos los reviews. **Joli cullen, Nataliaright, LaaNgH0sT, Helennita Cullen, delitah cullen, NightOfTheHunter, astridnatica, Clari.A, Al3xandRa PaTT, Nixi Evans, yolabertay, Denisse-Pattinson-Cullen, yamitwilightadicts, liduvina, Belewyn, killi, sophia18, Paula, Clari, blink, bElLaTRIZ, Dreams Hunter, Maxi Pau, .isa, Magtam1830, EaEaEa, EdwardKaname, Kaprii StrawwBerries, dracullen, Pau, lowel-day, MiHnAfTY892, Evangeline, Zbas, Yutsi Yamile Yatsuri, Bella Masen, Melania, Hayden, Gaby, Verónica, Melany **y** Fey**. Mil millones de gracias por estos reviews que me habéis dejado. Gracias de todo corazón.

Esta vez no podemos jugar al concurso para saber quién acierta, porque no hay duda final. No os he dejado en ascuas, creo. Ya me diréis qué preferís. Lo que quería proponeros… Bueno, lo cierto es que necesito un poco de ayuda con algo. Quien tenga tiempo y ganas que me lo diga (en el rr o en el MP) y le informaré de qué se trata. Os dejo con el misterio para generar más curiosidad, ajá.

Y bueno, como siempre, próximamente en mi blog encontraréis un adelanto del próximo capítulo. Aquí tenéis el link http : / efffies . blogspot . com /

Nos vemos dentro de una semanita o diez días, como siempre, dependiendo de la acogida del capítulo. Si os gusta, tendréis más próximamente.

Un beso enorme,

Eri.


	7. El espía

**Capítulo reeditado. **El mensaje del final del capítulo es el original. Perdón por las molestias.

**Mezzaluna**

**El espía**

—¿De verdad no te preocupa tenerme tan cerca? —inquirió él, entre divertido y extrañado.

Habían pasado ya dos semanas desde su fuga a Las Vegas. Como el grupo Mezzaluna había terminado ya con los conciertos de su gira promocional, ella y Edward pasaban más tiempo juntos, en especial cuando volvía del instituto. La joven no entendía qué tipo de relación tenía con él: se pasaban el día hablando y charlando sobre cualquier cosa, él le había contado muchísimas historias que había vivido a lo largo de su existencia, pero no había vuelto a insinuársele como cuando volvieron de Las Vegas.

—No me das miedo, Edward —repuso ella, mirando la luna llena que brillaba detrás del cristal de su ventana. Lejos quedaba ya referirse a él como Cullen. Era como si existiera entre ellos una confianza de toda la vida.

El hecho de tener a un vampiro casi las veinticuatro horas del día en casa no parecía incomodar a Bella. En esas dos semanas lo más extraño y peligroso que el había pasado había sido encontrarse con una pequeña araña mientras limpiaba el recibidor de la casa. Se sentía a salvo y, además, Edward Cullen estaba resultando una buena compañía. Lejos quedaba el recuerdo y la primera impresión que tuvo de él, como un ser peligroso; ahora no creía que fuera capaz ni de matar a una mosca. Además, parecía que los Vulturis se habían olvidado definitivamente de ella.

O eso intentaba pensar siempre.

Alice, que se había hecho muy amiga de Bella en esas dos semanas, decidió matricularse al instituto de Forks, para poder arreglar posibles desapariciones que pudiera tener en un futuro. Así todo el mundo creía que Alice era la nueva amiga de Bella y ella podía desaparecer con Edward de vez en cuando, sin que ni su padre ni nadie sospechara. Había sido una suerte que la vampira fuera la única que no participaba en el grupo, porque nadie la conocía; si hubiera sido de otro modo, hubiese sido imposible que se matriculara en el instituto pasando inadvertida.

El hecho que Forks fuera la ciudad con el índice de lluvias más alto de todo el país había convencido al resto de los componentes del grupo para irse a vivir allí puesto que, al ser vampiros, no podían vivir bajo la luz directa del sol (aunque Bella todavía no había logrado descubrir qué era lo que pasaba con ellos si esto sucedía). Rosalie y Emmett se paseaban por las calles de Forks disfrazados de humanos (con pelucas y gafas de sol, para que nadie les reconociera) y parecían un par de amantes adolescentes, aunque eso no había cambiado el hecho de que Rosalie siguiera sin hablarle a Bella ni, consiguientemente, Emmett. Jasper hacía lo mismo que la pareja, pero con Alice, cada vez que Bella se iba con Edward a deambular por el enorme bosque que rodeaba el pueblo.

Además, Jasper tenía otra misión, especialmente ordenada por los Vulturis para continuar con el plan. Jacob no era el único licántropo que había en el pueblo, ni mucho menos en la zona, porque en la reserva india de La Push era donde se concentraba el mayor grupo de licántropos que habían visto ese grupo de vampiros en muchos años. Jasper se las había apañado para poder hablar con Jacob y pactar una tregua: los vampiros no iban a atacar a más hombres lobos, si ellos hacían lo mismo. Al parecer, ambas partes habían aceptado aquella paz pactada y ahora se encontraban extendiendo la noticia entre sus congéneres.

—Pero no creas que esto va a durar mucho —le explicó Edward a Bella, la misma noche en que fue a visitarla para decirle que la reunión con los licántropos de La Push había sido un éxito—. Ni ellos creen que vayamos a respetar el pacto, ni nosotros mismos lo creemos. Además, es muy difícil controlar a todos los vampiros, que de normal tenemos un espíritu nómada y solitario. No como los licántropos, que se mueven en manadas muy grandes. Es por eso que creamos el grupo, para comunicarnos entre todos.

Bella asintió cansada. Había estado esperando a que Edward regresara de esa reunión para irse a dormir.

—Lo que yo no logro entender, es cómo se lo ha hecho Jasper para lograr hablar con todos ellos sin que le saltaran a la yugular —bostezó la joven.

Edward le explicó que, del mismo modo que él podía leer la mente de las personas, Jasper tenía el don de controlar los sentimientos de los demás. También Alice poseía una extraña característica y, de vez en cuando, tenía visiones del futuro. Su nueva amiga le dijo que era por eso que sabía que Bella no iba a ser ningún problema para ellos.

A todo esto, Jacob se había enfadado con ella por haber traído al "enemigo" a su casa; la joven llegó a la conclusión de que eso era un berrinche y dejaba pasar el tiempo, a ver si se le pasaba. Y así iban pasando los días, en una situación extraña donde Bella convivía con lo que, meses antes, hubiera considerado imposible.

—El otro día me preguntaba una cosa —empezó Bella, cuando ella y Edward bajaron a la cocina. Era sábado, Charlie acababa de irse a trabajar, y ella quería prepararse algo para comer. La joven se había acostumbrado a la presencia de Edward a su lado cada vez que estaba en casa, pero no podía evitar tener la sensación de ir echa un desastre (cosa que era cierta) cada vez que se levantaba con su pijama viejo, su cabello despeinado y, a veces, las sábanas marcadas en la mejilla.

—Espero que no tenga nada que ver con mi dieta —bromeó él. Eso se había convertido en un tema candente entre ellos: ella no creía necesario que tuvieran que matar humanos para alimentarse (¿No tenían sangre, también, los animales?). Pero claro, ¿Quién sabía más sobre vampiros que un vampiro?

—No —continuó ella, mientras se preparaba un sándwich—. Me preguntaba qué harías si empezara esa posible guerra de razas —no quería reconocerle que esa idea la angustiaba sobremanera; era una suerte que no pudiera leer sus pensamientos.

El joven se lo pensó un rato.

—Creo que no participaría —dijo, al fin—. Mi misión aquí era poner al corriente a todos los vampiros, pero a mi me da igual que los maten a todos mientras no me maten a mi o a mi familia —se encogió de hombros—. Si llegara a estallar, me iría a Europa. Allí no hay tantos problemas.

Bella sonrió, pero como estaba de espaldas a él, le vampiro no lo vio. Todavía no había conseguido aclarar sus sentimientos y pensamientos hacia ese extraño ser, pero prefería que siguiera con vida suficientemente tiempo como para que pudiera aclararse las ideas.

—Había pensado que podíamos ir a Port Angeles a tomar algo —propuso el joven—. Bueno, a que tú tomaras algo —se rió solo de su chiste—. Emmett compró el otro día una peluca que me gustaría ponerme y ya hemos hablado que si me ven contigo en este pueblo vas a ser la comidilla durante semanas.

Bella esbozó una sonrisa.

—Me parece bien.

…

Cuando llegaron a Port Angeles, Bella entendió por qué Edward le había propuesto ir allí: el cielo estaba más que nublado, las nubes eran tan negras que no dejaban pasar ni un rayo de sol y el agua caía a garrafones del cielo. Desde luego, nadie iba a reconocerle ni él iba a exponerse a la luz del sol.

Pasearon por las tiendas de la calle principal un rato, comentando los escaparates que había, hasta que llegaron a un centro comercial. Como Bella estaba más que helada y empapada, convenció a Edward para entrar allí. Se había puesto lentillas para que sus ojos no fueran rojos (aunque debía cambiarlas de vez en cuando, ya que debido a su naturaleza las lentillas se deshacían en unas horas) y una peluca de cabello castaño oscuro un tanto largo; le quedaba bien, pensó ella, pero nada como su pelo natural.

Él la invitó a tomar un café en una de las terrazas interiores mientras veían a la gente pasar. El joven parecía estar especialmente interesado en una tienda que se veía dos pisos pos abajo, pero Bella no lograba distinguir de qué se trataba debido a la gente que se acumulaba en la entrada. Desde la terraza de la cafetería solamente podía distinguir luces y música.

Edward esperó a que ella comiera algo y se terminara el café antes de levantarse.

—Ven conmigo —sonrió.

Extrañada, ella lo siguió hacia las escaleras mecánicas que bajaban al piso de abajo. Ante su desconcierto se dirigieron hacia esta tienda abarrotada de personas. Era una tienda de música, según dedujo gracias a un escaparate lleno de…

—¡¿Eres tú? —exclamó extrañada. Edward se puso un dedo en los labios para que callara.

En el escaparate de la tienda había una figura hecha de cartón con la imagen de Edward, vestido con una chupa de cuero que dejaba ver su pecho descubierto. Ella lo miró extrañada y él le hizo una señal para que se acercara. Divertida y llena de curiosidad, se adentró entre la gente que intentaba entrar en la tienda; aunque no logró pasar del umbral, fue suficiente para ver de qué se trataba.

—¡Han sacado un nuevo single! —chilló una adolescente a su izquierda.

—¡La canción es brutal! —exclamó otra.

Bella paró el oído. Estaba convencida de que lo que estaba sonando era la canción en cuestión.

_Quiero que nunca se acabe _

_este momento en donde todo es nada sin ti._

_Esperaría aquí para siempre solo para ver tu sonrisa._

_Porque es cierto: no soy nada sin ti._

_Después de todo, he cometido mis errores.  
He tropezado y caído, pero quiero decir estas palabras:_

_Quiero que sepas que no dejaré que esto se vaya.  
Estas palabras son mi alma y corazón. _

_Me guardaré este momento mientras hago sangrar mi corazón para demostrarlo. _

_No quiero dejarte marchar._

Se quedó petrificada. Esta letra era exactamente lo que parecía ser. Intentó volverse entre la multitud que se juntaba desesperara por conseguir ese disco sin saber que el autor estaba a menos de dos metros de ellos. Le costó varios minutos conseguir salir de ese tumulto, pero finalmente logró acercarse a Edward quien la esperaba en el mismo sitio con una sonrisa todavía más ancha.

—¿Eso? —articuló antes de percatarse de que era una pregunta sin sentido—. ¿Qué ha sido eso, Edward? —concluyó para mayor diversión del vampiro.

El joven sonrió divertido e iba a responder, pero una voz masculina llamó a la joven por su nombre. Bella se volteó desconcertada.

—Hola Eric —saludó aturdida. Eric Yorkie era uno de sus compañeros de clase, además del director del periódico del instituto. Años atrás había estado persiguiendo a Bella, pero desistió ante el claro desinterés de la joven.

—¿Qué haces por aquí? —preguntó extrañado, mirando de reojo a Edward que también lo miraba a él, aunque más descaradamente.

Bella sonrió.

—Lo mismo que tú, imagino —contestó intentando terminar con esa conversación cuanto antes—. De hecho ya me iba. He quedado empapada con la lluvia —comentó señalando sus pantalones que estaban mojados hasta la rodilla.

Eric asintió, mirando alternativamente a la joven, sus tejanos y al hombre que estaba detrás de ella. Le preguntó algo sobre los deberes de clase y se largó. Ella iba a volverse de nuevo hacia Edward, para reanudar su conversación, pero el rostro del joven parecía más serio.

—Sospecha quién soy porque ha oído que me llamabas Edward —explicó, cogiéndola de la mano y tirando de ella para que lo siguiera. En menos de cinco minutos se encontraban volviendo a gran velocidad hacia Forks.

…

Eran ya casi las doce de la noche y Bella se encontraba a solas en su habitación. Su padre había ido a La Push a ver un partido de básquet, pero ella se había quedado alegando un supuesto dolor de barriga; ya no era bien recibida en la reserva india y no tenía ganas de que su padre empezara a sospechar.

Habían pasado varios días desde que se encontraron con Eric Yorkie en el centro comercial, las sospechas del cual no habían hecho mucha ilusión a los Cullen. Habían dejado de pasear por el pueblo y solamente se movían por los bosques y la casa que habían comprado suficientemente en las afueras como para no tener visitas de curiosos. Lo último que le había contado Edward a Bella era que Rosalie se pasaba el día quejándose para irse del pueblo.

Esperaba la llegada de Edward impaciente. Cada día que pasaba estaba más segura de que él de verdad (y por muy irónico o estúpido que sonaba) sentía algo por ella (¿Por qué, sino, estaba arriesgando su posición para mantenerla a ella con vida?); por otro lado, sus sentimientos hacia el vampiro empezaban a esclarecerse, aunque siguiera sintiéndose un poco estúpida. No podía decir que lo amaba, porque hacía demasiado poco que lo conocía y en su interior todavía guardaba un poco de temor hacia su naturaleza.

No habían vuelto a hablar de ese single que sacó Mezzaluna, cuya letra era tan reveladora. Se había limitado a escucharlo una y otra vez cuando él no estaba.

Oyó unos golpecitos en el cristal de su ventana y sonrió cuando vio el rostro de Edward al otro lado, recordado contra la oscuridad de patio trasero de la casa por la luz que emitía la lámpara de su mesilla de noche. Sus ojos rojos ya no la asustaban.

—Buenas noches —sonrió ella, abriéndole la ventana para que entrase. Ante su desconcierto, el joven se quedó fuera—. ¿Qué sucede?

Él sonrió.

—Tenemos una rueda de prensa mañana por la mañana en Nueva York, y debemos irnos dentro de una hora —explicó—. ¿Te apetece ir a dar una vuelta?

La joven bajó a escribirle una nota a su padre donde le decía que se había ido a dormir porque no se encontraba del todo bien, cerró su habitación con el pestiño desde dentro y se volteó hacia el joven que había entrado ya en la habitación.

—Agárrate —le indicó, dándose la vuelta para que ella subiera a caballito.

No era la primera vez que la llevaba a algún sitio de ese modo, pero todavía seguía mareándose. Se perdieron por el bosque mientras ella se sujetaba con fuerza cerrando los ojos. Cuando pararon la joven no tenía la menor idea de dónde estaban, pero no muy lejos podían verse algunas casas. Edward había parado en un pequeño claro iluminado por la luz de la luna.

—¿Por qué me has traído aquí? —preguntó ella. Había reconocido una de las casas que había a lo lejos como la casa de Jessica Stanley y se sintió molesta con eso; Edward y los demás eran los causantes de la muerte de su compañera de trabajo y le costaba bastante intentar olvidar que eran unos asesinos por naturaleza.

—Me pareció un lugar bonito donde ver la luna —comentó él, inocente. Quizás no sabía de quién era esa casa que se divisaba entre los árboles. Quizás le daba igual y pensaba que a ella también.

La joven levantó su mirada hacia el cielo. Ciertamente la luna era exageradamente grande y brillante esa noche. Edward le explicó que era un fenómeno que pasaba de vez en cuando y que a él siempre le había gustado mirarla. Ambos se tumbaron en el suelo, para mirar expectantes al gran satélite que iluminaba sus rostros.

Él seguía hablado sobre planteas y fenómenos astrológicos, pero Bella no prestaba atención a lo que le decía. Se había quedado absorta mirando el movimiento de sus labios bajo la luz plateada. No se dio cuenta de cuando él dejó de hablar y levantó una mano para acariciarle una mejilla. Era realmente frío, pero eso no le molestaba.

No notó que sus labios fueron fríos cuando los juntó con los de ella. Tampoco le parecieron fríos cuando sus bocas iniciaron una danza alocada a la que se juntaron los brazos, que aprisionaron el cuerpo del otro en un abrazo que pretendía ser eterno.

…

Edward la llamó al mediodía para hablar un rato, pero no supieron qué decirse. Bella se sentía realmente estúpida. Tenía diecisiete años y era incapaz de hablar alto y claro con quien se había besado la noche anterior; lo peor era que él, mucho más mayor que ella, actuaba exactamente igual.

Cada vez que mencionaba su nombre mentalmente y oía su voz al otro lado del aparato su corazón se desbocaba imparable y rebelde. Notaba cómo un agradable cosquilleo recorría su estómago cada vez que rememoraba sus palabras, por insignificantes que fuera. Su espalda era recorrida por una suave electricidad nunca antes percibida si osaba suspirar en memoria del beso del día anterior. Incluso hormonalmente su cuerpo parecía estar viviendo unas sensaciones que jamás había percibido. Sí, debía reconocerlo. Estaba loca e irremediablemente de Edward Cullen, el vampiro cantante que tenía el corazón robado a millones de adolescentes. Pero, pese a todo, había piezas que todavía no encajaban y era incapaz de sentirse completamente feliz.

Había quedado con Ángela, con quien ya había hecho las paces por lo del concierto, para terminar con unos deberes de latín. Hacía mucho que no quedaba con su amiga porque pasaba mucho tiempo con Edward fuera del instituto y con Alice en el instituto. Quería volver a recuperar su relación, ahora que estaba convencida de que no existía ningún peligro en su vida que pudiera perjudicar a quienes más quería.

Llamaron al timbre con insistencia y Bella bajó de su habitación para abrir la puerta, sabiendo que era Ángela.

—¡Esta vez no lo podrás negar! —chilló su amiga, cuando la joven la dejó pasar. En la mano llevaba un artículo de una página web impreso, con fotografía incluida. Bella tuvo una ligera idea de qué se podía tratar y agarró el papel preocupada.

"_Desvelado el secreto de Edward Cullen: Tenemos la exclusiva sobre la identidad de Isabella_

_Ayer por la noche recibimos estas imágenes que se adjuntan al final del artículo. En ellas se puede ver al joven cantante de Mezzaluna en una actitud muy acaramelada con una joven. Exacto: esta joven es, sin duda, la misma que bajó de su coche en Tacoma y a la que le dedicó el concierto. _

_El autor de las fotografías, E.Y., asegura que la joven vive en su pueblo y que se los encontró paseando por una ciudad cercana. Ya había sospechado cuando se publicaron las primeras fotografías y, cuando la vio acompañada de un joven que se parecía tanto al cantante (al parecer llevaba una peluca), decidió estar alerta. Curiosamente, a los pocos días, la pareja de enamorados cometió un descuido y E.Y. pudo fotografiarlos la terraza desde su casa, mientras ellos creían que nadie los veía._

_El joven está sospesando las ofertas de las diferentes revistas del corazón del país porque, al parecer, a esta foto donde se ven tan acaramelados la precede otra con un desenlace sorprendente. ¡Estamos esperando ver estas imágenes!"_

Ángela se dio cuenta de que algo no iba bien cuando Bella levantó la mirada de ese papel. El corazón de la joven latía con fuerza. Si habían descubierto a los Cullen en Forks, deberían irse. Si Eric Yorkie (sólo podía ser él) publicaba esas imágenes y toda la información sobre Bella, su vida iba a cambiar radicalmente. Pero lo peor de todo era que los Vulturis iban a ponerse furiosos. Muy furiosos.

—Debes irte, Ángela —suplicó Bella—. Vete ahora, por favor, ya te llamaré y te contaré qué está pasando —le prometió con el corazón a cien. Esta vez su amiga le hizo caso. Recogió su mochila y salió por la puerta delantera, lanzándole una última mirada preocupada a Bella.

Una de las casas que se veía desde el claro del bosque, además de la casa de Jessica Stanley, era la de Eric Yorkie. Ahora era plenamente consciente de haber visto ese edificio de paredes de madera, con las luces de las habitaciones todavía encendidas. Se había eclipsado con la idea de que estaban cerca de la casa de los Stanley y no había reparado en nada más. Seguramente estaban demasiado lejos como para que Edward hubiera podido leerle el pensamiento a Eric y conocía la fascinación que sentía el último joven por la fotografía. Los habría visto a lo lejos, y el resto ya era historia.

Corrió en dirección a las escaleras para buscar su teléfono móvil; debía hablar cuando antes con Edward. Pero nunca llegó a subir las escaleras porque en el primer peldaño había un joven de tez pálida y ojos rojos que sonreía con arrogancia.

—Has ido demasiado lejos —sentenció, ampliando su sonrisa.

Bella cerró los ojos, esperando lo peor. Pero, en lugar de un golpe, un arañazo o algún tipo de grito, oyó cómo sonaba el teléfono fijo desde la cocina. Abrió los ojos. El vampiro seguía de pie delante de ella y su sonrisa no se había borrado.

—¿No vas a coger el teléfono? —inquirió divertido.

La joven obedeció y se dirigió hacia la cocina. Descolgó el teléfono.

—¿Bella? —era la voz de Billy Black, el padre de su amigo Jacob—. Han atacado a tu padre. Creemos que pueden ir a por ti. Jacob y los demás llegarán en unos minu…—

El vampiro había aparecido por el umbral de la puerta y había apretado el botón que cortó la llamada. Bella no podía moverse. ¿Habían atacado a su padre? Observaba petrificada como ese ser sonreía descarado dispuesto a asesinarla.

…

¡Felices fiestas!

No creo que actualice más hasta Navidad, así que os deseo unas felices fiestas ahora. ¿Qué os ha parecido el capítulo? ¿Creéis que ha merecido la pena tanta espera? A mi este capítulo me gusta bastante, sobre todo me gusta la letra (He hecho una pequeña adaptación de With me, de Sum 41. Adoro esa canción). Me ha costado mucho publicarlo porque el inicio no me daba el pego. Creo que sucede demasiado, y demasiado rápido, pero tampoco veo la necesidad de narrar dos semanas de convivencia con vampiros (¿O sí?). Bueno, ya me daréis vuestra opinión.

Ahora, como siempre, los agradecimientos, esta vez cargados con más sentido del normal, porque la espera que os he hecho tomar no ha tenido nombre (aunque ha merecido la pena, desde luego para mi y para los fics): **NoraBells, Helennita Cullen, NightOfTheHunter, delitah cullen, Clari.A, astridnatica, joli cullen, Nixi Evans, LaaNgHOsT, Nekbhet, Hermi-SsS, Jazmines y Hadas, dracullen, Al3xandRa PaTT, RoseBree Luna Stanner Cullen, yolabertay, MLFElektragedia, Dreams Hunter, dicapo89, yamitwilightadicts, liduvina, EdwardKaname, sophia18, MaxiPau, Martulinah venedetti jazmuell, Shamuel, Yayi545, Claris, Vapmcul, Garbin, MiGuElI, EriKita, Kapri Mellark Strawwberries **(¿Nuevo nick?)**, Gabriela Cullen, carliitha-cullen, Pescui Cullen, khas, Pelushita D Slipknot, Jacubina Wolf, Sasha6, muild, Blind Wish, RudeBoyPattz, Jeenii, Denisse Pattinson Cullen y Paolita**. Gracias por todos estos comentarios y por la paciencia. Espero que no tardara tanto como para que el fic dejara de interesaros (¿?).

Ahora, antes de jugar al juego "¿Qué pasará?", quiero comentaros un par de cosas. Empezaremos por la "buena": Junto con Faith (Aguseliz) he creado un contest de Navidad (Xmas contest). La idea consiste en crear un shot a partir de uno de los 3 inicios que nosotras os damos, nos avisáis de que lo habéis escrito (mandad el link) y os ponemos en una lista. Luego empezamos con votaciones, y ya sabéis cómo sigue. Las bases (bueno, el link hacia ellas) está en mi perfil pero también podéis buscar al usuario **Xmas Contest** en esta web.

Ahora la "mala": Cuando subí la nota de que iba a tomarme un hiatus, empecé a recibir mensajitos, espero que en broma, comentando que este fic no es mío, que es de otra chica. No quería darle importancia, pero al final empezó a parecerme molesto. Podéis seguir con bromas (de normal me gustan), pero no es necesario que le quitéis el valor a mi trabajo. Otro de los muchos comentarios que recibí fue que era una exagerada, o algo parecido. Eso realmente me molestó. Sé que todo esto son fanfics, pero yo los utilizo para practicar la escritura, así que me lo tomo en serio. Cuando digo que no puedo, es que simplemente no puedo, así que basta con esto.

Y ahora… ¡El juego! _**¿Qué pasará? **_¡Quien lo adivine recibe un pequeño adelanto!

Y ya me despido, recordando que hay un adelanto del capítulo ocho en mi blog (efffies . blogspot . com), que tardaré una semanita o diez días en volver a actualizar y…

¡Felices fiestas!

Eri.


	8. Traicionada y torturada

**Capítulo reeditado. **El mensaje del final del capítulo es el original. Perdón por las molestias.

**Mezzaluna**

**Traicionada y torturada**

Corrió en dirección a las escaleras para buscar su teléfono móvil; debía hablar cuando antes con Edward. Pero nunca llegó a subir las escaleras porque en el primer peldaño había un joven de tez pálida y ojos rojos que sonreía con arrogancia.

—Has ido demasiado lejos —sentenció, ampliando su sonrisa.

Bella cerró los ojos, esperando lo peor. Pero, en lugar de un golpe, un arañazo o algún tipo de grito, oyó cómo sonaba el teléfono fijo desde la cocina. Abrió los ojos. El vampiro seguía de pie delante de ella y su sonrisa no se había borrado.

—¿No vas a coger el teléfono? —inquirió divertido.

La joven obedeció y se dirigió hacia la cocina. Descolgó el teléfono.

—¿Bella? —era la voz de Billy Black, el padre de su amigo Jacob—. Han atacado a tu padre. Creemos que pueden ir a por ti. Jacob y los demás llegarán en unos minu…—

El vampiro había aparecido por el umbral de la puerta y había apretado el botón que cortó la llamada. Bella no podía moverse. ¿Habían atacado a su padre? Observaba petrificada cómo ese ser sonreía descarado dispuesto a asesinarla.

El corazón le latía con fuerza como si estuviera a punto de salirle del pecho volando. Tragó saliva con la boca completamente seca. No había ninguna opción: si Jacob y los demás licántropos no llegaban estaba perdida, y ese vampiro no parecía estar dispuesto a alargar mucho el tiempo, como sucedió con el vampiro del aparcamiento del bar.

Dio un pequeño paso hacia atrás y chocó contra la pared. A su lado había la nevera y, de rojo, vio un papel amarillento colgado con un imán. Era un viejo dibujo que le había hecho a su padre años atrás, cuando era una niña que apenas llegaba al medio metro de altura. Su padre estaba herido, lo habían atacado porque ella se había acercado al peligro, porque no había sido suficientemente cuidadosa. Se imaginó a su padre sufriendo por su culpa y notó una fuerte angustia en su interior.

Notó cómo se le empañaban los ojos. Iba a morir. Pero creía que se lo merecía. Por su egoísmo, por no haber hecho caso a lo que le decían los demás. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, al ver que el vampiro daba un paso hacia ella con una sonrisa sádica en su boca. Notó cómo un par de lágrimas le resbalaban por cada mejilla.

Sus últimos segundos de vida. Sintió unas manos frías envolviendo su brazo. Una fuerte presión precedida de un espantoso crujido y un dolor punzante. Soltó un chillido de dolor.

La fuerza desapareció al momento y Bella se dejó caer al suelo sollozando. Abrió los ojos empapados de lágrimas. Jacob estaba delante de ella, entre el vampiro, quien parecía tener delante a un fantasma.

—Aléjate, Jacob —suplicó la joven, con el dolor dándole fuertes punzadas a cada latido alterado del corazón—. Te matará, Jake.

Como si Bella hubiera pronosticado lo que estaba a punto de suceder, el vampiro desconocido se abalanzó sobre Jacob, agarrándolo por la camisa y lanzándolo con una fuerza sobrehumana contra uno de los armarios de la cocina, que se resquebrajó al momento. Bella se volteó para ver en qué estado se encontraba su amigo, cuando notó la fría mirada del vampiro clavada en ella.

—Debes tener una muerte humana, para que nadie sospeche —puntualizó, agarrando uno de los cuchillos de cocina que había encima del mármol y se abalanzó contra ella, con una sonrisa alocada pintada en el rostro. Bella oyó cómo Jacob gritaba su nombre. Sintió una fría punzada en el abdomen cuando el cuerpo del vampiro chocó contra ella.

Ese ser diabólico se apartó de ella, con las manos manchadas de sangre. De su sangre. Le sonrió a la joven, que seguía tumbada en el suelo y lo miraba aterrada, y lamió el líquido que empapaba sus manos, con expresión delirante. Bella bajó la cabeza, asqueada por aquella visión. El cuchillo que había utilizado el día anterior para preparar la cena estaba completamente clavado en su vientre. Solamente podía ver el mango.

La sangre se desparramaba por el suelo, manchándole los pantalones. Cuando, finalmente, entendió qué le había pasado y que tenía una hoja afilada de acero de más de un palmo de largo clavada en su barriga, la joven perdió el conocimiento.

…

Abrió los ojos lentamente y se los notó pegajosos de las legañas. Intentó levantar alguno de los dos brazos, pero en ambos casos se le hizo imposible. Al intentar incorporarse, notó una punzada en el vientre y soltó un leve quejido. Ese quejido originó movimiento a su alrededor y una cabeza conocida no tardó en aparecerse por su campo de visión.

—¿Jake? —inquirió ella, con voz pastosa.

El joven sonrió aliviado.

—Menuda siesta te has pegado —se rió, intentando animarla a ella.

Poco a poco, la joven iba recordando lo que le había sucedido y, al ir rememorando las imágenes del ataque de los vampiros, su rostro iba adquiriendo un tono todavía más pálido del que era habitual en su estado.

—¿Dónde está mi padre? —inquirió cortante, mirando fijamente a Jacob—. ¿Qué le ha pasado a mi padre? —repitió, al ver que el chico tardaba en contestar.

Jacob desvió la mirada unos instantes.

—Volvía de La Push temprano —explicó—. Hicieron que pareciera un accidente de coche. Creían que sabía algo, que tú le podías haber contado algo…

Bella notó que el corazón le daba un vuelco. Por su culpa su padre había sufrido un accidente, porque había sido tan tonta de no escuchar los consejos de todo, que le decían que no se acercara a Edward Cullen. Incluso él se lo había repetido en varias ocasiones. Ella había hecho caso omiso, porque había sido una egoísta y una egocéntrica. Y había sido su padre quien lo había pagado.

—¿Y cómo está? ¿Dónde está? —comentó al ver que no había nada suyo allí que pudiera indicarle su presencia reciente en esa habitación de hospital.

Jacob se había quedado callado.

—Fue un accidente de coche, Bella —le explicó con un hilo de voz—. Nosotros olimos a los vampiros y fuimos allí, así que pudimos avisar rápidamente al hospital. El coche cayó por uno de los acantilados que hay en la playa de La Push…

Bella había entendido el rodeo que estaba dando Jacob. Desde luego que lo había entendido. Se tapó los ojos con las manos y se mordió el labio inferior, en un intento casi fallido para evitar una reacción demasiado dramática. ¿Pero no era ese uno de los momentos en los que la gente se desmorona? ¿Cuando uno olvida todo lo aprendido y se deja caer, para gritar como un animal que intenta aliviar el dolor que siente? De pronto se encontraba sollozando como cuando era niña, como si no hubiera un mañana, abrazada a Jacob, que casi no podía contener las lágrimas.

Gotas saladas surcaban sus mejillas sin cesar, empapándolo todo, haciendo que se sintiera sucia pese a que fuera agua. Porque además de lágrimas de pena eran lágrimas de culpabilidad. Porque se sentía como si ella misma hubiera arrojado a su padre por un acantilado. En parte, porque así era.

Notó el corazón de Jacob latiendo con fuerza cerca de su oído. Centró en ese sonido todos sus sentidos y se dejó llevar, para tranquilizarse.

—Has estado inconsciente tres días —le explicó Jacob, cuando ella había recobrado una respiración más o menos normal, aunque seguía abrazada a él, sin dejar de llorar—. Estaban esperando a que despertaras para enterrarlo…

Bella reaccionó ante esa última frase.

—¿Estaban? —inquirió de pronto, con un presentimiento.

—Verás… —empezó él, tan incómodo como cuando le había dado la mala noticia minutos antes—. Han venido tu madre y el jugador de baseball… de hecho, se han ido hace media hora.

La joven sintió como toda la tristeza e impotencia se convertía en una furia indomable. Su madre, que los había dejado tirados, que se había ido sin dar apenas alguna explicación, que solamente la había llamado una vez para justificarse con una tontería, aparecía ahora para enterrar al hombre que había abandonado y, dedujo Bella, hacerse cargo de su hija menor de edad. Bella sabía que su madre solamente hacía eso para sentirse bien. Y no iba a permitírselo.

—No quiero verla —le suplicó a Jacob—. Dile que se vaya. No quiero verla. Si ella está en el entierro yo no iré; no quiero que me hable.

Su amigo la miró preocupado. Estaba convencida de que aceptaría transmitirle ese mensaje a su madre, pero Renée no le había hecho nada a Jacob, así que lo estaba poniendo en un aprieto. Pero por un lado Jacob tenía a su amiga, que acababa de quedarse sin padre y había pasado tres días inconsciente, y por el otro tenía a una madre que había abandonado a su familia, llevándose todo el dinero del que disponían, para irse con otro hombre. Jacob suspiró.

—Iré a hablar con ella ahora mismo. Pero tú haz el favor de descansar y tumbarte —le ordenó, levantándose de la silla que había colocado al lado de la camilla de Bella.

Jacob se acercaba a la puerta cuando el corazón le dio otro vuelco a Bella.

—Jake, espera —lo llamó—. ¿Qué… qué pasó con…? —dudó en terminar la frase por si había alguien escuchando.

Por primera vez desde que había despertado, su amigo sonrió sintiéndose libre de hacerlo.

—No volverá a molestarte. Lo aniquilamos —su sonrisa no era la misma que mostraba cuando hacía una broma o cuando estaba feliz. Había algo en aquella sonrisa y aquella mirada que le recordó a un animal. A un animal temible.

—¿Y Edward? —inquirió la joven, con un hilo de voz, cuando Jacob volvía a estar de espaldas a ella.

Esta vez no se volteó para contestar.

—No sé nada de él.

…

Su amigo había regresado una hora más tarde para decirle que su madre, tras una larga discusión, había aceptado no asistir al funeral para que pudiera ir Bella, pero que se negaba en largarse de Forks sin haber hablado previamente con su hija para saber qué iba a ser de ella a partir de ese momento. A la joven le había parecido un acuerdo aceptable y así se lo comunicó a su madre.

Pero había algo que la preocupaba además de saber qué iba a ser de su futuro; algo que la angustiaba, además del hecho de que su padre estaba muerto por su culpa.

¿Dónde estaba Edward?

Jacob le dijo que el vampiro no se había asomado por Forks desde que tuvo el incidente y ella ya se había cansado de llamarlo al teléfono. Tampoco Alice contestaba a sus llamadas. Incluso había optado por buscar novedades del grupo en Internet, pero parecía como si la tierra se hubiera tragado a Mezzaluna. No estaban en ningún sitio.

Se preguntaba si los Vulturis habrían ido también a por ellos. Lo último que Edward le había explicado de su misión era que casi había terminado, así que pronto iban a dejar el grupo. Y ella conocía el temor que tenían los Vulturis ante el hecho de que Mezzaluna pudiera estar organizando un ejército de vampiros para revelarse contra ellos. ¿Y si habían decidido aniquilarlos?

Tampoco tenían noticias de Eric Yorkie. Había desaparecido, según sus padres, el mismo día del accidente de Charlie Swan. Demasiadas casualidades para que no fueran ciertas; al investigar en su casa, los licántropos encontraron el rastro de algunos vampiros. Si se lo habían llevado había sido porque él había estado a punto de desvelar quien era ella. Si se lo habían llevado, Eric Yorkie también estaría muerto. Como su padre. Como Jessica Stanley. Como el señor Grey.

Todo por culpa de ella.

Tuvieron que pasar dos días más, en los que Bella recibió el alta médica y pudo regresar a su medio destrozada casa (la cocina estaba casi inservible), antes de que tuviera alguna noticia de Edward. Habían enterrado a Charlie esa misma mañana, estaba esperando a su madre en el salón para hablar con ella cuando su teléfono sonó en su bolsillo y toda ella dio un respingo.

"_Espérame despierta esta noche_." Lo habían mandado desde un número oculto, pero no tuvo ninguna duda acerca del remitente.

A las ocho de la noche llamaron al timbre. Bella se levantó y fue a abrir, con cara de pocos amigos. Su rostro empeoró cuando comprobó que su madre iba acompañada de Phil Dwyer, ese maldito jugador de baseball que había destrozado su familia. El hombre se quedó paralizado al ver la penetrante mirada de odio que le mandó Bella y tras un 'te espero en el coche' deshizo el camino que había hecho.

Renée entró por la puerta sin sentirse intimidada. Su hija debía reconocer que se veía más joven, más jovial y más atractiva. Pero Bella se sentía sucia y desdichada, y era lo mismo que deseaba para su madre.

Fue directamente hacia la saleta de estar, la única habitación con las luces encendidas que había en la casa. Bella la siguió aliviada. Tenía la puerta de la cocina cerrada con la esperanza de que no entrada. Le habían dicho a los médicos que Bella había resbalado al recibir la mala noticia del accidente de su padre, mientras traía un cuchillo consigo; como todo el mundo en el pueblo conocía su mala pata, no fue algo difícil de hacer creer. Si su madre entraba en la cocina y veía la destroza, debería explicar demasiadas cosas.

—Quiero que vengas con nosotros a Jacksonville —le dijo Renée, imperiosa.

Bella soltó un bufido.

—Sabías de buen principio que no iba a aceptar y menos ante una orden de este tipo —la desafió con la mirada.

Su madre intentó buscar algún tipo de respuesta. Había creído que si la veía segura de si misma Bella accedería; pero se había equivocado. Su hija había cambiado desde la última vez que la vio y no le iba a servir esa técnica de nuevo.

—¿Pretendes quedarte aquí sola? —continuó su madre—. ¿Quién va a pagar la comida? ¿Y la luz?

Su hija volvió a bufar.

—Tengo trabajo —mintió. Con un poco de suerte, su madre no sabría lo de Grey—. Puedo pagarlo todo. Además, tengo buenos amigos que me pueden ayudar.

Entonces fue su madre la que suspiró.

—Sé que no te puedo pedir que vengas conmigo después de lo que te hice —se explicó, en un tono menos amenazante—. Quédate aquí en Forks durante un mes, pero prométeme que si, pasado este mes, ves que no puedes, me dejarás pagar a mi las facturas.

La miraba fijamente y Bella, que en el fondo seguía queriendo a su madre, asintió con la cabeza.

—¿Cómo estás? —preguntó, refiriéndose al supuesto accidente de Charlie, mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta para irse definitivamente de Forks.

Bella le abrió la puerta a su madre.

—Estoy bien —se despidió de ella, notando cómo los ojos se le enrojecían.

El único tipo de ayuda que su madre había querido ofrecerle había sido una ayuda económica. Se sentía como si su madre se la hubiera quitado de encima de algún modo, como si le hubiera ido al dedillo la muerte de su padre para no tener que hacer papeleos ni tener que preocuparse por una hija que no quería estar con ella. Renée tenía la conciencia tranquila; Bella no.

…

Aunque había intentado mantenerse despierta por todos los medios, el cansancio pudo con ella y quedó tendida encima de su cama. Se despertó a las cuatro de la madrugada, todavía vestida con la ropa de luto que había llevado al entierro, cuando notó un aire frío circulando por la habitación. La ventana estaba abierta y, a su lado en la cama, los ojos rojos de Edward Cullen la miraban con tristeza.

Su reacción fue inmediata. Se lanzó a los brazos del vampiro, que la recibió como si fuera una figurita de cristal, y se abrazó a él con todas sus fuerzas, mientras empezaba a llorar de nuevo. Aunque estaba frío se sintió reconfortada de sentir su presencia a su lado, de poder volver a disfrutar de su aroma. Era como si hubieran ido una semana atrás y su padre estuviera a punto de llegar de ver un partido de básquet con Billy Black.

—¿Dónde estabas? —preguntó ella, levantando la mirada hacia él.

Edward parecía estar confuso y aturdido, como si temiera algo. Pese a eso, sonrió cuando vio la mirada de la joven en él y le acarició el cabello con cuidado.

—No pude llegar a tiempo —explicó, a modo de disculpa—. Y luego temía que los licántropos tomaran mi acercamiento como otro ataque. Nos mantuvimos al margen pero atentos; solamente hoy ese licántropo, ese amigo tuyo, ha dejado de vigilarte. Creo que me ha olido y me ha dado vía libre, aunque dudo que esté muy lejos.

Bella se sintió un poco reconfortada. No se había dado cuenta de que Jacob había estado protegiéndola incluso cuando el vampiro que la había apuñalado ya había sido eliminado. Sonrió al percatarse de lo bien que Jacob se estaba portando con ella.

—Te he echado de menos —susurró Edward en su oído, atrayéndola hacia él.

Acercó su rostro a una milésima del de la joven, cuya respiración se aceleró con rapidez. Bella notaba el aliento del vampiro encima de su boca, enajenándola por completo, como si fuera una droga o alcohol y ella estuviera adicta a esa sustancia. Edward juntó su labios con los de ella unos instantes, saboreándola, como quien consigue un vaso de agua en un día realmente caluroso. Sí, desde luego, la había echado de menos. Y ella se encontraba en la misma situación.

Le dio una vuelta, tumbándola en la cama, con la mirada perdida en los ojos de ella. La tenía aprisionada entre su pecho y el colchón de la cama. Volvió a juntar sus labios con los de ella. Esta vez más fieramente, menos delicado. Ella cerró los ojos, en un suspiro de placer y nostalgia. También de tranquilidad.

Cuando la joven abrió un poco más los labios, completamente perdida en aquella situación, completamente a la merced del vampiro, que hubiera podido hacer con ella cualquier cosa, Edward notó una punzada de remordimiento en su estómago. Si le hubieran pedido que recordara la última vez que se había sentido así de mal por algo que no había hecho, no hubiera podido dar ninguna situación. Y ahora, cuando volvía a tenerla entre los brazos, tan perdida como si estuviera drogada por su fragancia, recordó lo que le había dicho Alice.

De pronto, se separó bruscamente de ella. La joven lo miró desconcertada.

—¿Qué sucede? —inquirió con un susurro, acercándose a él buscando el beso que acababa de cortar. Pero Edward no parecía estar dispuesto a seguir con todo aquello.

—Debo hablar contigo —le dijo él, incorporándose en la cama, con la camiseta medio desabrochada y el pelo revuelto—. Alice dice que debo hacerlo, aunque vayas a enfadarte.

Bella enarcó una ceja y se levantó también.

—¿Por qué?

Edward parecía un joven humano. Si no fuera por la palidez de su piel y el color rojo de sus ojos, por su aspecto hubiera parecido un adolescente arrepentido. Desviaba la mirada de un lado a otro, sin saber cómo empezar lo que fuera que quisiera decir.

—Verás Bella, creo que te has dado cuenta de que me importas —empezó él, incorporándose en la cama—. Te quiero.

La frase había sonado corta y precisa. Y preciosa. Bella se quedó boquiabierta ante la facilidad con lo que él había expresado sus sentimientos, pero le desconcertaba que el rostro del vampiro siguiera preocupado y tenso.

—Eso… eso está muy bien —sonrió ella tímidamente y desviando un poco la mirada.

Todo hubiera sido perfecto si Edward hubiera acabado allí.

—Lo de tu padre fue culpa mía. Los Vulturis decían que debía convertirte o matarte, porque sabías demasiado. Les expliqué que estabas demasiado ligada a tu mundo, a los humanos, y que jamás lo aceptarías. No iba a permitir que te mataran y ellos decidieron cortar con todo lo que te unía a este mundo.

La joven parpadeó un par de veces mientras intentaba entender el significado completo de aquella declaración. Se incorporó de la cama, mirándolo aterrorizada como si, por fin, estuviera viendo en él el monstruo que realmente era. Edward desvió la mirada, porque le dolía demasiado observar el terror en los grandes ojos pardos de la joven.

—Tampoco sé si podía haberlo evitado —continuó él, con su mirada fija en un punto perdido en el suelo—. Pero cuando descubrí que iban a hacerlo (y no sé si ya había sucedido), no hice nada. Pensé que a mi no me incumbía y que, si eso sucedía, quizás tú dejarías esta vida y vendrías conmigo.

Bella lo observaba con la boca abierta. Procesaba lentamente la información y, a medida que iba entendiéndola, en su estómago se formaba un nudo y su corazón se encogía preso de un dolor inexplicable. Notó como una lágrima le resbalaba por la mejilla, precedida por muchas otras, mientras su corazón seguía latiendo pero se moría poco a poco.

—Edward… no…

Quería pensar que él exageraba. Que le mentía. Que él también se sentía culpable. Pero cuando el vampiro, todavía sentado en su cama, levantó la mirada hacia ella, no vio dolor en sus ojos.

—Bella, yo te quiero…

Él veía la nueva situación como una nueva oportunidad para que ella los siguiera, para que pudiera estar a salvo siendo como ellos o estando con ellos. No sentía pena porque el padre de Bella estuviera muerto, a él le dolía que ella estuviera triste, nada más. Si le había confesado que él no había hecho nada era porque Alice se lo había dicho.

—Vete, por favor.

Su voz sonó quebrada, rota. Pero sonó cortante. Lo miraba aterrorizada. Tenía en frente a un ser sin sentimientos que le estaba diciendo que la quería. Tenía delante un monstruo que no entendía el dolor que significaba todo eso para ella. Para Edward, una vida humana no era nada; quería proteger a la suya, pero a la de nadie más. Quería que Bella fuera como ellos.

—Bella, estás enfadada, pero escúchame…

La joven se hartó de escuchar su voz, pero antes de que pudiera pedirle que se fuera de nuevo, la puerta de su dormitorio se abrió, dejándole paso a Jacob Black, quien parecía estar tan enfadado como Bella, pero no tan dolido.

—Te ha pedido que te vayas —se impuso, acercándose a Bella y pasándole un brazo por encima de los hombros.

Edward parecía furioso de nuevo.

—Quiero hablar con ella. _Debo_ hablar con ella —gruñó en un susurro apenas audible—. Si se lo he explicado es porque me importa. Esto no puede quedar así.

Jacob bufó furioso.

—Fuera hay cuatro más de los míos. O te vas ahora, o no podrás irte jamás —abrazó a Bella, que observaba la escena como si fuera ajena a ella, con el rostro bañado en las lágrimas de la traición—. Vete y no vuelvas nunca, o te mataremos.

Edward miró fijamente a Bella, pero ella parecía estar a punto de desmayarse. Dio media vuelta sobre si mismo y saltó por la ventana.

Fue entonces cuando la joven tuvo el presentimiento de que él no iría a buscarla jamás. De que se había ido para siempre. Y el dolor aumentó todavía más, rompiéndola en pequeños pedazos que jamás podrían sanar si él no regresaba. Pero él no era humano. Era lo más parecido a un monstruo que conocía, por mucho que le hubiera robado y roto el corazón. Ella no _debía_ amar a un monstruo.

Recordó la felicidad que había sentido cuando él la había besado en el claro de luna. La euforia momentánea de cuando le había dicho que la quería. Supo que no volvería a sentir una felicidad como esa jamás.

Cerró los ojos. No quería ver ni escuchar nada.

…

_Actualización mega rápida para desearos **felices fiestas** a todos/as. Pensé que la mejor manera de hacerlo era publicando un nuevo capítulo, y en eso estoy. Ahora no tengo tiempo ni para anuncios ni para agradecimientos (en nada tengo una comida familiar), pero ya sabéis que todos los que me dejáis un comentario os ganáis todo mi amor. (Mañana reeditaré esto con todos vuestros nicks)._

_Creo que alguien adivinó lo que sucedía en este capítulo, así que le mandaré un adelanto del próximo cuando pueda. En mi **blog** (h t t p : / / e f f f i e s . b l o g s p o t . c o m) voy a publicar un adelanto del capítulo 9 próximamente (léase mañana). También os recuerdo que participéis en el **Xmas Contest** (hay información en mi blog y si buscáis el usuario con este mismo nombre en esta web)._

_Ah, quería dar unos cuantos regalos extras de Navidad (¿?), que pasarán a ser regalos de reyes (¿?), así que si alguien tiene una petición, me la puede proponer (via rr o via MP) y si me inspiro se la regalaré. Si queréis hacerme un regalo de Navidad vosotros (¿?) podéis dejarme un review hermoso (o feo, si os apetece más) y recomendar este fic a vuestros conocidos y amantes secretos._

_Ahora… ¿Queréis seguir jugando? **¡¿Qué pasará ahora?** ¡A ver quién lo adivina!_

_Ahora sí, ya no nos vemos hasta el año que viene, así que… **¡FELIZ NAVIDAD Y PRÓSPERO AÑO NUEVO!**_

_Con todo el amor del mundo,_

_Erised Black. _


	9. El sueño de Bella

**Capítulo reeditado. **El mensaje del final del capítulo es el original. Perdón por las molestias.

**Mezzaluna**

**El sueño de Bella**

Se despertó de un sobresalto, notándose todo el cuerpo sudado y con la respiración acelerada. Aunque era incapaz de recordar lo que acababa de despertarla, estaba convencida de que había tenido otra pesadilla. Se incorporó en la pequeña cama que había ocupado desde hacía un mes y, tras ponerse unas zapatillas que se había traído de casa, se levantó de la cama.

Era una calurosa noche de Junio que llegaba ya a su fin. Desde la ventana de la habitación de Jacob, se podía ver el cielo esclareciéndose por la llegada inminente del alba a lo lejos. Se cambió de ropa y decidió bajar a la playa de La Push para ver cómo salía el sol.

Se había mudado a casa de los Black tras la muerte de su padre. Mejor dicho, tras la confesión de ese monstruo. Jacob la había convencido de que debía ir allí, hasta que hubiera decidido qué hacer con su antigua casa (a la cual apenas se atrevía a acercarse) y qué iban hacer de ahora en adelante. Porque había sobrevivido a las órdenes de los Vulturis por los esfuerzos de ese maldito vampiro. Ahora que ya no sabía nada de él, no sabía tampoco en qué situación se encontraba ella.

Pero de algo estaba segura: En La Push jamás entrarían. Era el lugar más seguro de América, en cuanto a vampiros.

Paseó tranquilamente hacia la playa, pensando de nuevo en esas pesadillas. No conseguía recordarlas, pero tampoco quería hacerlo. Imaginaba que en ellas veía a su padre muriéndose y eso era lo mismo que veía cada vez que cerraba los ojos. Prefería no verlo también mientras dormía. También había la opción de que estuviera soñando con unos ojos de color borgoña que quería matarla. O beberse su sangre. O decirle que la amaban mientras demostraba todo lo contrario.

Sí, por más que quería olvidarse de él, no podía. Desgraciadamente se había enamorado, aunque todo se había fastidiado. Jamás debió preocuparse por los vampiros. Jamás debió sobrevivir a aquel ataque en el bar de Grey.

No había vuelto a recibir noticias de él desde que se fue. No sabía qué prefería, la verdad. Recordaba la cara de dolor del joven cuando Jacob le ordenó que se fuera, amenazándolo. Sabía que en el fondo el vampiro estaba arrepentido, pero eso no iba a devolver a su padre a la vida. Se negaba a aceptar cualquier sentimiento hacia él. Era mejor así, desde luego.

Llegó a la playa de arena gruesa y se sentó se espaldas al mar, a la espera de que el sol saliera. Vio llegar una figura por el camino que acababa de hacer ella misma y sonrió cuando la reconoció.

—Me tenías preocupado —dijo Jacob a modo de saludo, sentándose a su lado.

Ella sonrió y ambos quedaron en silencio observando la salida del gran astro.

…

Edward Cullen estaba tumbado en una de las butacas de la sala de espera. A su lado, Rosalie lo observaba desdeñosa mientras le hacía arrumacos a Emmett. Al otro lado, Alice lo miraba preocupada mientras Jasper intentaba mantener una conversación con Emmett, aunque era imposible. Todo el grupo esperaba la llegada de los reporteros de la revista Star. Habían llegado veinte minutos antes entre medio de un gran grupo de fans que les saltó encima del vehículo para intentar conseguir un autógrafo o quizás morir aplastadas por las ruedas del coche.

La saleta era acogedora, debían reconocerlo. Paredes blancas, butacas rojas realmente cómodas, una pequeña barra con comida (que no iban a probar) y una mesa de cristal encima de una peluda alfombra de color rojo. En la pared opuesta a Edward, el sol brillaba detrás de unas gruesas nubes de tormenta, dejándolos medio en la penumbra, a excepción por los fluorescentes que brillaban en el techo.

—¿Tienes claro lo que debes decir, verdad? —amenazó Rosalie—. No queremos enfadarlos más.

Edward suspiró. Se refería a los Vulturis. Habían aceptado no hacerle nada ni a Carlisle ni a Esme, tras el fracaso de la muerte de Charlie Swan y Eric Yorkie. El plan que habían trazado para que Bella Swan, que sabía más de la cuenta, se uniera a su mundo no había funcionado. Edward había conseguido que la dejaran viva, convenciéndolos de que tarde o temprano aceptaría. Aro había parecido muy reacio a aceptarlo, pero finalmente cedió.

Nadie en esa sala, ni siquiera Alice, lograba entender lo que Edward sentía hacia esa humana. Dejando a un lado el hecho de que su sangre se le hacía casi irresistible, dejando a otro lado que no podía leerle la mente, dejando aparte que tenía tantas similitudes con su prometida, quedaba la irremediable verdad: ella no lo había mirado como un monstruo. Por lo menos, hasta el final. Estaba convencido de que ella se había enamorado de él tanto como él de ella. Aunque no quisiera tenerle cerca, no podía permitir que le sucediera nada. Y lo único que podía hacer era pactar con los Vulturis para garantizar su seguridad.

Se abrió la puerta de la saleta y entraron un par de periodistas. Edward no les prestó atención. Para él, esa reunión era tan importante como nada. Otra de las órdenes de los Vulturis. Una nueva función de la obra de teatro que les obligaban a representar. Los periodistas se presentaron y les hicieron varias preguntas sobre la gira.

—Y bueno, ¿Ahora qué? —preguntó uno de los periodistas, deseoso de más noticias sobre el grupo.

Edward notó cómo todas las miradas se centraban en él. El vampiro suspiró.

—El grupo se va a disolver tras un último concierto en Los Angeles, dentro de dos semanas.

Los dos periodistas lo miraron estupefactos. Uno de ellos apuntó algo rápidamente en su teléfono móvil, mientras que el otro comprobó que la grabadora siguiera grabando correctamente. Esperaron unos instantes y, al ver que ninguno de los miembros del grupo iba a darles una merecida explicación, se lanzaron a preguntas.

—¿Por qué ahora? —intervino el primero—. El grupo acaba de conseguir un disco de plata con el nuevo disco y todavía no se ha hecho ninguna gira de presentación. ¿Qué ha precipitado esta ruptura?

Edward iba a responder, pero Rosalie se le adelantó.

—Problemas irreconciliables entre los miembros del grupo —repuso cortante, mientras miraba de reojo a Edward, para que no hablara—. Surgieron durante la grabación, pero decidimos terminarla. Es por esto que hoy hacemos este comunicado.

El otro periodista seguía apuntando con rapidez en su libretita, sin levantar la cabeza nada más que para mirarlos a todo de vez en cuanto.

—Es curioso que, tras la publicación del último disco, solamente se haya hablado de una cosa relacionada con el grupo —continuó el periodista, ignorando a Rosalie que había querido cortar por lo sano y clavando su mirada fijamente en los ojos marrones (debido a unas lentillas) de Edward—. ¿Tiene eso algo que ver con la susodicha y todavía misteriosa Isabella, cuyas fotografías e identidad desaparecieron antes de ver la luz?

Si Edward hubiera sido un humano cualquiera no hubiera podido disimular ante aquella pregunta. Negar que todo tuviera que ver con ella era demasiado insoportable incluso para él. Negar que el grupo desaparecía porque no era más que una obra de teatro, que en realidad solamente habían estado mandando un mensaje secreto a todos los vampiros, que su guerra entre especies se acercaba, y que Bella se había convertido en el único eslabón débil en aquel plan, era demasiado absurdo como para que no se le notara en el rostro.

Pero Edward era un vampiro. En su rostro no se notó ningún sentimiento desprevenido. No en esa situación tan crucial delante de unos insignificantes humanos.

—No, no tiene nada que ver.

El periodista no se dio por vencido y quiso seguir indagando en el tema de la polémica.

—¿Sigues en una relación con ella? —inquirió, pensando que había dado en el clavo.

—Jamás existió tal relación. Ella era una buena amiga. Se malinterpretaron muchas cosas, pero ahora ya está.

Más mentiras. ¿Y si Bella llegaba a leer esa entrevista? Se maldecía por lo que iba a pensar la joven si alguna vez llegaba a leer esa entrevista (si es que todavía seguía intentando investigar sobre ellos o mantenerse al corriente de algo relacionado con él).

En ningún momento había creído que Isabella y Bella fueran la misma persona. No creía en la reencarnación. Pero tampoco podía negar las semejanzas, tanto físicas como psicológicas. No era Isabella, pero _sí lo era_. No se había enamorado de Bella cuando la había visto. Cuando la reconoció en aquel bar se sintió sucio. Sintió el dolor de la pérdida, vivo como nunca antes. Pero ya había visto que ella no era Isabella, su prometida.

Era cien veces peor la atracción que sentía hacia esa joven humana. Sentía su sangre, bombeada por su frágil y cálido corazón, recorriendo cada vena de su cuerpo. Sentía cómo el aire entraba y salía limpio, como una suave brisa de otoño. Se veía reflejado en sus ojos, de una forma tan poco digna al verse él como un monstruo que se sentía despreciable.

Cuando había perdido a su prometida por su insensatez, había pensado que jamás iba a sentir un dolor peor. Cuando la había perdido a ella, se había dado cuenta de lo equivocado que estaba.

…

Se despertó en una habitación que no era la suya. Tampoco era la de Jacob. No sabía decir de quién, pero el caso era que le resultaba exageradamente conocida. Se incorporó en la cama y puso los pies en el suelo. Notó una confortable moqueta debajo de sus pies descalzos. La tocó repetidas veces con la punta de los dedos. Se le hacía tan real, y la a vez, tan lejana.

Se levantó y deambuló por la habitación. El papel de las paredes, con pequeñas flores de colores rosados haciendo cenefas simétricas y ordenadas, la cómoda de madera blanca, encima de la cual habían diferentes frascos de perfumes que se veían antiguos pero nuevos a la vez, una fotografía de una niña de cabello oscuro y ojos castaños que sonreía. Todo era conocido e intangible. Qué situación tan extraña.

Paró delante del espejo de cuerpo entero que había al lado de la cómoda. Vio su figura reflejada al otro lado. Pero era distinta. Su cabello era más largo, justo hasta la mitad de la espalda. Vestía un camisón satinado que nunca antes había visto. ¿Dónde estaba?

Fue hacia la gran ventana que había en la pared opuesta a la cama donde se había levantado y la abrió. Delante de ella apareció una gran ciudad bajo la luz del día. Nada extraordinario, si no fuera porque los vehículos que cruzaban las calles debían haberse dejado de fabricar algo cómo unos cincuenta o sesenta años atrás. Quizás más. Fue entonces cuando encajó el estilo de su camisón y de su corte de pelo. También relacionó los coches que había en la calle y la ropa de los transeúntes. Estaba a principios de siglo.

Menuda estupidez. ¿Cómo iba a estar a principios de siglo?

Antes de que pudiera seguir pensando qué estaba sucediendo llamaron suavemente a la puerta del dormitorio donde se encontraba.

—Adelante —repuso ella. Su voz se escuchó real. Fuerte. Presente.

Se abrió la puerta y apareció una mujer de mediana edad. Su cabello era del mismo color que el de Bella y le sonreía con familiaridad.

—Sabía que estarías nerviosa —repuso la mujer, entrando y encendiendo las luces de la habitación. Todo se hizo de golpe más real y palpable. La mujer traía consigo un traje dentro de una funda—. Esto es para la recepción en casa de los Masen —sonrió, pellizcándole la mejilla—. Te espero para desayunar.

Bella se quedó esperando en la habitación hasta que la mujer se fue. No tenía la menor duda de que era mujer era su madre. Aunque no lo fuera, porque no era Renée. Se acercó al traje, que restaba encima de la cama, y abrió la funda para observarlo. Era en tonos blancos y negros, pero no pudo llegar a adivinar la forma.

Lo dejó, cogió un salto de cama que había bien colocado encima de una butaca y salió al pasillo. Por la decoración de la casa, no le cupo duda del nivel económico de los que allí vivían. Las ventanas abiertas la terminaron de situar: Se encontraba en un edificio, en un primer piso más o menos, pero escuchaba voces en el piso de arriba.

Inició un camino familiar sin saber dónde iba, hasta que llegó al comedor. Allí estaba la mujer de antes, un hombre de la misma edad que la mujer, y una niña pequeña, de unos diez años, que le sonrió. Además, una doncella iba y venía de lo que pudo reconocer que era la cocina, cuando la puerta quedó entreabierta mientras ella servía el té a los comensales.

—Gracias Melissa —le dijo la señora, su madre y la madre de la niña que estaba sentada—. ¿Qué te ha parecido el vestido, Isabella?

La joven sonrió. Seguía desconcertada por aquella situación, aunque cada vez era más normal. Iba a responder, pero la niña pequeña, su hermana, se le adelantó.

—Yo también quiero ir, madre —se quejó cruzándose de brazos indignada. Unos perfectos tirabuzones caían en cascada de su cabello, hasta media espalda.

El padre la miró dándole una reprimenda sin palabras.

—Todavía no, Denisse, todavía no —repuso, abriendo el diario que Melissa, la doncella, acababa de traerle.

Bella se había quedado ensimismada observando los detalles de la porcelana que formaba el juego de té. Las tracitas brillaban con bordes dorados y pequeñas flores pintadas a mano, sin lugar a duda, encima de los pequeños y delicados platos con la misma decoración. Cada vez que alguien bebía un sorbo y lo dejaba se oía un pequeño chasquido agudo y fino.

—Debemos causarle buena impresión al señor Masen —continuó la madre, instruyendo a su hija mayor—. De no ser así, no firmará el contrato con tu padre y ya sabes lo bien que nos iría ese dinero si queremos mandar a Denisse a estudiar en un internado en Suiza el próximo año, como hicimos contigo.

Notó la mirada de advertencia de su hermana y supo las ganas que tenía de ir allí. Bella le sonrió. Sabía que quería a su hermana y no iba a defraudarla.

Tras terminar con el desayuno se dio un largo baño y dejó que el cabello se le secara solo. Luego, la doncella llamada Melissa apareció para ayudarla con el peinado. Media hora más tarde, su melena se había convertido en un bosquecillo encantado de rizos, tirabuzones y horquillas. Mientras esperaba que la peinaran, tuvo una idea.

—Melissa —la llamó cuando hubo acabado—. ¿Me podrías traer el periódico?

Si quería saber la hora, no había ninguna manera mejor. Al rato apareció la doncella con el periódico que estaba leyendo su padre. Miró la portada. Debajo de la fecha (14 de abril de 1917) había una fotografía de un gran buque seguida de un enorme texto en letras negras: 'Cinco años de la trágica desaparición del Titanic'. Notó cómo le daba un vuelco el corazón. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo ella allí y en aquél año? Debía ser una broma, pero era tan real…

Una hora más tarde se iban en un flamante coche antiguo, que en aquella época debía ser moderno, de color escarlata oscuro donde cabía toda la familia entera, aunque su hermana pequeña se había quedado en casa, enfurruñada. Bella, vestida con el traje de corte clásico de colores negros y blancos que su madre le había dejado esa mañana, miraba llena de curiosidad a su alrededor. Si era una broma, quien quiera que fuera, realmente se había gastado muchísimos millones de dólares en aquella farsa. Así que, seguramente, en lugar de ser una broma debía ser un sueño. Sí, eso sería.

Desfilaron por la calle principal, por donde circulaban más coches del mismo estilo en el que ella iba y, de pronto, empezaron a alejarse del núcleo urbano, tomando una calle de gravilla que hacía un poco de cuesta. Dejaron de ver edificios y empezaron a encontrarse con enormes casas de estilo colonial de dos plantas.

—Esa es la casa de los Masen —explicó su padre, señalándole uno de los edificios que sobresalía por encima del resto, con grandes ventanales y columnas corintias.

Bella siguió embelesada todo el rato, hasta que llegaron a la puerta principal y un lacayo se ofreció a llevarles el coche. Entraron por la puerta y una doncella les indicó el camino hacia la fiesta, una especie de _brunch_ que ofrecían anualmente los señores Masen. Cuando la doncella los presentó al resto de invitados, se percató de que ya conocía su apellido de antemano. Winsett. Espera, era Swan. Pero allí, era Winsett.

Sus padres fueron directamente a saludar a algunos de los allí presentes, ella empezó a notar sofocos y a sentirse acorralada. Se había dejado llevar hasta allí sin ningún problema, pero ahora veía que debía haberse quedado en la habitación dónde se había despertado e investigar cómo demonios había llegado al Chicago de hacía noventa años.

Se acercó a la doncella que los había acompañado.

—¿Me podría indicar cómo salir a una terraza poco concurrida, por favor? —inquirió, en un intento desesperado de estar a solas y tomar un poco de aire fresco que la reavivara.

La doncella le indicó el camino y ella se dirigió hacia allí tan rápidamente como los zapatos de tacón que se había visto obligada a llevar le permitieron. La terraza tenía una gran escalinata que daba al jardín trasero de la casa, en el cual había un gran bosque artificial y una impresionante fuente decorativa. Bella no dudó en descenderla precedida por los golpecitos que daban sus zapatos contra el mármol de las escaleras y se sintió aliviada cuando notó la brisa con olor a pino que desprendían los árboles.

Hasta entonces no se había fijado de los inmensos nubarrones que asomaban por detrás de unas colinas no muy lejanas. Seguramente, esa tarde iba a llover.

Se alejó del camino de piedra que volteaba el pequeño bosque artificial y que llevaba a la fuente, para adentrarse entre los árboles. Los tacones de sus zapatos se hundieron en la hierba y pensó que quizás el vestido de le ensuciaría, así que tiró de la falda para que quedara lejos del suelo. Caminó en dirección contraria a la casa, hasta que la fina música que se oía procedente del salón de fiestas hubo desaparecido. Allí, en medio de los árboles y casi sin ver el cielo encima de su cabeza, en una pequeña zona apenas iluminada por algunos rayos de sol que se colaban por encima de su cabeza, suspiró.

No sabía qué demonios hacía allá, aunque tampoco conseguía recordar de dónde venía. Sabía que ese no era su sitio, pero tampoco le resultaba un lugar extraño. Era como si ya hubiera estado allí, en el pasado, pero ahora no lograra acordarse. Como cuando un olor te viene en mente y te trae recuerdos de la infancia que creías olvidados.

—¿Te has perdido?

Pensaba que estaba a solas, así que le sobresaltó la voz del desconocido que se había acercado sigilosamente. Nada más reconocer su rostro de mandíbula fuerte, nariz recta y cabello cobrizo se le heló el corazón. Se acercó a él hecha una furia, hasta que reconoció algo distinto en él.

Sus ojos eran verdes y sus mejillas se veían sonrosadas por lo extraño del comportamiento de la joven que lo miraba furiosa.

—¿Edward Cullen? —preguntó ella, extrañada.

El joven enarcó una ceja.

—Edward Masen —se inclinó, cogiéndole una mano y dándole un suave beso en la parte superior de esta. Notó la calidez de su mano y sus labios, así como su respiración rozando su piel. No, no era el mismo. No era un vampiro. Era tan humano como ella o como todos los de la fiesta—. ¿Y usted es?

Ella sonrió turbada.

—Isabella Winsett —se presentó, con una leve inclinación de cabeza.

Aceptó seguirlo de nuevo hasta la casa, intentando entender qué era todo eso que estaba sucediendo. Él la guió, ante todo pronóstico, hacia una saleta alejada del salón de invitados, donde apenas había algunos sillones, un largo piano de cola blanco y varias estanterías con libros. Ella enarcó una ceja cuando el joven cerró la puerta después de que entrara ella.

—La vi salir y le pregunté a la doncella si sabía por qué te ibas. Me dijo que le había parecido estresada, así que fui a buscarla por si necesitaba algo. Como creo que todavía está usted un poco trastornada la he llevado aquí, pero si me he equivocado le pido que acepte mis disculpas —sonrió, acompañándola hacia uno de los cómodos sillones.

Bella se sentó cada vez más desconcertada. Mientras su cabeza seguía dándole vueltas a todo lo sucedido, el joven se sentó delante del lujoso piano y empezó a entonar una melodía. Las primeras notas distrajeron los pensamientos de la joven, que quedó absorta en la cadencia musical. Extrañamente, se percató de que conocía esa canción tan bien como cualquier nana que le hubiera cantado su madre de pequeña. Embelesada, esperó a que dejara de tocar.

—¿Qué canción era esa? —inquirió con un susurro apenas audible, notándose el pecho oprimido por la evidencia de que esa melodía era importante para ella.

El joven enarcó una ceja.

—No tiene título todavía, yo la compuse. ¿Le ha gustado?

De pronto, todo empezó a ir rápido y ella dejó de ser dueña de sus movimientos o palabras. No oía los diálogos, pero estaba convencida de que ella misma respondía con palabras cuando alguien delante de ella le hablaba. Las imágenes se habían vuelto difusas. Era como si alguien hubiera presionado el botón de acelerar en un antiguo reproductor de VHS.

Edward la acompañó hacia el salón de invitados y la presentó a sus padres, encantado con ella. Sus padres, Edward Sr. Y Elizabeth Masen, sonrieron cuando ella les explicó que era la hija de los Winsett. Un seguido de encuentros formales con Edward Masen precedieron el encuentro con sus padres: una cena en casa de los Masen, con demás invitados; lo mismo, pero en una sala de hotel, alquilada por los Winsett; Nochevieja en el club de campo de los Masen; una cena con los señores Winsett y los señores Masen… De pronto, llegaron citas a solas con él. Al teatro, a la ópera, en distintos restaurantes de Chicago…

De golpe, estaban a solas en la casa de él. Edward le había pedido que la acompañara a la terraza. Era verano y hacía mucho calor, aunque el sol ya se había puesto. Pasearon hasta el bosquecillo artificial, donde él la había encontrado la primera vez que pisó esa casa. De pronto, él dejó de hablar y se arrodilló delante de ella. Sacó un anillo con el diamante más grande que había visto ella jamás. _Es de mi madre. ¿Te casarías conmigo, Isabella? _Abrazos y besos que, en otro lugar, a ojos de los demás, se hubieran considerado indecentes.

Edward deseaba ser un soldado y, por mucho que Isabella le imploró que no lo hiciera, él le dijo que se alistaría tras la boda. Pero durante los preparativos de la boda, en 1918, la gripe española asoló Chicago. A la joven se le estremeció el corazón cuando le dieron la noticia de que Edward estaba enfermo y que su padre estaba moribundo, igualmente como su madre. Sus padres no le permitieron ir a verlo. Ella no pudo insistir mucho porque, a las pocas semanas, Edward _murió_.

Notó el dolor en su corazón sangrante. No entendía por qué sufría, si apenas lo conocía, pero estaba claro que era Isabella Winsett estaba realmente enamorada de él. Y el dolor continuaba, y no cesaba, hasta que ella misma cayó enferma de lo mismo que se había llevado a su promtido. El tiempo seguía pasando sin descanso, emborronado ahora por la enfermedad que nublaba los sentidos de la joven, incapaz de levantarse de su cama.

Y, de pronto, sucedió lo inimaginable.

Era de noche, el médico estaba en el piso de abajo hablando con sus padres. Ella sabía que les decía que le quedaba poco tiempo, pero le daba igual: deseaba morir desde el mismo día en que había descubierto que Edward había fallecido. Estaba deseosa de que llegara ese día. Pero no era la muerte lo que llegó abriendo sigilosamente la ventana de su habitación, sino que fue Edward, más pálido que nunca y con unos ojos rojos que podían haber asustado a cualquiera.

Intentó chillar de miedo, pero estaba demasiado enferma para moverse demasiado. Intentó protegerse cuando el monstruo se abalanzó sobre ella fuera de si.

En sus últimos instantes de vida, vio el rostro de su amado, cubierto por la sangre de la moribunda, mirándola aterrado por el crimen que acababa de cometer. Y ella, que aunque no lograba entender qué era lo que sucedía a su alrededor como Bella Swan , ni lo que le estaba sucediendo como Isabella Winsett, supo que la última había perdonado a Edward, porque seguía queriéndolo de todos modos…

Se despertó de un sobresalto, notándose todo el cuerpo sudado y con la respiración acelerada. Por la ventana abierta del dormitorio, supo que estaba en La Push. Los ronquidos en la habitación contigua le indicaron que Jacob y Billy Black seguían durmiendo pese al sofocante calor que invadía la zona.

Bella sintió la irremediable necesidad de llamar a Edward Cullen. De decirle que lo sabía todo. Que Isabella lo había perdonado, y que ella lo perdonaba. Llamó al teléfono, pero la voz electrónica de una mujer le dijo que ese número no existía.

Se vistió y corrió a despertar a Jacob.

—¡Jake! —le chilló, mientras lo zarandeaba con su poca fuerza.

Su amigo hizo una mueca.

—¡Jacob Black! ¡Despierta!

El joven dormía en el sofá porque el salón de la pequeña casa era el lugar más fresco de todo el edificio. Bella hizo palanca y consiguió tirarlo del sofá, con lo que el joven licántropo se despertó de golpe.

—¡¿Qué sucede? —inquirió, alarmado.

Ella le tendió una mano para que se levantara.

—Debemos ir a mi casa —explicó, lanzándole unos zapatos al chico y empezando a buscar las llaves del Chevy o del VolksWagen.

—¿Por qué? ¿Se ha incendiado por el calor? —bostezó el joven, molesto.

—Tú no tienes internet. ¡Date prisa! —exclamó desde la puerta de la casa.

Debía ir a su casa, a buscar información sobre Mezzaluna. Debía encontrar a Edward, antes de que la guerra con los licántropos estallara y él se fuera a Europa. Debía decirle que lo perdonaba y que, pese a todo, lo amaba.

…

¡Bueno! ¡Feliz año nuevo!

¿Os han traído muchas cosas los Reyes? ¡Porque podéis añadir este nuevo capítulo a la lista de regalos! ¿Os ha gustado esto? ¿Aclara un poco más la situación de la prometida? A mi, es que este capítulo me encanta. Me lo pasé genial escribiéndolo y espero que os sintáis como yo. ¿Perdonaríais a Edward, de ser el caso? El próximo capítulo será el último de la primera parte, a mi parecer. Yo creo que también os dará la sensación de que algo ha terminado, y empieza otra cosa.

Pero bueno, no os digo nada más sobre el próximo capítulo.

¡Hemos llegado a 500 reviews! Yo estoy alucinando con vosotras y espero que sepáis que me hacéis muy feliz. Noto que os gusta la historia, quizás tanto como a mi (¡Quizás más!). Así que, por ahora, agradecerle a **MLFElektragedia, joli cullen, RoseBree Luna Stanner Cullen, Al3xandRa PaTT, yolabertay, Esme Mary Cullen, Nixi Evans, EdwardKaname, setentaycinco, delitah cullen, MaxiPau, liduvina, ClariA, Belewyn, vanessanolasco, Kaprii Mellark Strawwberries, Denisse-Pattinson-Cullen, Jeenii, Jazmin, NightOfTheHunter, FloriiWonka, astridnatica, LaaNgHOst** y **Dani-vg9806**. Mil millones de gracias por haber comentado, y agradecer también a los que solamente leyeron (según , 367 hits –que no son todos personas, porque a veces se repiten).

Comentar que Al3xandrA PaTT (http : / al3xandrapatt . blogspot . com/) me hizo una genialisima portada de revista sobre uno de los artículos que aparecían en uno de los capítulos pasados. Como se lo agradezco un montón, le dedico este capitulo, que es mi favorito (lo llamaría capitulazo, pero se me hace algo pedante).

Nos vemos dentro de unos diez días, como siempre. Y, para no perder la costumbre, encontraréis pronto un adelanto en mi blog (http : / efffies . blogspot . com) y os contestaré lo que queráis sobre el fic en mi twitter (efffie_).

¿Creo que eso es todo?

¡Feliz año nuevo!

Espero que os haya gustado mi regalito atrasado de Reyes.

Eri.


	10. Redención

**Capítulo reeditado. **El mensaje del final del capítulo es el original. Perdón por las molestias.

**Mezzaluna**

**Redención**

Llamó al timbre de la puerta de forma insistente. No podía largarse de Forks sin hablar antes con ella. Finalmente la puerta se abrió y apareció el rostro de una joven de su misma edad realmente contrariada.

—¿Qué demonios quieres?

No había vuelto a hablar con Ángela desde que la echó de su casa con la última publicación sobre su relación con Edward Cullen. Lo había hecho para protegerla de los vampiros, para que no sufriera el mismo final que su padre y que Eric Yorkie. Pero ahora que había decidido irse de la ciudad, lo único que le quedaba era despedirse de ella, porque no sabía cuando volvería o si iba a hacerlo. Ángela estaba molesta porque todavía no le había explicado qué sucedía con Edward Cullen, ni había aceptado ninguna de sus llamadas o ofertas de ayuda cuando su padre murió; Bella se había comportado de forma realmente extraña, debía reconocerlo.

Nada más hubo abierto la puerta por completo, Bella se abalanzó a los brazos de su amiga, cubriéndola de besos en las mejillas.

—¿Qué… qué sucede?

Se habría asustado si en el rostro de su amiga hubiera observado lágrimas de pena. Pero Bella sonreía como hacía tiempo que no la veían sonreír e incluso Ángela se contagió de esa sonrisa.

—No puedo darte muchas explicaciones, Ángela —le dijo ella, sin soltar el abrazo—. Me voy a buscar a Edward Cullen, pero sigo sin poder explicarte nada más. Es por tu seguridad, créeme.

Su amiga enarcó una ceja.

—¿Y te despides de mi porque no piensas volver?

Bella no repuso. No sabía qué iba a suceder una vez lo encontrara, pero estaba convencida de que su sitio era junto a Edward. Y primero debía encontrarlo.

—No te preocupes por mí si estás demasiado tiempo sin saber nada. Jacob te mantendrá al corriente de todo si yo no puedo —sonrió de nuevo, mientras le daba un último abrazo y se iba hacia el Volkswagen Rabbit que la esperaba en la acerca de enfrente.

Angela se despidió con un movimiento desconcertado de mano y esperó hasta que el coche se perdió al final de la calle.

…

El viaje hacia Los Angeles duraba unas veinte horas, así que decidieron ir parando de vez en cuando. Jacob había querido ir con su coche, porque estaba en mejor estado que el de Bella, y así, además, se aseguraba de que la joven no insistiera en conducir algo que no le hacía mucha gracia al muchacho.

Veinte horas dan para mucho y Jacob no pensaba desaprovechar la oportunidad de quitarle de la cabeza a Bella la idea de reunirse con el vampiro. Estaban cerca de Salem cuando inició el primer ataque para convencerla.

Bella había sido su mejor amiga desde que tenía uso de razón y, aunque fuera un año más joven que ella, ahora él era el fuerte en la situación en muchos sentidos y veía el peligro que ella parecía haber olvidado. No iba a llevársela a la fuerza de vuelta a Forks, porque sabía que con eso no iba a convencerla, pero quizás si razonaba con ella lograba algo.

—Todavía no he entendido por qué tienes la necesidad irrefrenable de ir a hablar con él —comentó el joven, cuando pararon en un área de servicio para repostar.

Bella había bajado del coche y daba vueltas alrededor del vehículo para estirar las piernas antes de iniciar el viaje. Hacía un calor inhumano y, aunque dentro con el aire se estaba mejor, pasear le desentumeció las extremidades. Se paró a su lado, apoyándose en el vehículo con una sonrisa en el rostro. La misma sonrisa estúpida que le quedó cuando fue a recogerla a Las Vegas.

—Jacob —empezó, con voz maternal—. ¿Si supieras que me has hecho daño, aunque tuvieras razón al hacerlo, no intentarías arreglar las cosas conmigo?

El joven enarcó una ceja.

—Tú eres mi amiga —repuso, encogiéndose de hombros—. No eres una vampira asquerosa que mata a personas que quiero.

Bella suspiró.

—¿Qué te parece si continuamos? —cambió de tema, mirando la hora.

Subieron al vehículo y reiniciaron la marcha. Bella no quería que Jacob sacara de nuevo el tema de Edward, así que intentó desesperadamente hablar de otras cosas. Pero cualquier intento por parte de la joven terminaba en temas demasiado cercanos a todo lo que había sucedido con los vampiros y la tensión empezaba a notarse entre los dos jóvenes.

Hicieron otra pequeña pausa en medio del camino, para repostar de nuevo, y cuando se dirigieron a un motel que quedaba cerca de Roseburg. Pararon en un motel de carretera con un cartel de neón cuyas luces se habían fundido tiempo atrás. El hombre que les dio las llaves de la habitación tras pagar la noche por adelantado le guiñó el ojo a Jacob y Bella se ruborizó.

Subieron al segundo piso por unas escaleras exteriores de metal que crujieron bajo sus pies. A lo lejos se veían las luces de Roseburg y un viento agradablemente fresquito los desmelenó a ambos. Abrieron la puerta (la llave se atascó varias veces antes de conseguirlo) y Bella fue directa a la ducha para refrescarse mientras Jacob se tumbaba en una de las dos camas y encendía el viejo televisor que había encima de una mesilla.

Pasó media hora antes de que Jacob se percatara de que Bella todavía no se había duchado. Apagó el televisor, se levantó y se acercó al baño. No se oía nada. Preocupado, llamó un par de veces. La llamó por su nombre, pero no obtuvo respuesta. Finalmente, muy preocupado, abrió la puerta.

Bella estaba sentada encima del inodoro, como si fuera una silla, y sostenía en las manos una revista. Se había quedado como paralizada leyendo la revista y no reaccionaba de ningún modo. No veía qué expresión tenía en el rostro, porque su cabeza estaba inclinada hacia la revista y los cabellos le tapaban el semblante. Se arrodilló a su lado y se sorprendió todavía más cuando vio en sus ojos el desengaño.

Al final le quitó la revista y leyó el título en mayúscula. Era un pequeño artículo escrito en rosa chillón. En él aparecía una fotografía de Edward Cullen acompañado por tres chicas. La primera, de cabello rubio sonreía pasándole un brazo por la cintura. La segunda, más morena, le daba un beso en la mejilla, realmente emocionada. La tercera, que se veía más joven, de cabello rubio bastante corto, que sonreía todavía más que la primera, mientras se colgaba de su hombro.

"_Isabella es historia. Edward Cullen, el nuevo playboy_", decía el titular.

El artículo relataba cómo Cullen había negado con insistencia su supuesta relación con Bella. Luego, explicaba que tres días antes había ido de fiesta por Nueva York acompañado por esas tres chicas, todas tres supuestas modelos europeas poco conocidas.

Jacob sintió lástima por Bella durante unos instantes; luego pensó que quizás gracias a eso conseguía convencerla de volver a casa.

…

Estaba tumbado lánguidamente encima de una de las camas. La habitación de aquel ático de Los Angeles seguía llena de humo de la noche anterior. ¿Cuánta gente había ido allí a fumar? ¿Y a beber? Ahora no quedaba nadie, porque el servicio los había echado a todos.

Llamaron a la puerta, pero él ya sabía quién era porque podía leer la mente. Uno era Roger, que le traía el desayuno. El desayuno era Audrey Smith, una fan de dieciséis años que se había escapado de casa sin decírselo a nadie para ir a Los Ángeles a ver el concierto de despedida de Mezzaluna, esa noche. Lo que no sabía la joven Audrey (porque todavía no se lo creía) era que tendría tanta suerte como para conocer a su gran ídolo musical. La otra cosa que no sabía era que iba a morir a manos de Edward Cullen.

Él la había visto la noche anterior, dando tumbos alrededor del hotel donde, según el rumor, el grupo se hospedaba. Y el rumor era cierto, desde luego. Edward siempre escogía las presas de todos si cazaban en la misma ciudad donde actuaban porque podía leer la mente. Generalmente, buscaba a quienes no estuvieran nada interesados en el grupo y, a poder ser, ni en la música en general. Luego Roger se encargaba de transportar al cuerpo fuera de la ciudad, para que lo encontraran mucho más tarde.

Pero él había sido incongruente por enésima vez: Quería a una chica igual que Bella. Hacía semanas que pedía lo mismo; cabello castaño, ojos color café, mirada curiosa y dulce, aspecto frágil. Mataba _Bellas_, en un intento de odiarse tanto a si mismo, de sentir tanta repulsión hacia su persona, como para dejar de amarla. Para dejar de sufrir por culpa del amor y sentirse vacío.

Y de momento funcionaba, porque, por mucho que se hubiera engañado cuando Bella confió en él, Edward era un monstruo. Tan monstruo como los Vulturis. Como cualquier otro vampiro. Para él, la vida humana no era nada más que una necesidad de destruir para su propia subsistencia. Algo tan natural como respirar o parpadear.

Roger abrió la puerta y dejó pasar a la joven Audrey. A ojos de cualquier humano, hubiera habido mucho parecido entre las dos jóvenes. Pero Edward veía tantas diferencias como si le estuvieran comparando a la joven que le había robado su helado corazón con un pulpo de color violeta. Pero se dejaba engañar. Sabía que ella solamente estaría tranquila mientras no lo tocara. Cuando notara su piel fría y dura, iba a asustarse, y él debería matarla antes de que empezara a gritar, como con todas.

Bella había sido la única que no se había asustado de él. La única humana que lo había tocado y no había tenido que matar después de hacerlo.

Según leyó en la mente de la joven, ella creía que Edward la había mandado buscar porque le interesaba sexualmente. Fue entonces cuando se percató de la escueta minifalda y de la escotada camiseta. Iba pintada como una fulana y sonreía bobalicona. Estaba mancillando la imagen de Bella y eso lo encolerizó.

Se levantó de golpe, asustando a la joven que se quedó desconcertada. Roger estaba al otro lado de la puerta, vigilando que nadie se acercara. Se acercaba a la joven mientras pensaba cómo podía hacerla sufrir por haberse atrevido a destrozar la imagen de Bella, cuando cayó en que lo único que la joven quería era acostarse con él. Audrey no sabía que Edward la había escogido porque se parecía a su amada.

Sonrió lascivamente y fue a buscar un vaso limpio en la coctelera. La joven parecía más relajada, pero todavía no se había atrevido a decir nada. No estaba asustada; sentía tan férrea admiración hacia su ídolo que era incapaz de adivinar sus instintos animales y asesinos. Llenó el vaso de whisky y metió en él el contenido blanco y polvoriento que alguien se había olvidado en aquella habitación la pasada noche. Le tendió el líquido ámbar y esperó hasta que se lo bebiera. Sonrió. Iba a drogarla antes de concederle su mayor deseo. Iba a acostarse con ella. Luego, iba a matarla.

Sonrió cuando la joven hubo bebido todo el licor.

—¿Eres Audrey, cierto? —la sonrisa de la joven se alargó cuando él recorrió uno de sus pómulos hasta la barbilla con el frío dedo. Sus sentidos estaban tan emborronados que no notó su helada y dura piel se hundía contra sus blandas e hirvientes mejillas, casi de niña.

No era Bella. Apenas se parecía a Bella. Pero Edward podía pensar que era ella.

La atrajo hacia él, para besarla. Notaba el gusto del licor todavía en su saliva, y recordaba la quemazón que ese líquido le había provocado en su vida humana. Ahora apenas lo notaba. Le mordió levemente el labio inferior a la joven y, aunque ella apenas se percató por la droga, empezó a sangrar un poco. La condujo hacia la cama mientras la despojaba de la camiseta sin ningún cuidado y, con unas manos ávidas, le subía aquella prenda que pretendía llamarse falda.

…

Jacob se había equivocado por completo al pensar que aquella fotografía terminaría con la determinación de Bella, porque ella tenía una buena teoría: Era un montaje. Debía serlo, porque tres humanas no hubieran podido acercarse de ese modo a Edward sin notar nada extraño en él; debían ser tres vampiros y era demasiado arriesgado que tantos vampiros salieran en la prensa humana. Solamente podía ser un montaje: Edward quería que nadie más investigara sobre Bella y la dejaran en paz, o quería que ella se olvidara de él haciendo ver que él ya la había olvidado.

Bueno, eso era lo que pensaba la joven, porque Jacob tenía más que claro que su amiga se estaba autoengañado para poder llegar allí. Y casi estaban, porque faltaba menos de media hora para llegar a Los Angeles, según los carteles que había por allí. No iban muy bien de tiempo porque el concierto iba a iniciarse a la misma hora en que ellos iban a llegar, y Bella estaba convencida de que después de ese concierto sería realmente difícil dar con el grupo de vampiros.

Así que su amigo no había tenido ningún otro remedio que resignarse y conducir tan rápido como la ley lo permitía para que Bella viera que el vampiro pasaba de ella y dejara estar todo ese tema que la ponía en peligro. No conocía a nadie tan cabezota.

Llegaron a Los Angeles. El estadio Dodger no quedaba muy lejos y había carteles que la organización del concierto debía haber colocado que guiaban hacia allí: _Mezzaluna_, y una flecha negra en señalando la dirección en un fondo blanco.

Tras seguir las pistas por aquella jungla de asfalto llegaron al concierto. El estadio hervía desde fuera mientras las últimas luces de sol se iban por el horizonte. Parecía un halo de luz en medio de la oscuridad. En el suelo quedaban las marcas inequívocas de la espera de los fans: envoltorios de comida, bolsas de plástico rotas y usadas, papeles sucios y demás utensilios que habían sido abandonados adrede en el momento en que la cola empezó a moverse para dejarlos entrar a todos dentro de lo que iba a ser como su iglesia durante unas horas.

Bella agarró su entrada para adentrarse en el estadio a toda velocidad, pero antes de que bajara del coche Jacob la agarró por la muñeca y tiró de ella para que se acercara a él.

—Vigila, ¿vale? —le susurró, antes de darle un rápido abrazo.

Bella saltó del coche, realmente desconcertada y echó a correr (no sin antes tropezar un par de veces consigo misma) hacia el estadio. Una vez dentro, se encontró con graderías llenas a rebosar de fans tristes que se despedían de su grupo y de un foso lleno de cabezas que gritaban al unísono el nombre del grupo a la espera de que este saliera.

Pero la joven no estaba dispuesta a entretenerse como los demás. Debía llegar a delante de todo para que la viera, para que supiera que quería hablar con él. La otra opción era colarse entre bambalinas para hablar personalmente, pero creía que iba a ser imposible. Intentó bajar hacia el foso pero nada más terminar las escaleras se encontró con una pared humana de fans histéricas que era más dura que el hormigón.

—¡No empujes, zorra! —le gritó una, cuando ella intentado avanzar por el hueco que dejaba su brazo al levantarse antes de encontrar el siguiente brazo adolescente de su acompañante.

—¡Necesito ir delante! —exclamó ella, agobiada por los chillidos histéricos, pero nadie le hizo caso.

Fue entonces cuando vio que, detrás del escenario, había una impresionante pantalla que mostraba imágenes del recinto. Ahora se veía la primera grada, bajando hacia el foso. Se volteó. La chica rubia que aparecía por la pantalla con una bandera con el nombre del grupo estaba un par de metros por encima de su cabeza. Quizás si lograba subir por las escaleras…

La joven corrió a contracorriente hacia las escaleras y empezó a subirlas, sin perder de vista la pantalla, que ya había dejado de mostrar a la chica que estaba en la primera grada y mostraba a los que se encontraban en la parte superior del primer palco, que chillaban emocionados por aparecer en la pantalla.

Era ahora o nunca, pensó ella.

Subió al muro donde terminaba el primer palco y que quedaba a unos dos metros del suelo, donde se encontraba el foso. Se volteó hacia la pantalla, para ver si había surgido efecto. Sí, allí estaba ella, con unos tejanos desgastados, una camiseta de tirantes oscura, el cabello alborotado y sus zapatillas de goma. Si Edward, o alguno de sus amigos, tuviera la oportunidad de verla era ese momento…

De pronto, se apagaron las luces del recinto. En la pantalla donde segundos antes aparecía ella a cuerpo entero aparecieron las letras que formaban el nombre del grupo. Se escuchó un primer riff de guitarra y la gente enloqueció; cuando se sumó la batería parecía que todo iba a estallar.

Se encendieron las luces del escenario en un destello que cegó a todos los presentes. Los pequeños cuerpos de los músicos aparecieron en la distancia.

Y allí estaba su rostro. Ampliado cien veces más en la pantalla trasera. Con una sonrisa sardónica, había algo en su mirada que lo había parecer más temible que nunca. Más peligroso de lo que jamás ella lo había visto.

—¡Buenas noches, Los Angeles! —gritó a pleno pulmón.

Y, de pronto, unos fuertes brazos la agarraron para que bajara del muro. Dos enormes guardias de seguridad habían aparecido de la nada, con sendas camisetas negras y sendos walkie talkies para hablar con el centro de control, se la llevaban a rastras escaleras arriba, sin inmutarse por su indignación.

—¡Soltadme! —chillaba ella, pero su voz quedaba ahogada por la música y los chillidos.

Vio con impotencia cómo se la llevaban casi a rastras de las graderías y tomaban un pasillo custodiado por más miembros del equipo de seguridad. Había dejado de forcejear cuando la música empezó a sonar más leve, y ahora contaba los fluorescentes que colgaban por encima de su cabeza mientras andaba marcha atrás porque los gorilas no la dejaban cambiar de posición ni aflojaban la fuerza.

Abrieron una puerta y la arrojaron dentro. Levantó la cabeza, para encontrarse con una figura muy familiar.

…

Si hubiera sido humano, estaría sudado por completo. Pero no lo era y no sudaba así que, bebiendo falsamente agua, se la lanzó por encima para disimular. Lo mismo hicieron los demás. El concierto debía acabar tras las últimas notas y todo habría terminado por fin. Mezzaluna se acabaría, Carlisle y Esme volverían con ellos y toda la familia Cullen dejaría de estar implicada en esa guerra de razas. Se irían a Alaska, con el clan de Denali, porque allí no había ni rastro de hombres lobos.

Dejaron de sonar las últimas notas y se apagó la luz. El estadio entero estalló en aplausos. Era el segundo bis, no habría un tercero.

Se encendieron las luces de nuevo.

—¡Gracias por estar aquí! —gritó Edward, por el micro.

No quería seguir más con esa farsa. Se acercó al borde del escenario y, tras romper la conexión bluetooth que colgaba del micro, se la dio a una chica que debía tener apenas doce años. La joven sonrió como si un ángel acabara de descender del cielo para tocarla con sus alas. Edward le sonrió, se levantó, les dijo adiós a todos con la mano y desapareció por la derecha del escenario.

Por fin había terminado. Ahora llamaría le diría a Roger que llamara a los Vulturis. Les cedían el control, no querían saber nada más de todo aquello. Y Carlisle y Esme estarían libres de nuevo.

Los técnicos de sonido que había por allí le daban la enhorabuena mientras él se dirigía con presteza hacia el vestuario. Fingir se le daba bien, pero ya estaba completamente harto. Quería encerrarse en su camerino, esperar a que llegara el coche que los llevaría al aeropuerto e irse de la ciudad. Eso como mínimo. Si las cosas con los Vulturis terminaban bien, volvería a Inglaterra. Quizás París. Y a lo mejor se pasaba por España.

Tardaría mucho tiempo en volver a aparecer. ¿Y si fingían un accidente aéreo, para quitarse a todos los paparazzi de encima?

Abrió la puerta y se quedó parado. Allí estaba ella. La que había matado una vez y había fingido matar para destruir el amor que sentía por ella para llevar una existencia más soportable. Sudada por el calor, despeinada por el ajetreo, nerviosa por la espera y con una sonrisa sincera en el rostro. A su lado, Alice sonreía ante la expresión de Edward. Leyó en la mente de la joven vampira que la había visto por las cámaras que enfocaban al público y había hecho que se la llevaran. No había querido hablar con ella, salvo por un par de cosas relacionadas con lo dicho en las revistas, porque era él quien debía hacerlo.

—Creo que debéis estar a solas —sonrió Alice, saliendo de la habitación con pasitos delicados.

Edward cerró la puerta detrás de ella y se acercó a la joven que estaba sentada en un taburete, con expresión angustiada.

Su aroma llenaba toda la habitación de forma casi asfixiante, pero para Edward no existía mejor manera de agonizar que embriagado por el olor que desprendía la joven. Se acuclilló delante de ella, con aires felinos y la examinó. Había pasado poco tiempo desde la última vez que la vio, pero parecía una persona más adulta.

—No merezco tu perdón, Bella —le dijo, incorporándose de nuevo y sentándose encima del tocador—. Vendí a un ser que te importaba para tenerte conmigo, no te merezco ni nunca te merecí. No deberías estar aquí.

Su expresión era seria y estaba convencido de lo que hacía. No por otra cosa se había pasado todo ese tiempo intentando olvidar a marchas forzadas, haciendo trueques con revistas para que Bella recibiera el mensaje de que ya no sentía ningún interés hacia ella. Otra farsa, pero esta necesaria e ineludible. Bella estaría mucho más segura sin estar a su lado. Él era un monstruo. Ella un ser fantástico. No quería mancillarla todavía más.

—Edward —susurró ella—, déjalo. He venido hasta aquí. No me importa nada más —se levantó del taburete y se acercó hacia él, con paso preocupado. El vampiro estaba recostado sobre el tocador, con expresión neutral, sin atreverse a mirarla a los ojos.

Edward tomó su mano entre las suyas. Pudo notar cómo ella se estremecía bajo el contacto frío y helado de su piel.

—Bella, ¿no lo entiendes? Jamás debí acercarme a ti. Solamente te he causado sufrimientos y dolores. No merece la pena nada que pueda hacerte sufrir —le susurró, atrayéndola hacia él hasta que su frente chocó con la de la joven—. Eras más feliz sin mí.

La joven soltó una risotada amarga.

—¿Y qué me queda ahora si no eres tú? —le susurró ella, ladeando su cabeza. Edward temió que esa posición, tan cerca de su cuello y las palpitaciones de su sangre, fuera a hacerlo enloquecer. Claramente, ella lo quería—. No te tengo miedo. No estaré más segura que a tu lado. Jamás querré a otra persona.

Persona. ¿Era cierto que ella no lo veía como un monstruo? La apartó con delicadeza y se deslizó hacia el otro lado del camerino, dudoso se sentó en el suelo, con la cabeza entre las manos.

—Edward, he venido para arreglar esto —suplicó la joven, arrodillándose a su lado—. Incluso Jacob me ha acompañado, incluso él puede entender que te quiero y…

De pronto, algo lo había hecho reaccionar.

—¿El licántropo está aquí? —preguntó preocupado. Bella enarcó una ceja—. ¿Está cerca del estadio? ¿No sabe que Los Angeles está lleno de vampiros? —se había incorporado mientras hablaba.

Bella abrió la boca sorprendida.

—Llámalo. Dile que se aleje de la ciudad cuanto antes —se paró antes de abrir la puerta, al ver que la joven se había quedado paralizada—. ¡Bella! ¡Hazlo!

La agarró de una mano mientras ella se sacaba el teléfono móvil de bolsillo y empezaba a teclear el teléfono de Jacob. Edward se la llevó pasillo abajo, en dirección a la calle.

…

Jacob les había dicho que se había metido en el Echo Park. Hacia allí iban, en el Volvo plateado de Edward, para intentar salvarlo. Ya se había dado cuenta de la presencia de los vampiros nada más dejar a Bella en el concierto, pero le había sido incapaz despistarlos para poderse alejar. Aparecían por todos los lugares.

Bella estaba más que preocupada. Jacob, que no quería que ella se acercara a Edward pero que la había acompañado para que estuviera segura, estaba ahora en medio del embrollo. No podía pensar. No podía moverse de los nervios. Edward conducía e iba dándole indicaciones a Bella para que se tranquilizara, pero no las oía. Paró el coche justo en una calle delante del Echo Park. Ella clavó en él su mirada.

—Quédate aquí y enciérrate —le ordenó—. Ahora vuelvo.

Saltó del coche, dejándola a solas. Cerró el vehículo, aunque dudaba que si un vampiro la encontrara eso la frenara. Aunque nunca antes lo había hecho, empezó a morderse las uñas. No funcionó, porque no estuvo más tranquila, pero por lo menos estaba haciendo algo aunque fuera estúpido.

Miró al reloj. Hacía ya cinco minutos que Edward se había ido. Lo llamó al teléfono, y no repuso. A los diez minutos, lo intentó de nuevo. Nada. Cuando hubieron pasado diez minutos más se dio por vencida y salió el coche. Sacó las llaves del contacto y lo cerró. Caminó dudosa hacia el parque. ¿Debía entrar o quedarse fuera? ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Estaban bien Edward y Jacob? ¿Y si les pasaba algo a alguno de ellos?

Iba a volver al coche, cuando escuchó una voz que le hablaba desde el interior del parque. Se fijó y, entre las sombras, distinguió una silueta masculina.

—Estás causando demasiados problemas a los Vulturis —le sentenció fríamente.

Bella se quedó paralizada en medio de la calle, con los sentidos alerta. Edward estaba buscando a Jacob, y no respondía a su teléfono; Jacob estaba escapando de una sarta de vampiros y no podía pedirle ayuda. Si echaba a correr hacia la carretera, donde los coches seguían pasando sin cerrar, corría el riesgo de que otras personas inocentes terminaran mezcladas en todo aquello; además, tampoco la podían ayudar. Si intentaba correr hacia el parque, no le cabía la menor duda de que la iba a atrapar. Aunque estaba en una angosta avenida, se encontraba en un callejón sin salida.

Con paso titubeante se acercó al vampiro.

—Si me hubieras querido matar, ya lo habrías hecho —tentó la suerte con aquellas palabras.

Se había acercado suficiente como para poder verle el rostro. Era apuesto como todos los vampiros que había conocido. Se veía mayor que Edward, aparentaba más de veinte años. Su cabello era rubio y sus ojos, extrañamente, se veían dorados. Se extrañó y él leyó su desconcierto en su rostro.

—Eres exactamente igual que Isabella —sonrió el vampiro—. Yo soy Carlisle Cullen.

La joven abrió la boca realmente sorprendida. ¿No se suponía que estaba en Italia? ¿Qué demonios hacía él allí? El vampiro sonrió de nuevo.

—Nos dejaron ir nada más supieron que el concierto se iba a celebrar. No podíamos comunicarnos con ninguno de ellos, así que Esme y yo decidimos venir hacia Los Angeles. Ella se ha quedado con los demás. Yo iba a buscar a Edward, cuando he visto cómo salíais y os he seguido —explicó ante las preguntas no formuladas de la joven.

Bella cerró la boca, menos desconcertada.

—¿También puedes leerme la mente? —Carlisle negó con la cabeza.

De pronto, del interior del parque se oyó un aullido lobuno de dolor. Tanto el vampiro como la joven se quedaron paralizados.

—¿Qué sucede, Bella? —preguntó Carlisle, mirando desconfiado hacia el interior del parque.

La joven le resumió rápidamente lo que estaba sucediendo y Carlisle, sin perder tiempo, cargó con la joven a su espalda y se adentró en el parque a una velocidad inhumana. Llamó a Esme, para pedirle ayuda y siguió los alaridos del lobo que gritaba de dolor.

De pronto, se encontraron en medio de un claro en el parque. Jacob, en su forma animal, se retorcía de dolor cerca de un árbol, porque un vampiro lo atacaba sin piedad. Mientras, otro vampiro había atrapado a Edward con sus brazos y no le permitía ir en ayuda del lobo. Los tres vampiros observaron la llegada de Carlisle y Bella. Edward pareció realmente asustado cuando la vio a ella, pero recuperó la compostura tan rápido como pudo.

—¿Carlisle? —exclamó Edward al reconocerlo, con una sonrisa en el rostro. Pero el vampiro que lo tenía preso lo apretó en un abrazo de hierro y él hizo una mueca de dolor, que hizo chillar a Bella. Fue entonces cuando los dos vampiros atacantes entendieron quien era la chica y se abalanzaron sobre ella.

Todo sucedió realmente rápido. Demasiado rápido para que Bella lo viera.

El vampiro que tenía atrapado a Edward lo empujó en dirección opuesta a Bella y se lanzó hacia la chica. El que seguía atacando a Jacob, que apenas podía moverse ya, lo dejó e imitó a su compañero. Carlisle se encargó de apartar al primero, que se enzarzó en una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo contra él, mientras que nadie pudo parar al segundo.

Cayó pesadamente encima de Bella y la joven soltó un chillido de dolor. El vampiro que le había caído encima no se contentó con eso, como cabía esperar, y clavó sus duras garras alrededor del cuello de la joven. Apretó con fuerza, dispuesto a destrozarle la tráquea y a causarle una muerte horrorosa. Pero Edward le saltó encima, clavándole al vampiro sus colmillos al cuello, desgarrando la carne con suma facilidad.

El atacante soltó a la joven e intentó, en vano, defenderse. Pero Edward estaba furioso, realmente furioso y fuera de si. Durante unos instantes había temido que Bella fuera a morir a manos de aquel vampiro y eso había sido suficiente para desatar todos sus instintos letales. Iba a borrar ese vampiro de la faz de la Tierra con sus manos, por mucho que le costara. De pronto, una garra peluda cayó encima de la cabeza del otro vampiro, inmovilizándolo. Jacob se había levantado sin que nadie le hubiera prestado atención y ahora se disponía a mutilar al ser que lo había herido a él y a Bella. Con la ayuda del licántropo, consiguieron decapitarlo.

No paró ni un instante para comprobar cómo estaba Carlisle con el otro vampiro, sino que corrió al lado de Bella.

Todo había sucedido tan rápido que la chica no entendía qué había pasado. Restaba en el suelo, de cara a las estrellas, notando como le faltaba el aire. Se había tocado el cuello con la mano, porque le dolía, y descubierto unos dedos amarados de sangre. Su sangre. Y en esa posición la encontró Edward, con la expresión aterrorizada observándose los dedos de color carmín.

—Tranquila, Bella —le susurró el joven, observando la herida. A sus espaldas, Jacob intentaba liquidar al otro vampiro con la ayuda de Carlisle—. No te muevas, por favor —le suplicó, rogando en realidad a quien fuera que no se muriera—. No me dejes otra vez.

Bella tomó una bocanada de aire, sin saber si sería capaz de seguir consciente durante más tiempo.

—Edward —lo llamó, con voz desfallecida—. Isabella soy yo. Lo recordé todo. Ella… Yo… Isabella te perdonó. No te odia. No te odio —susurró mientras se le nublaba la visión—. Edward, te quiero.

Todo se volvió negro.

…

_Bueno, bueno, bueno. He tardado un montón en actualizar, pero es que estoy a finales de semestre, con exámenes y trabajos por un tuvo, y no tenía tiempo des escribir casi._

_¿Qué os ha parecido el capítulo? Espero que os haya gustado, ciertamente. Con el siguiente capítulo comenzaremos la segunda parte del fic. Y ya os adelanto (porque voy a publicarlo en breve el adelanto en el blog) que se irán a París y que Bella no se muere._

_Como ya he comentado, no tengo tiempo para nada, así que no me alargo más. Gracias a **joli cullen, Pacita Delitah Cullen, NightOfTheHunter, Nixi Evans, dracullen, Renesmee Cullen, yolabertay, Al3xandRa PaTT, motti91, Denisse-Pattinson-Cullen, isabel20, EdwardKaname, Valentina Cullen S, FloriiWonka, Kaprii Mellark, MaxiPau, EmmaCullenO'SheaPotterKiryu, liduvina, astridnatica, Rei Hino Cullen, Louise C, MFLElektragedia** y '**tuamigaquetequiere**' (que ciertamente no me quiere nada, así que déjalo ya con los anónimos)._

_Como siempre, en mi blog (http : / efffies . blogspot . com/) encontraréis un adelanto (lo publicaré ahora mismo, así que ya podéis ir entrando)._

_¡Nos vemos pronto!_

_Eri._


	11. Paris, je t'aime

**Mezzaluna**

**París, je t'aime**

Septiembre había llegado frío y contundente a París. La joven salió por la puerta del edificio ataviada con una gruesa parca y un pañuelo envolviéndole delicadamente el cuello. El viento mecía sin cuidado su cabello, atrapado en una diadema, mientras ella sentía cómo el frío subía por sus piernas. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda y la joven suspiró.

Fue hacia la boulangerie que quedaba a unos metros de la entrada del edificio, en la misma rue du Vaugirard. _Bonjour_. Entró y la dependienta, que ya la conocía, sonrió y le tendió lo que siempre pedía preparado. _Ils couten quatre euros et vingt centimes._ La joven pagó con un billete de cinco euros y cogió el poco cambio que le dio. _Merci,au revoir_. Sin intercambiar ninguna palabra, le sonrió a modo de despedida y se fue. Al salir a la calle estuvo tentada de cruzar la acerca y adentrarse a los jardines de Luxembourg, de visitar la Universidad Rene Descartes, quizás, o de tomar algo caliente en una de las terrazas que daban al jardín. Pero notó su mirada clavada en ella, y recorrió el pequeño trayecto hacia el edificio de nuevo.

Era un casalote antiguo y completamente deshabitado. De hecho, solamente vivían ellos dos allí, pero no se podía negar el pasado elegante y lujosos que albergaba esa casa de la rue du Vaugirard, en el cruce con la rue Bonaparte. Subió hasta el tercer piso por las escaleras; el elevador, que era tan antiguo como la casa, tardaba horas en ir y venir, y a ella no le apetecía esperar.

Antes de que pudiera poner la llave en el cerrojo la puerta se abrió y el joven de cabello oscuro y rizado le dedicó una sonrisa. Ella intentó correspondérsela, pero no estaba de humor. Entró, ignorándolo por completo, y fue hacia la cocina para dejar allí la comida. Le esperaban otras veinticuatro horas sin poder salir del piso. Adiós, aire fresco; adiós, París.

El piso era de paredes realmente altas. Cerca del techo, unas molduras elegantes adornaban la pared. Las puertas eran largas y de madera oscura, con relieves a los que era imposible quitarles el polvo del todo. Había tres habitaciones con cama, pero la que daba a la calle estaba tapiada; era mejor que nadie supera exactamente dónde estaban. La cocina era antigua, estrecha y alargada, las repisas estaban tocadas por los años y las estanterías medio vacías.

Luego la joven se dirigió hacia el salón, donde dos sofás que crujían cada vez que uno se sentaba encima estaban encarados hacia el televisor, lo único del piso que parecía de ese año.

—Bella, deberías empezar a tomarte esto con calma —le suplicó Julian, sentándose a su lado en el salón.

La joven desvió la mirada. Julian no era una mala compañía: era divertido, siempre buscaba temas de conversación con los que hablar con ella y compartían la mayoría de los gustos por la mayoría de las cosas. Pero no era su compañía la que Bella ansiaba. Ella necesitaba ver a Edward. Cuanto antes.

—Sabes que de seguida que pueda vendrá, pero las cosas no están saliendo como ellos quieren…

La voz de Julian se metió en su cabeza, pero no terminó de escuchar la frase.

Las cosas no salían como ellos querían. La guerra entre licántropos y vampiros había estallado en Estados Unidos. Cada día llegaban noticias de terribles asesinados, incluso las daban en las noticias francesas. Se creía que era por el narcotráfico, por problemas de contrabando o ajustes de cuentas. Los vampiros se encargaban de esconder sus asesinatos con burdas tapaderas humanas; los licántropos lanzaban al mar las cenizas de los vampiros que habían matado. Y Edward estaba en medio de todo aquello, haciendo de mediador para los Vulturis.

Y a ella la habían mandado a Francia, a París, donde no se tenía constancia de la existencia de un hombre lobo desde 1923, a cargo de Julian Rhodes, un humano _amigo_ de Carlisle Cullen. Al parecer, según le había explicado Julian, su familia se había hecho rica gracias a la ayuda de Carlisle y ahora él le devolvía el favor cuidando de Bella.

—No podemos salir, lo sabes —suspiró—. No sabemos en qué situación te encuentras ni a qué te nos enfrentamos… además, si te atacaran, yo no podría hacer nada —suspiró el joven, desmotivado.

Bella lo miró consternada y se sintió mal por haber sido cruel con él. Iba a hablar, pero no pudo. Perdió el conocimiento tras el ataque en Los Angeles y, cuando despertó, los médicos le explicaron que por culpa de esas extrañas heridas que se había hecho al caer de una bicicleta (¿De verdad pensaba que se lo iban a creer los médicos?) se había dañado en la laringe y no podía hablar hasta que le mejorara. Llevaba el cuello vendado para ocular las heridas que todavía tenía: cuatro arañazos profundos en un lado y otro en el lado opuesto. La garra del vampiro que había estado a punto de matarla.

Desde eso no había vuelto a hablar con Jacob y, por eso, no sabían en qué situación se encontraba. Edward le había dicho, mientras se despedían en el aeropuerto de Los Angeles, que él temía que los licántropos pudieran utilizarla como rehén o que los Vulturis hicieran lo mismo para mantener a la familia Cullen atada a la guerra. Así que Carlisle había llamado al señor Rhodes, le había dado el teléfono de Bella y el señor Rhodes le había dicho qué billete comprar; tanto secretismo, para que nadie supiera dónde Bella estaba porque, al parecer, uno de los altos manos de los Vulturis podía leer la mente, más o menos, como hacía Edward.

Y, desde que estaba en Francia y no veía a Edward, se preguntaba si merecía la pena seguir con vida tras tanto sufrimiento. Luego recordaba lo que sentía por él, lo que Isabella había sentido por él y, por muy estúpida que se sintiera al amar un monstruo (aunque cada vez lo veía menos como tal), paradójicamente se sentía feliz de ser correspondida.

…

Edward estaba en Italia en aquellos momentos. Para ser más concretos, se encontraba en Volterra acompañado de Carlisle esperando una reunión con los Vulturis. Los habían acompañado (o escoltado) hasta una sala de reunión cuyo suelo, paredes y columnas estaban hechas con el mármol gris y blanco típico del Renacimiento de la Toscana. Era la primera vez que Edward estaba allí, pero le recordaba a algún otro sitio, quizás una iglesia.

—Te recuerda a la basílica San Lorenzo, de Brunelleschi —le repuso Carlisle cuando vio que Edward examinaba la sala—. De hecho, esta sala la diseñó Brunelleschi —Entonces vio el parecido y asintió.

En el centro de la sala había tres tronos de mármol. En cada uno de ellos había un vampiro que, aunque vestía una larga capa negra, debajo llevaba ropa normal que cualquier humano de mediana edad hubiera llevado si fuera, por ejemplo, el adinerado director de un banco. En uno de ellos contrastaba, también, una larga melena negra y una piel fina, casi translúcida.

—¡Carlisle! —exclamó, acercándose al recién llegando con una amplia sonrisa, que dejó al descubierto unos afilados colmillos—. Me alegra que hayas regresado, ¿Qué noticias me traes?

Carlisle, pese a haber sido retenido en Volterra por los Vulturis durante un período relativamente largo de tiempo, le sonrió a Aro y le devolvió el saludo cuando él le tendió la mano. Aunque temió por su vida y la de su esposa, no podía negar que Aro lo había tratado bien todo ese tiempo, y muchos años atrás habían sido buenos amigos.

—Venimos por el tema de Mezzaluna, Aro —explicó Carlisle.

—Y de vuestra amiga Isabella Swan —le sonrió sádicamente a Edward—. Imagino que tú eres Edward —le tendió la mano. Edward sabía qué significaba eso porque Carlisle ya lo había advertido. Cerró los ojos y aceptó la mano de Aro. Al instante, notó como si le succionaran parte de la cabeza. Rememoró toda su vida (humana y vampira) a gran velocidad. Supo que Aro sabía cualquier cosa de él cuando abrió los ojos y lo vio sonriendo malévolamente—. Interesante, sigue siendo humana pero no sabes dónde está. Es una buena idea, si no estás interesado en que la matemos. Muy inteligente por vuestra parte.

Aro se había dirigido de nuevo a su gran trono de mármol. Los otros dos Vulturis, Cayo y Marcus, los miraban sin pestañear siquiera. Parecían dispuestos a dejar que Aro tratara con aquel tema que ya duraba demasiado.

—La guerra ya ha empezado, Aro —le anunció Carlisle—. Ya no necesitas más a mis hijos, ahora todos los vampiros de Norteamérica están unidos. Queríamos pedirte permiso para terminar con esta farsa del grupo de música.

Aro sonrió.

—Vuestra idea me parece buena —comentó, rememorando lo que había visto en las mentes de los dos Cullen—. Tenéis mi permiso para llevarla a cabo.

Carlisle sonrió satisfecho y se volvió hacia Edward, pero este seguía serio.

—No voy a traer a Bella aquí —gruñó al leer en el pensamiento de Aro lo que éste iba a pedirle—. Ella no quiere convertirse, no todavía —murmuró.

El Vulturi soltó una suave risa.

—Lo sé, Edward, lo sé —le repuso—. Todavía te ve como un monstruo. Pero estoy convencido de que cuando hayáis arreglado vuestros problemas, ella te suplicará que la conviertas en inmortal. Es cuestión de tiempo. Tu hermana Alice lo ha visto en sus premoniciones, ¿verdad? —continuó—. Además, no le quedan muchas opciones: o la inmortalidad o la muerte. No sabría decirte qué va a escoger —comentó irónicamente.

Edward bajó la mirada.

—Cuando se haya recuperado, quiero que la traigas aquí —el tono de voz había cambiado, eso era una orden en toda la regla—. Quiero examinar ese extraño poder que parece tener. Quiero descubrir el misterio que hay detrás de esta supuesta reencarnación. Hacía tiempo que no estaba tan muerto de curiosidad por algo —sonrió ante su propio chiste.

Carlisle le puso una mano en el hombro a Edward, al ver que este estaba poniéndose realmente nervioso por la conducta injusta de Aro. No iba a convertir a Bella a menos que ella se lo pidiera, mucho menos iba a matarla; traerla a Volterra como humana era casi condenarla a manos de los Vulturis. Si la traía allí y luego ellos no querían que se fuera, le sería imposible sacarla de la ciudad. Y le daba miedo que Aro la pudiera encontrar _interesante_.

—Te doy un año, Edward —le dijo, de pronto, Aro—. Tienes un año para traérmela aquí, convertida o no; pero si pasado un año sigue siendo humana, la buscaremos y la mataremos. Sabe demasiadas cosas y tú sabes que eso no lo podemos permitir —le sonrió malicioso.

Edward cerró con fuerza los puños y notó cómo las uñas se le clavaban en la palma de la mano. Si hubiera sido humano, hubiera sangrado. Pero él no era humano.

—Mientras, mandaré a alguien para que solucione el tema de Mezzaluna con vosotros —les explicó.

Las puertas de la sala se abrieron de nuevo y entró, con paso firme y delicado a la vez, una joven que no llegaba a los veinte años. Como todos los vampiros, sus rasgos eran perfectos. Una larga melena castaña caía por su espalda, formando suaves ondas que se mecían con cada paso que daba encima de unos impresionantes tacones de aguja. Su cuerpo perfecto, lleno de curvas sinuosas, quedaba totalmente al descubierto debajo de un vestido rojo.

—Danielle os acompañará —la presentó Aro—. Ella será mi voz para terminar esta misión —le sonrió a la vampira, que le dedicó una caída de ojos.

…

La noche había caído ya en París, cuando su teléfono sonó. Bella se despertó y cogió el pequeño aparato, que reposaba encima de su mesilla de noche. Reconoció al número que había en la pantalla y descolgó. Iba a preguntarle cómo estaba, cómo se encontraba, cuándo se verían, pero recordó que todavía no podía hablar.

—Hola, Bella —saludó dulcemente la voz de Edward—. Ya estamos en casa de nuevo —le explicó. Ella sabía que debían visitar a los Vulturis para hablar sobre el grupo y había estado angustiada desde la última llamada que había recibido del joven, al día anterior—. Pronto terminará esto del grupo y dejarán de perseguirnos los paparazzis —continuó el vampiro.

A Bella le hubiera gustado mucho poder decirle que se alegraba de aquello, que tenía ganas de volver a verlo. De acariciar su cabello. De besarlo. Pero no podía y el sentimiento de impotencia alejó la felicidad que sentía.

—Estamos en Alaska —continuó Edward—. Nos dirigimos a Denali. Aquí no hay licántropos; al parecer, no debe gustarles el frío. Las cosas se están empezando a poner feas, imagino que lo habrás visto en las noticias, estés dónde estés —imaginó la triste sonrisa de Edward al pronunciar aquellas palabras—. Me siento como si hablara con un contestador —suspiró—, pero sé que no es tú culpa. Espero que no dejes de… —iba a decir "quererme", Bella lo supo, pero el vampiro no llegó a pronunciar aquella palabra— …mientras estés fuera. Sería realmente patético por mi parte seguir hablándote si ya no quieres saber nada de mi.

Fue Bella la que sonrió tristemente entonces.

—¿Has empezado a leer eso, ya? —inquirió como si acabara de recordar algo—. Piensa que lo escribió casi un adolescente y que estábamos en otra época —se rió—. Qué vergüenza me da habértelo dado, o tenerlo guardado todavía. Pero, ya que lo tenía, era la mejor manera que pudieras recordarlo todo —suspiró—. A ver si, con ello, logramos desentrañar este misterio.

Edward se refería al diario de Isabella Winsett y a las cartas que Edward Masen le había estado mandando durante todo su noviazgo. Él lo había sacado de la habitación de su prometida tras el entierro y las había guardado todo ese tiempo.

Ahora Bella lo releía, cada noche, hasta que caía dormida.

La letra no se parecía a la suya. De hecho, la letra de Isabella era pulcra y ordenada, como la de Edward, comparada con la de Bella. Pero releer esas palabras era como leer su propio diario. Todo seguía pareciéndole tan lejano, pero vivo a la vez. Era como si hubiera encontrado un dibujo de su infancia o unos deberes de cuando tenía seis años. Sabía que era suyo pero no sabía cómo demostrarlo…

Finalmente, Edward se despidió. Ella, con los ojos humedecidos, fue a buscar el diario y continuó releyendo. Todavía no había llegado a la parte en que conocía a Edward, pero había pensado que, puestos a leer, leyera desde el inicio.

…

Julian la había convencido de ir a un restaurante. Esa mañana habían ido al hospital y le habían retirado las vendas. La herida estaba completamente curada y pronto podría empezar a ir a rehabilitación para hablar, si no lo conseguía por ella sola en unos días. Julian le había dicho que eso merecía una pequeña celebración y al final la convenció.

Pero primero fue a la peluquería. Se cortó el cabello, que le llegaba a media espalda, por encima de los hombros. Necesitaba un cambio, aunque ese peinado dejara al descubierto las marcas de sus heridas. Necesitaba hacer algo diferente, o iba a volverse loca con tanta precaución.

—Estás fabulosa —le comentó Julian cuando salió de la habitación con un vestido de seda negro que le había comprado él esa tarde. Bella le sonrió y se agarró al brazo que él, cómicamente, le tendió.

Abajo les esperaba un taxi y, aunque Bella creía que iba a llevarla a un restaurante, se sorprendió cuando se dirigió a los jardines del Trocadéro o eso entendió cuando le dijo la dirección en un francés muy fluido al taxista. Julian estuvo hablando con ella todo el rato, sobre trivialidades, y Bella le sonreía de vez en cuando. Desde luego, Julian era una buena compañía, pero no la compañía que ella quería. En ese momento hubiera preferido el frío de Alaska al temporal de París, por mucho restaurante lujoso.

El taxi paró en la avenida Maria Callas y ambos bajaron. Julian cogió la mano a Bella, que parecía un tanto perdida y desconcertada en aquella concurrida calle, y tomó una dirección muy seguro de si mismo. De pronto, llegaron al Trocadéro, una gran rotonda en forma de jardín. Pero no se dirigieron allí, sino que lo bordearon por la acera, como hacían muchos más turistas, no tan arreglados como ellos.

Llegaron al lado opuesto de la plaza, donde se abría un enorme espacio entre dos edificios de mármol blancos. Fue entonces cuando Bella se fijó en que, al otro lado del río Sena, la torre Eiffel quedaba recortada contra el cielo por los últimos rayos de sol, como una imponente bestia de acero.

Boquiabierta, la observó unos instantes. Todos aquellos turistas habían ido a abarrotar aquel espacio para observar la torre que, de pronto y sin previo aviso, empezó a centellear en millones de chispas azuladas.

Bella se volvió hacia Julian.

—Gracias —susurró con voz débil.

El joven tardó unos instantes en reaccionar.

—¡Puedes hablar! —exclamó de pronto, dándole un abrazo.

Bella se había percatado de eso también y estrechó al joven entre sus brazos. Nada más soltarlo, pero, ya había cogido su teléfono móvil para llamar a Edward.

—_Est—ce que tu est Julian Rhodes_? —exclamó una voz femenina detrás de ellos.

Bella se volteó. Era una mujer, acompañada por un cámara de televisión. Los dos observaban a Julian con brillo en los ojos. Debían haber ido allí a hacer un estúpido encargo para alguna televisión local y se habían encontrado con el hijo del multimillonario Jeremy Rhodes. Sonrieron satisfechos, como si Julian y Bella fueran un plato de carne y ellos estuvieran hambrientos.

—_Pouvons—nous faire quelques questions, s'il vous plaît_? —preguntó la mujer. Bella la miraba alternativamente a ella y a él y, disimuladamente, se abrigó el cuello con el chal, para evitar que pudieran ver las heridas.

—_Bien sûr _—contestó Julian. Luego se volteó hacia Bella—. Quieren hacernos unas preguntas, contestaré yo —le sonrió. Bella asintió y le devolvió la sonrisa.

La periodista estuvo preguntándole a Julian qué hacía allí mientras el cámara se encargaba de grabar la entrevista, después de llamar a otro hombre que apareció con una cámara y se dedicó a fotografiarlos. Todos los turistas se habían vuelto hacia ellos y estaban haciendo lo mismo, sin saber quienes eran ellos dos, pero suponiendo que alguien debían de ser si tantas fotos les hacían unos profesionales.

—_Comment elle s'appelle?_ —preguntó finalmente la periodista, señalando a Bella con la cabeza. Ella sonrió incómoda.

Julian le dedicó una sonrisa a la mujer.

—_Elle s'appelle Audrey_ —mintió—. _Mais nous nous devons partir. __Merci beaucoup pour vôtre temps_ —agarró a Bella de la mano y tiró en dirección al Trocadéro—. _Au revoir_ —se despidió con la mano, mientras llamaba a un taxi.

Bella subió tras él.

—¿Qué querían? —susurró dejando su teléfono móvil, que había estado cogiendo todo el rato, en el bolso. Se volteó para ver cómo el cámara seguía grabando su huída forzada.

Julian se recostó en su asiento.

—Querían saber quién eras y les he dicho que eras mi prima Audrey. Te pareces un poco a ella, pero no parecían muy convencidos —suspiró—. Espero que no causemos mucho revuelo. Si aparecemos en la prensa nacional no hay problema, pero si las cosas pasan a oídos de la internacional deberemos dejar París… Incluso el país. Si los Vulturis te encuentran…

Bella hizo una mueca y restó pensativa el resto del viaje hacia el piso, que se le hizo realmente corto. De pronto, estaba en frente del portal y saltó del vehículo nada más Julian le abrió la puerta. No esperó a que él llegara al portal de edificio para abrir la puerta: sacó su juego de llaves y corrió hacia arriba. Iba a encerrarse en su habitación, iba a llamar a Edward e iba a decirle dónde estaba. Si iban a buscarla los Vulturis estaría mejor protegida al lado de otros vampiros.

—¡Bella! —exclamó la voz de Julian.

No se había dado cuenta, pero se había estado mordiendo el labio inferior por culpa del nerviosismo y se había hecho un corte. Julian la paró al medio de las escaleras y la obligó a recostarse contra la pared.

—Tranquilízate. No va a suceder nada malo —le dijo.

La joven hizo una mueca.

—Quiero volver con Edward, Julian —suplicó—. Me da igual que puedan encontrarme o lo que puedan hacerme. Esto es mucho peor que cualquier tortura —susurró—. Déjame llamarlo. Quiero volver.

El hombre se puso serio.

—Prometí que te mantendría alejada de cualquier peligro hasta que ellos llamaran —le dijo—. No puedes decirle que estás en Francia, ni que te han fotografiado. No pareces la misma, con el pelo corto, nadie te reconocerá —intentó tranquilizarla—. Yo llamaré a mi agente, a ver si consigo que elimine el reportaje y las fotografías —murmuró—. Bella, no puedes decírselo.

La morena se quedó callada y miró al suelo. Finalmente, asintió. Julian tenía razón, no solamente se ponía en peligro a ella misma si intentaba volver, podían utilizarla como rehén y los perjudicados serían los Cullen.

—De acuerdo —concluyó—. ¿Puedo llamarlo, de todos modos? —comentó, notando como un nudo de emoción se le hacía en el estómago.

Julian asintió.

Bella corrió escaleras arriba, hasta la azotea del edificio. Abrió la puerta de madera carcomida por la intemperie y salió a la terraza descubierta y llena de moho que había encima del todo el edificio. Un viento helado azotó su cabello recién cortado y notó cómo la piel se le ponía de gallina. Sonrió al oler el aroma de París de nuevo. Hola, aire fresco; hola, París.

Marcó el número de Edward y esperó. Cada pitido se le clavó en el corazón mientras aguardaba.

—¿Bella? —preguntó la voz del vampiro, preocupada, al otro lado del auricular—. ¿Sucede algo?

Ella sonrió, aunque él no pudiera verlo, antes de hablar.

—¡Edward te hecho de menos! —exclamó. Su voz se oyó rasposa y fue consciente de que la estaba forzando demasiado—. Te echo de menos. Quiero verte; necesito verte, Edward —añadió con un tono más flojo.

Tardó en recibir la respuesta del otro lado.

—Yo también, Bella.

* * *

_Gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias por los rr :)_

_Eri._


	12. Sacrificios

**Mezzaluna**

**Sacrificios**

Lo había llamado, como siempre, por la mañana. A él le daba igual la hora en que ella la llamara porque no dormía y a ella le apetecía escuchar su voz nada más despertar. Eso le daba fuerzas para aguantar y no largarse a Denali antes del desayuno. Aunque saber su paradero era un consuelo, no podía evitar las ganas que tenía de dejar París y largarse. La ciudad de los sueños y el amor, para ella empezaba a ser una tortura y nada de lo que Julian hiciera para amenizarlo todo funcionaba.

Cada día que pasaba se daba más cuenta lo poco que le importaba haberse enamorado de un asesino. Ya no pensaba en que su padre había muerto por su culpa, en que ella había estado a punto de morir varias veces o en que debía matar a personas para poder sobrevivir. Ella se había olvidado ya de todo eso y solamente pensaba en volver a verlo cuanto antes. ¿Cuándo podrían reencontrarse? ¿Cuándo podría volver a verlo? La necesidad irrefrenable de besarlo la llamaba todo el día y hablar por teléfono era una tontura. Aunque también era necesario, porque sino iba a volverse loca.

Lo había llamado como hacía cada mañana, pero esa vez él no había cogido el teléfono. Se extrañó porque hasta entonces jamás le había fallado cuando ella había llamado. Pero quizás no lo llevaba encima, se dijo a sí misma para tranquilizarse.

Se puso a ojear el diario de Isabella. Era muy aburrido en la mayor parte de los días, así que se estaba planteando saltarte todo lo que quedaba hasta que conocía a Edward Masen. Quería saber si los sentimientos que había soñado habían sido reales, aunque estaba segura casi al cien por cien. De todos modos, se obligó a seguir por dónde iba, unos meses antes de conocerlo a él, porque estaban intentando descubrir el motivo de su reencarnación y aquellos papeles eran lo único que quedaba de los recuerdos de Isabella Winsett.

Iba a volver a la lectura, cuando su teléfono empezó a sonar.

Esperanzada lo agarró. En la pantalla se leía claramente el nombre de Edward. Notó como su corazón se aceleraba antes de responder.

—Hola —le dijo a su interlocutor, emocionada—. ¿Dónde estabas?

Edward tardó en contestar y, cuando lo hizo, su voz sonó seca y seria.

—No tenía el teléfono encima —comentó él, cortante—. ¿Cómo estás?

Bella se había quedado desconcertada. Era la primera vez que Edward eran tan antipático con ella, y más desde que no se veían desde… desde… había perdido la cuenta, pero para ella estaba siendo una eternidad. ¿Dónde había quedado ese Edward que se moría por hablar con ella por teléfono? ¿Qué le relataba todo lo que sucedía en Denali? Desde que ella había recobrado la voz, poco a poco las narraciones de Edward vía telefónica se estaban convirtiendo en pequeños intercambios cordiales de palabras bonitas. Y ese día ni eso. Parecía enfadado.

—¿Te pasa algo? —preguntó con un hilo de voz.

Él tardó en contestar de nuevo y, cuando lo hizo, no fue para responder a su pregunta.

—Debo colgar —Bella escuchó una voz femenina de lejos, pero no parecía ni la de Rosalie ni la de Alice—. Te llamo en un rato —colgó.

Bella se quedó parada. Eso era extraño, desde luego. Pensó que quizás algo iba mal, como tan a menudo le repetía Julian. Las cosas no salían como los vampiros habían planeado en Estados Unidos y la guerra secreta de razas continuaba. Bella no podía dejar de imaginar que quizás los licántropos se acercaban a Denali y que Edward estaba preocupado, por eso era tan cortante con ella. Quizás no era nada de eso, pero estaba preocupada.

Se volvió de nuevo hacia el diario, para continuar con el párrafo que leía.

"… Aquella señora se me acercó. Pensé que querría dinero, porque parecía muy pobre. De pronto, empezó a hablarme en algún idioma que yo no conocía, pero sonaba como italiano. De hecho, estoy casi segura que así era. El caso, es que me ha dado un pequeño medallón de un Santo. Es realmente bonito y parece de oro, aunque con lo pobre que se veía esa mujer, no creo que lo sea…"

El resto del día de Isabella Winsett siguió con las actividades cotidianas de una mujercita de aquella época, y no pasó absolutamente nada interesante en las siguientes semanas. Bella suspiró, ¿Por qué escribía aquella chorrada? No era nada interesante, solo un cúmulo de repeticiones del mismo día con algunos matices distintos, salvo los fines de semana, que iban a visitar a esos y aquellos miembros de la alta sociedad de Chicago. Menudo aburrimiento.

Pero Bella leía rápido. De pronto, la mujer pobre del medallón volvió a aparecer. Isabella Winsett se la había encontrado por casualidad en la calle y la mujer la había saludado. Empezó a leer todavía más rápido, hasta que se dio cuenta de que cada semana se encontraba con esa mujer. Isabella Winsett no lo había encontrado extraño porque era ella quien visitaba el barrio de la desconocida del medallón, pero de pronto empezó a encontrársela en otros lugares, según descubrió Bella mientras leía, hasta que un día desapareció.

Se extrañó tanto como Isabella Winsett, que mandó a una de las sirvientas que tenían en la casa a investigar por el barrio donde acostumbraba a ver a esa mujer. Pero nadie parecía haberla visto nunca. Eso era raro, realmente raro.

El teléfono empezó a sonar otra vez. Volvía a ver Edward. Descolgó, algo preocupado por cómo podía estar él. Pero esta vez su voz sonó menos tensa, más jovial, aunque había un deje como de decepción que no consiguió identificar.

—Lo siento, Bella —le dijo él—. Era un mal momento. Perdóname —parecía como si en ese perdón hubiera más escondido de lo que se veía a simple vista, pero Bella pensó que seguramente serían tonterías suyas—. ¿Quién empieza a contar primero? —preguntó él y Bella se imaginó la sonrisa que adornaba el rostro del vampiro en ese momento.

…

Tras colgar el teléfono, Edward volvió donde estaba Carlisle. Debía explicarle que había cometido un error antes de hablar definitivamente con Bella. Sabía que si quería salir de esa situación, Carlisle era el único que podía ayudarlo.

De camino a la habitación que ocupaban Carlisle y Esme, se encontró con una larga melena castaña que le sonreía.

—Edward, no tienes por qué decírselo —comentó, apoyándose en una pared del pasillo, para barrarle el paso—. Sabes que solamente lograrás decepcionarlo. Ya ha pasado más veces, no sucede nada por añadir otra más a la cuenta, ¿no? —se había acercado a él y le había puesto las manos encima de los hombros—. Sé que estás leyendo mis pensamientos, sabes que soy sincera.

Edward dio un par de pasos hacia atrás. Era cierto, Danielle estaba siendo sincera. No había maldad en sus pensamientos, lo cierto era que realmente pensaba lo que le decía. Pero él le debía una disculpa a Carlisle, porque no había podido vencer a sus instintos. Y luego se la debía a Bella, pero era demasiado importante todo eso para él como para decírselo por teléfono.

—Quizás tienes razón —concluyó Edward, sentándose abatido en el suelo—. No se lo digas a nadie, Danielle —le pidió a la vampira—. Una vez más y se ha acabado —concluyó.

…

Julian apareció una tarde cargado de revistas y con expresión furiosa. Le entregó a Bella una de esas revistas, que estaba en francés, pero reconoció como una revista de cotilleos. Y en la portada, aunque pequeños, estaban ellos. Bella alzó una ceja y lo miró para pedirle una explicación.

—Han modificado lo que les dije —explicó—. Te presentan como a mi novia, o algo así.

Bella soltó una leve carcajada, pero el rostro serio de Julian la preocupó. ¿Qué pasaba?

—Si estás en las revistas, alguien te puede reconocer. Y se ve perfectamente que estamos en París.

La sonrisa se le congeló en el rostro. Si la encontraban, todo el esfuerzo habría sido en vano. Abrió la boca un par de veces, sin saber qué decir. Pero Julian lo tenía todo controlado. Había llamado a su agente para que retirara esas revistas cuando antes, sin levantar más revuelo. Bella asintió, algo más tranquila, pero pasó las siguientes horas preocupada, como esperando una señal de que todo iba mal.

Y, entonces, tomó una decisión. Debía hablar con Jacob.

Estaba angustiada por saber cómo se encontraba su amigo. Y el tema de las revistas había acabado con la poca paciencia que le quedaba. Marcó el número tan conocido, y esperó. Esperó los malditos tonos de llamada, mientras se preguntaba qué hora debía ser en Forks, si es que Jacob seguía allí.

—¿Sí? —la voz soñolienta y extrañada de su amigo fue una oleada de felicidad. No sonaba como si estuviera malherido, en el lecho de muerte o cualquier desgracia que se le había pasado pro la cabeza. No, sonaba tan natural como siempre, como si ella estuviera en su casa y Jacob en la reserva. Sonrió como una estúpida, hasta que Jacob volvió a preguntar a la espera de alguna respuesta de su interlocutor.

—Soy Bella —le dijo, con un hilo de voz.

Su amigo soltó una exclamación que rozaba la felicidad. Él tampoco había sabido absolutamente nada de ella y estaba preocupado. De hecho, le resumió todo lo que ya le había explicado a ella dándole un nuevo matiz al asunto: su entusiasmo era por todo lo contrario por lo que Edward se alegraba. Bella hacía una mueca cada vez que su amigo le explicaba cuantos vampiros habían matado en cada 'batalla'. Hasta que Jacob se fijó en que se quedaba callada y no lo felicitaba por sus hazañas como hombre lobo.

—¿Qué sucede? —le preguntó su amigo.

Bella dudó.

—Estás hablando de… de seres como Edward —matizó, aunque ni ella se creía sus propias palabras—. Estás hablando de matar, Jacob.

Casi podía ver la ceja alzada por el escepticismo de su amigo.

—¿Matar a seres despreciables que matan a humanos para seguir con su existencia inmunda? —preguntó entre molesto e irónico—. ¡Por favor, Bella! ¡Lo dices como si te dijera que he matados unos pobres e indefensos cachorritos! ¿No recuerdas todo lo que te han hecho estas horribles bestias? —gruñó.

Bella fue a contestarle, pero no tenía valor. Sabía que Jacob tenía razón, pero tampoco quería reconocer que ella estaba enamorada de uno de esos seres que tantas vidas habían destrozado a lo largo de su existencia. No, ella no quería reconocer que amaba a un monstruo. Porque si lo decía en voz alta, si se lo decía a Jacob, iba a pensar que ella era tan monstruo como los vampiros, y no quería que pensara eso.

—¿Dónde está, Bella? —preguntó de pronto Jacob, furioso.

Primero, Bella no entendió a lo que se refería y se quedó callada. Cuando comprendió que se refería a Edward, su tono también fue más furioso.

—¿Qué te importa? —le gruñó a su amigo.

Escuchó una risa molesta de Jacob.

—¿Sabes a cuantos de los nuestros han matado, Bella? —inquirió—. ¿Quieres nombres? Ellos lo iniciaron, con su estúpido grupo de música. Fueron ellos. Y sabes que los estamos buscando.

Bella no respondió. No podía creerse lo que le estaba pidiendo Jacob. Su amigo, quería matar a alguien que a ella le importaba. Eso no cuadraba en lo que sabía de Jacob. Ése no podía ser su amigo Jacob. Simplemente, era otra persona. Porque Jacob jamás le pediría algo así.

—Jake, yo… —susurró—. No puedo decírtelo.

Eso hizo que su amigo se enfadara y la dejó todavía más desconcertada. ¿Cómo podía ir todo tan mal? ¡Tras tanto tiempo sin hablarse! Notó cómo se le humedecían los ojos y le temblaban las manos. ¿Qué había pasado con Jake? ¿Por qué le pedía eso?

—Solo se ha aprovechado de ti, Bella —le dijo—. Te ha dejado tirada, ¿verdad? ¡Vuelve aquí con nosotros!

Bella se cansó y colgó el teléfono. Él no entendía nada. Él no era su amigo, porque Jacob jamás le hubiera pedido algo así. Jacob no mataba. No. De pronto, se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando. Ahora entendía porque tanto Edward como Julian le habían aconsejado no llamar a su amigo. Pero prefería saber eso a seguir pensando que Jacob era el de siempre. Porque, claramente, no era el de siempre.

Julian llamó a la puerta de su habitación porque seguramente había escuchado su conversación. Pero Bella no repuso así que, a los pocos minutos, escuchó cómo los pasos de Julian se alejaban por el pasillo.

No quería hablar con él. Quería hablar con Edward.

Marcó el teléfono del aludido y esperó. Esperó hasta que los pitidos terminaron. Esperó para darse cuenta, al fin, de que no iba a cogerle el teléfono. Y, entonces, se sintió todavía peor.

…

Se había encerrado en su habitación, tras una intensa discusión con Carlisle sobre lo que había hecho. Se había encerrado y les había pedido que no le dejaran salir. Pero, en un momento en que Emmett se despistó hablando con Rosalie, Edward aprovechó para huir.

Para escapar y salir de la casa.

Y, fuera, les esperaba Danielle con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

* * *

_Sé que es corto, pero estoy a tope con la U y no tengo tiempo para más. Es corto, pero intenso, porque hay mucha chicha para el desarrollo de la historia, así que… bueno, podríamos decir que es como leche condensada (¿?)._

_Si puedo contestaré los reviews. Si termino los trabajos os mandaré MP como la otra vez (¡Os gustó!) avisando del adelanto, pero no prometo nada._

_¡En mi blog ya podéis encontrar el adelanto del siguiente capítulo!_

_¡Besos!_

_Eri._


	13. Dudas

**Mezzaluna**

**Dudas**

Colgó el teléfono, desesperanzada. Era la décima vez esa noche que marcaba el número y esperaba, impaciente, a que alguien descolgara el teléfono al otro lado. Cada pitido se convertía en un pequeño puñal clavado en su corazón, pero no desistía. No desistía hasta esa llamada, porque ya no podía aguantarlo más. Dejó el teléfono encima de la cama y se tumbó en ella, cansada. No se podía creer que Edward no le cogiera el teléfono. No lo entendía, mejor dicho. Y la posibilidad de que le hubiera pasado algo la torturaba y hacía que sintiera su estómago como relleno de piedras que pugnaban por destrozarla por dentro.

Estaba a punto de llorar por la angustia que le causaba la incertidumbre. Se hubiera puesto a llorar si no fuera porque, en ese preciso instante en el que los ojos empezaron a escocer, llamaron la puerta de su habitación.

—Adelante —dijo Bella, porque sabía quién era.

Julian abrió la puerta y entró, con una sonrisa. Últimamente Bella se había estado portando muy mal con él, culpándolo inconscientemente del hecho de que Edward no le contestaba las llamadas, de que no pudiera salir del piso para nada por su seguridad y de todo lo que le sucedía. Aunque sabía que Julian no tenía ninguna culpa en todo eso.

—¿Ha habido suerte? —le preguntó, sentándose a su lado en la cama.

Bella negó con la cabeza, notando cómo los ojos se le humedecían otra vez. Maldita, maldita, maldita sea. Julian, que lo había visto, se apresuró a cambiar de tema.

—Tengo una sorpresa para ti —le explicó, con una sonrisa en el rostro—. De hecho, tengo dos —comentó, tomando a Bella de una mano y tirando de ella hacia la sala de estar del piso.

Bella se dejó llevar poco convencida. La última vez que le había hecho una sorpresa el agente de Julian y la familia Rhodes se habían gastado una fortuna en eliminar los rumores que se podían crear sobre ella por culpa de una revista del corazón. Cómo odiaba Bella esas revistas, siempre llevándole problemas. La llevó hasta el comedor, donde había ropa de chica esparcida por doquier y, encima de la mesa, un montón de pelucas de diferentes tonalidades, aunque ninguna de color castaño.

—¿Qué es esto? —inquirió desconcertada Bella.

Julian le dedicó una sonrisa.

—Nos vamos a ir de fiesta esta noche —le explicó—. O donde tú quieras, si no te apetece ir de fiesta. Pero saldremos de aquí, porque estar encerrada acabará por matarte. Y lo que pretendo es que sobrevivas —le sonrió.

La joven, a quien el plan le parecía una absoluta locura, sonrió. Porque estaba cansada de estar allí dentro esperando una llamada que nunca llegaba. Así que cogió algo de la ropa nueva que había allí, una peluca (rubia, hasta los hombros) y se encerró en su habitación. Puestos a disfrazarse, se dijo, iba a parecer una de esas zorras rubias típicas de las películas. Estaba claro que alguien que la conociera sería incapaz de reconocerla de esa guisa.

Cuando salió se encontró con que Julian se había peinado también de forma deshaciendo los rizos que normalmente poblaban su cabello y se había vestido de una forma digna de una especie de rockero pasado de moda. Bella soltó una carcajada y se dejó llevar fuera del piso, a por un taxi que los llevaría a alguna extraña fiesta parisina porque, si con esas pintas no iban a destacar entre la multitud, no quería imaginar cómo irían los demás.

…

El local, porque a eso no se le podía llamar discoteca, estaba escondido en un polígono industrial en las afueras de París. No parecía nada serio, pero les hicieron pagar una modesta entrada para entrar, que Julian pagó mientras Bella se adentraba en aquel antro sola. Porque nunca le habían gustado las fiestas, desde luego, pero ahora que se había pasado tantos días encerrada en una casa cualquier cosa le parecía lo mejor del mundo. Aunque todos los que estaban a su alrededor parecían haberse bebido cuatro botellas de vodka como mínimo y haberse tomado hasta los ibuprofenos de su abuela.

Justo en el medio estaba Bella, vestida de forma extravagante y con una peluca rubia que escondía su verdadero cabello. Aunque le hicieran una foto, estaba convencida de que nadie sabría que era la misma que había aparecido en las revistas con Julian porque, de hecho, ni siquiera Julian parecía la misma persona.

El chico apareció a su lado con un par de bebidas y le tendió una a Bella, que la cogió y le dio un trago. Alzó una ceja cuando comprobó que no había alcohol en la bebida, pero ya pediría otra más tarde. Julian la agarró de la muñeca libre y la metió en medio de la multitud, que saltaba y pegaba codazos a los desprevenidos. Obviamente, al primer codazo que le lanzaron, Bella le tiró el cubata entero encima al pobre Julian, que le dedicó una mueca ofendida. Le cogió el vaso vacío y fue en busca de otro, tras entregarle el suyo a Bella. Tomó un trago. Ese sí tenía alcohol.

Y allí estaba ella, en una discoteca un tanto desastrosa de las afueras de París, con una peluca rubia y pintada como una fulana, pegando saltos al ritmo de una música que ni siquiera le gustaba. Pero necesitaba salir, necesitaba despejarse. Porque en el piso solo tenía una única cosa en la cabeza y ahí la ensordecedora música había conseguido que no pensara en nada. Bueno, la música y el cubata de Julian que se había acabado con dos largos tragos.

Alguien la empujó y el vaso le cayó al suelo, rompiéndose en mil pedazos. Entendió un par de palabras como amables en francés y decidió que lo mejor era alejarse de esa zona. Ya encontraría a Julian en algún momento.

Notó una vibración en el bolsillo del pantalón y, con el corazón a cien, se apresuró en sacárselo. Pero no, no era Edward, era Julian que andaría buscándola.

—¡¿Dónde estás? —le gritó la voz de Julian.

Ella buscó algo con la mirada que pudiera servir de referencia. Encontró un foco que disparaba unas luces relampagueantes. Se lo indicó a Julian y se dirigió hacia debajo de ese foco, empotrándose contra cuerpos de franceses y francesas que bailaban enloquecidos por la música. Cuando llegó allí se encontró con su acompañante que la miraba con una expresión de preocupación en el rostro. Ella le sonrió y él se acercó para rodearla con un brazo y darle un beso en la frente. Esa reacción desorbitada no se le hizo rara a Bella y se dejó llevar de nuevo hacia el centro de la pista de baile, una vez consiguió otro cubata todavía más cargado que el de Julian.

Sí, el alcohol ayudaba a que no pensara, a que fuera otra persona. Ya no era Bella Swan, la fugitiva escondida en un piso de Francia porque un vampiro temía que otros vampiros la mataran. Ahora era una fulana rubia que pegaba votes sin preocupación alguna, al lado de un chico repeinado que le sonreía cuando ella lo miraba.

¿Cuánto rato hacía que habían entrado allí? ¿Minutos? ¿Horas? Sabía que no hacía días, pero un buen rato quizás… seguramente horas. Sí, un par de horas. Menuda borrachera que llevaba ella encima porque, ahora se había fijado, no era ella la que daba vueltas sino que el mundo había empezado a girar y sus piernas se habían quedado agarrotadas en el suelo. Y Julian debía encontrarse en el mismo estado, porque se tambaleaba tan peligrosamente como ella.

Notó que le fallaba un pie, que resbalaba con algún líquido o algo, y se lanzó directa hacia su acompañante, que la cogió con fuerza. Bella soltó una risotada, porque era incapaz de mantenerse en pie. Escuchó, o eso le pareció, la risa de Julian a unos centímetros de su oído. Le habría hecho gracia que se cayera o algo. Cuando se volteó hacia el chico, para mirar de qué reía, chocó contra su nariz. Y, posteriormente, los labios del chico chocaron con los suyos.

Le costó cierto tiempo entender que Julian la estaba besando, porque el alcohol había conseguido anular por completo lo que podía llamarse su inteligencia. Cuando procesó la información lo apartó bruscamente, dedicándole una mirada cargada de rabia. ¿Qué se había creído Julian? Negó con la cabeza cuando él se acercó a ella, con cara de terror, para darle una explicación. Pero Bella no quería escuchar ninguna excusa. Se volteó y se metió entre la multitud, cambiando varias veces de dirección, por si él optaba por seguirla.

Y, de pronto, se encontró con la salida de la discoteca.

Echó a correr hacia el exterior con la respiración acelerada. No se dio cuenta de que tenía lágrimas en los ojos hasta que el viento exterior agitó su rostro. Fuera hacía fío, mucho frío. Se acercaba diciembre y ella se había atrevido a salir sin ninguna chaqueta. Se abrazó a si misma y se sentó algo lejos de la puerta de entrada, contra una de las paredes que envolvía la fiesta de la que acababa de escapar. ¿Cómo había podido pasar eso? ¿Por qué Julian la había besado? ¿Le gustaba y no se había dado cuenta? ¿Había sido por culpa del alcohol?

Se palpó los labios. Había sido un beso cálido. Ardiente. Tan diferente a los besos de Edward que no podía, por desgracia, evitar sentirse a gusto con esa sensación. Hizo una mueca de disgusto. Algo empezó a vibrar dentro de su bolsillo. Lo cogió, pensando que sería Julian que la buscaba de nuevo. Pero era el teléfono de Edward. Lo descolgó con el corazón a cien.

Solo se escuchaban interferencias y voces lejanas. Alguien hablaba, le pareció que podía ser Edward. Ella lo llamó, pero nadie contestó. ¿Se le habría descolgado el teléfono? Más voces, alguna de mujer y otras de hombres. No las reconocía, sonaban lejanas y con interferencias.

La llamada se colgó.

Bella iba a llamar de nuevo cuando apareció una llamada entrante de Julian. Bufó y descolgó el teléfono.

—¿Dónde estás? —le preguntó él.

La chica se lo explicó y esperó hasta que llegara donde estaba. Mientras, intentó llamar varias veces a Edward, pero el teléfono estaba apagado. Se sintió frustrada y no escuchó ninguna de las explicaciones que Julian le estaba dando a su comportamiento, porque en su cabeza solo había una preocupación otra vez: Edward.

Pero debía sumarle las voces de mujer.

¿Dónde estaba? No era la primera vez que hablaba con él —aunque lo de antes no pudiera considerarse una llamada— y había voces femeninas alrededor. Se sintió celosa y furiosa. Se dijo, luego, que él no la estaría protegiendo si de verdad no significara algo para él pero…

Subió al taxi que había llamado Julian cuando el coche se plantó delante de ellos, en la carretera que cruzaba por delante de la discoteca. Su acompañante continuaba con las excusas y las explicaciones, pero Bella no quería escucharlas. Se había apoyado contra el frío cristal de la ventanilla porque temía vomitar. No estaba acostumbrada al alcohol ni lo estaría nunca. Había sido una mala idea seguir el juego a Julian con lo de la sorpresa.

Sus sorpresas nunca terminaban bien.

Llegaron al piso sin que se diera cuenta y empezó a subir las escaleras, precedida por Julian que decidió avanzarla cuando ella se sentó en las mismas y apoyó la cabeza en la barandilla. Genial, encima Julian se hacía el enfadado con ella. ¡Si había empezado él!

El teléfono en su bolsillo empezó a vibrar de nuevo y el corazón le dio el enésimo vuelco el día.

Cuando se lo sacó del bolsillo vio el teléfono de Jacob. ¿Es que ese no era su día? Porque estaba claro que, después de la última conversación que habían tenido, no la llamaría para nada bueno. ¿Pero qué hora debía ser en Forks? ¿Por qué la llamaba tan temprano, o tan tarde? No era una hora de normal, desde luego.

Descolgó el teléfono, sin saber cómo empezar a hablar.

—¿Qué quieres? —le preguntó con una voz que pretendía ser más dura de lo que había sido. Jacob se había pasado con ella la última vez que habían hablado y ella no pensaba perdonárselo tan fácilmente. Y menos esa noche en la que necesitaba desahogar su frustración con alguien.

Le pareció que Jake titubeaba antes de hablar.

—¿Cómo estás? —preguntó con voz triste.

Bella alzó una ceja. Pues borracha, enfadada, destrozada e indignada, así estaba. Además, muerta de sueño. Pero seguía sin entender lo que le decía su amigo o, por lo menos, el motivo exacto de la llamada.

—Estoy muy bien, Jake. Si solo has llamado para saber eso, da tu curiosidad por saciada —siseó molesta. Quería descargar la rabia contra algo o alguien y su amigo había cometido el error de llamarla—. ¿Nada más?

Había esperando un comentario envenenado de su amigo o, por lo menos, molesto. Cualquier cosa menos la pregunta que le formuló a continuación.

—No has visto las noticias, ¿verdad? —le preguntó.

Ella alzó una ceja. ¿Noticias? ¿Qué noticias? ¿Es que no sabía qué hora era en Francia? Ese chico estaba un poco atontado si pensaba que veía las noticias a esas horas hasta que… algo hizo conexión en su cabeza. Jacob no hablaba de unas noticias, hablaba de algo concreto que le pudiera afectar lo suficiente para dejar de lado sus diferencias. Se asustó y su corazón se revolucionó en cuestión de segundos.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —inquirió con un susurro aterrorizado.

Pero no fue necesario que Jacob se lo explicara porque la voz de Julian la alertó desde el piso, haciendo eco por las escaleras.

—Ahora te llamo —le dijo a Jacob antes de colgar y empezó a subir las escaleras a toda prisa, tan rápido como el alcohol que tenía en las venas le permitía subir.

Abrió la puerta del piso con manos temblorosas y corrió hacia el salón, donde las voces del televisor le decían que encontraría la respuesta a tan peligrosa pregunta. Julian estaba sentado en el suelo, con expresión desconcertada mientras miraba el aparato luminoso.

En la pantalla de la tele aparecía la noticia claramente y, aunque ella de francés no entendiera nada, no era difícil descubrir el significado de todo aquello entre las fotos del grupo y las fotos de la avioneta. Se sentó en el suelo, estupefacta, porque no sabía si las piernas iban a poder sostenerla mucho más. Julian se sentó a su lado y le pasó una mano por encima de los hombros, tan desconcertado y serio como ella.

Notaba una angustia en el corazón, un agujero que le traspasaba los pulmones y hacía que el oxígeno se escapara. Pronto empezaría a asfixiarse y a morirse. El nudo que había aparecido en su estómago se relajó y tuvo nauseas. Se aferró a la camisa de Julian, clavando en él su mirada: necesitaba que le dijera qué estaba pasando, porque cabía la posibilidad de que lo hubiera entendido mal.

La presentadora iba explicando lo que había sucedido y Julian empezó a traducírselo. Sí, sin lugar a dudas, la avioneta donde viajaba el grupo Mezzaluna había sufrido un accidente.

¿Sobrevivían a eso los vampiros?

Notó cómo las lágrimas se escapaban sin control de sus ojos. ¿Había sido por eso que la había llamado Edward? ¿Había visto que las cosas no iban bien durante el vuelo? Empezó a sollozar, ante la posibilidad que se abría poco a poco en su mente. ¿Y si no habían sobrevivido? ¿Y si estaban muertos? Cogió el teléfono que tenía en la mano, mientras Julian continuaba traduciendo lo que decían en el televisor. Se creía que había sido un fallo técnico. El avión lo había alquilado el grupo, no habían encontrado supervivientes ni creían que fueran a encontrarlos. Marcó el teléfono de Edward, preocupada y, entonces, se dio cuenta de que él la había llamado antes. ¿Cómo la había llamado si no sabía su teléfono? Jacob sí lo tenía, porque se lo había dado ella. No creía que los Vulturis fueran a buscar a Jacob para pedírselo y encontrarla, al contrario. Además, él no se lo daría. ¿Pero cómo la había llamado Edward, que no podía conocer el prefijo de su ubicación?

El teléfono móvil seguía apagado y notó como el corazón le daba un vuelco. No contestaba y, si no contestaba, solo podía ser que estaba muerto. Porque, de haber sido de otro modo, la habría llamado. Si no desde ese móvil, lo habría hecho desde cualquier otro. Porque ya la había llamado antes y eso significaba que sí que sabía su número.

Se levantó y Julian no hizo nada para impedirle irse de la casa. Bella bajó a la calle, que estaba vacía a esas horas de la mañana. No gritaría, no lloraría. Se apoyó contra la pared contigua al portal del edificio, sin creerse lo que había sucedido. Era imposible. Imposible. Edward Cullen no podía estar muerto porque eso significaba que ella también estaría muerta. Porque sin él no tenía nada, absolutamente nada, salvo un corazón roto en pedazos minúsculos.

* * *

_¡Siento tanto haber tardado! Pero ya he vuelto, he vuelto aquí y al mundo de la escritura. Todo vuelve a estar bien, poco a poco, y creo que seguirá así durante un tiempo. Así que un aplauso para mí, que no he desaparecido en el intento. Y un aplauso para vosotros, por la paciencia que habéis tenido conmigo al esperarme sin mandarme a la mierda mientras tanto. Mil millones de gracias._

_Una especial mención a Pacita Delitah Cullen, Dreams Hunter, yolabertay, MaxiPau, EdwardKaname, Beakis, Itzi Cullen, joli cullen, AlexaIvashnov, astridnatica, Evanye, liduvina, Nixi Evans, Denisse—Pattinson—Cullen, Midey, BeuxiCullenSwan e isabel20. Gracias por tomaros un tiempo en dejar vuestra pisadita por aquí, os lo agradezco._

_Pues nada, ¿Qué pasará? ¿Vivos o muertos? Podéis hacer una porra si os apetece, jaja. Colgaré un adelanto (donde no podréis descubrir si siguen vivos o no, ea) en mi blog ahora mismito, porque os lo merecéis por la paciencia._

_Y eso es todo, de momento. Nos vemos en un par de semanitas._

_Un beso enorme,_

_Eri._


	14. Barcelona

**Mezzaluna**

**Barcelona**

No sabía si aceptarlo o no. Siempre había ido en contra de sus principios, siempre lo había rechazado y despreciado. ¿Pero qué principios podía tener una persona sin vida? Ninguno. Bella tomó lo que le tendía Julian y se lo metió en la boca. Tenía un gusto amargo y metálico, como si fuera hierro. Lo saboreó unos instantes, dejando que se deshiciera mezclándose con su saliva. Lo destrozó con la lengua, una insignificante cosa pequeña y prohibida que podía hacer tantísimo daño a una persona. Aunque ella esperaba que le hiciera bien, como le había prometido su amigo. Se tragó lo que quedaba en su boca y pegó un largo trago de vodka para quitarse ese horrible sabor metálico de la lengua. Pero solo consiguió que el alcohol, al que ya empezaba a estar más que acostumbrada, le quemara en su recorrido hasta el estómago.

Se lanzó hacia atrás, esperando que la droga hiciera efecto, como le había prometido él. Que le hiciera olvidarlo todo, que su mente quedara en blanco. Que no pensara en él porque, cada vez que pensaba que había muerto, recordaba que su vida no tenía ningún sentido y deseaba correr la misma suerte. Y quizás con drogas y alcohol lo conseguía, por accidente.

Dejaron París la misma noche del accidente. Había sido idea suya porque, si el accidente de avión no había sido un accidente, como Julian había sugerido varias veces mientras contemplaban el monitor del televisor, significaba que de verdad algo les podía haber sucedido. O, pero aún, que alguien había intentado que algo les sucediera. Quizás en Italia se habían cansado de esperar, algo les había pasado por la mente, y habían decidido que lo mejor era deshacerse de ellos. Y si liquidaban a Mezzaluna, estaba segura que ella no iba a tardar en desaparecer. Así que habían recogido todo lo que tenían a gran velocidad y se habían dirigido al aeropuerto más cercano. Porque, por aquel entonces, Bella todavía creía que si había sido un accidente —planeado o no— los vampiros, fuertes e inmortales, podían sobrevivir a eso y que, tarde o temprano, recibiría una llamada de Edward diciéndole que todo era una tapadera.

Pero, en un mes que llevaban en Barcelona, el teléfono de Edward había permanecido apagado y el suyo no había recibido ninguna llamada. Y cada vez que saltaba el contestador, un poco de la esperanza que la mantenía con vida iba muriendo.

Algún familiar de Julian tenía una casa en la Diagonal, una de las calles principales de Barcelona. Desde la ventana del comedor se podía ver el ir y venir de coches todo el día, sin parar. Pero Bella se pasaba las mañanas tumbadas en la cama hasta que Julian aparecía para obligarla a comer alguna cosa y luego se pasaba las tardes tumbada en el sofá, sin hacer nada más que mirar al vacío con el teléfono móvil colgando de una mano, esperando una llamada que nunca llegaba.

Desde aquella fatídica madrugada, Bella no tenía la sensación de haber vuelto a pegar ojo. Sabía que dormía porque de otro modo se hubiera muerto o desmayado, y ninguna de esas cosas habían pasado todavía. Pero cada noche, cuando se acostaba y cerraba los ojos, imágenes desagradables llenaban su mente. No sabía cómo era un vampiro quemado por el combustible de un avión que había estallado, pero lo veía. No sabía si el cuerpo de un vampiro podía romperse como un cuerpo humano, pero su mente la engañaba con eso. Veía cuerpos sin vida. Su cuerpo sin vida. Y cuando volvía a abrir los ojos, con la frente amarada de sudor, sabía que no volvería a cerrarlos hasta que el sol entrara por la ventana de la habitación; se quedaba quieta, en posición fetal, cubierta con las sábanas, hasta que Julian aparecía para llevársela a comer algo, para que no muriera de inanición.

Y así pasaban los días, sin que nada cambiara ni nada la motivara a sentir algo que no fuera dolor y pena. Los medios de comunicación seguían hablando del accidente como algo terrible, algo que había sacudido el mundo de la industria musical, y alrededor del mundo millones de fans lloraban la pérdida. Pero Bella estaba segura de que no había nadie que sintiera tanto dolor como ella.

Cuando el teléfono sonó, casi se le paró el corazón. Se lanzó contra el aparato como si le hubieran dado una descarga eléctrica y lo tomó entre sus manos temblorosas. Le costó leer el nombre que ponía en la pantalla pero, cuando lo entendió, todas sus esperanzas se desvanecieron. Era Jacob.

—¿Sí? —le preguntó a su amigo. Era la primera vez que le cogía el teléfono desde el accidente y no creía que fueran a tener una conversación agradable,

—¿Cuándo volverás? —le preguntó él. En su voz no había súplica, sino un tono que la destrozó por completo. Casi sonaba como una burla. Como si creyera que ella era una adolescente con una rabieta que no pensaba regresar. Hizo una mueca y no contestó. Jacob repitió la pregunta y luego la llamó por su nombre.

Pero ella tenía fija la vista en la ventana, que se contorsionaba. ¡La ventana se movía! Había más cosas en la habitación que se movían. Los cuadros de las paredes se balanceaban de un lado a otro, las paredes parecían onduladas, ahora se iban, ahora volvían. Los puntitos de mármol del suelo parecían hormiguitas trabajando. La voz de Jacob sonaba realmente distante. Eso debía ser la droga que hacía efecto.

Dejó el teléfono tirado a su lado, sin preocuparse por la voz de Jake que seguía llamándola. Ahora sonaba lejana, extraña. Ella no quería hablar con Jacob, ella quería a Edward. Se abrió la puerta de la habitación y entró una figura masculina. Escuchó el ruido del teléfono al caer al suelo y ella se recostó contra la cama. No sabía si el aparato seguía encendido, pero le daba igual. El hombre que acababa de entrar la llamaba por su nombre. Sabía que tenía que ser Julian pero, si forzaba la vista y entrecerraba los ojos, era imposible ver su cara. Y con un poco de imaginación, incluso podía pasar por alto los rizos de su cabello oscuro e imaginarse otro peinado. Y otro rostro.

De pronto, le pareció cómo si Edward acabara de entrar por la puerta. Sonrió coqueta y fuera de sí. Claro, podía ser su Edward si ella lo quería. Le hizo un sitio al recién llegado a su lado, sin apartar de él la mirada juguetona.

…

Viajar en tren por Europa siempre había sido el método de transporte más práctico para pasar desapercibido. Todos llevaban pasaportes falsos. Ahora eran Caroline, Michael, Annie, Robert y Joseph. Turistas americanos que estaban haciendo un Interrail por diferentes países europeos. Los revisores solamente les pedían el pasaporte —en las fotografías del cual concordaban sus nuevas pelucas— y se iban. Nadie se extrañaba si tenían las ventanas bajadas, porque muchos de los viajeros aprovechaban para dormir en el tren. Aunque ellos lo hacían para que no descubrieran su naturaleza.

Edward se moría por llegar a Pisa. Allí les estaba esperando Danielle, quien tenía que haberse encargado de todo en su ausencia. Ellos habían "muerto" en el accidente de avión: esa era la única manera de hacer desaparecer Mezzaluna sin que nadie, absolutamente nadie, pudiera plantearse buscarlos más tarde. Claro que debería pasar un tiempo en el que tuvieran que disfrazarse o no dejarse ver, pero en eso ellos eran unos expertos. Además, era la única opción que tenían. ¿Cómo justificarían no envejecer ante las cámaras de los paparazzis? Si estaban muertos, no habría fotos.

Emmett había comentado que, pasadas unas décadas, seguro que alguien los reconocía o les soltaba algo por el estilo de "Oye, tú te pareces a uno de esos del grupo ese que se estrelló. ¿Te lo habían dicho alguna vez?". Edward también lo pensaba.

Quedaban pocos minutos para llegar a la estación de Pisa. Según sus cálculos, Bella debería estar ya allí. El chico que la había estado acompañando hasta ahora tendría que haber recibido las instrucciones una vez apareció el anuncio del accidente en la televisión. Se sentía mal por no haberle dicho antes a Bella lo de la farsa, pero había sido precipitado. En principio, el accidente tendría que haber ocurrido dos semanas más tarde, pero se encontraron con la oportunidad de coger un avión y no la desaprovecharon. Si se podía avanzar, mejor que mejor.

Una voz habló por la megafonía del tren anunciando la llega a la estación de Pisa. Tenían el equipaje preparado y solo les faltaba ponerse las lentillas. El sol hacía un par de horas que se había puesto y, salir en gafas se sol sería sospechoso. Unos ojos rojos todavía más. El único que no se puso las lentillas, fue Edward. Este simplemente cogió su mochila, se la cargó encima y salió al pasillo del enorme tren. Siguió la cola de viajeros, intentando no chocar contra nadie, hasta la salida del vagón.

No le costó reconocer a Danielle en el andén, pero estaba sola. Y su cara de preocupación no presagiaba nada bueno.

—¿Dónde está? —le preguntó a la joven.

Ella le indicó con unos gestos a que esperara hasta que pasara de largo un grupo de turistas finlandeses. Tardaron el mismo tiempo que los demás en salir del tren y juntarse con ellos.

—No hay manera de encontrarla —le explicó a Edward—. Desaparecieron del mapa en algún momento y no hay manera de dar con ellos. La he estado llamando constantemente a su teléfono móvil, pero no responde —comentó, tendiéndole el aparato a Edward.

Este hizo una mueca de disgusto. Bella no desaparecería por arte de magia.

…

Notaba unos brazos recorriendo su espalda. El hombre, ahora Edward, la había abrazado y así había salvado la distancia que los separaba. Su nariz rozaba la de él y una sonrisa de dibujó en el rostro de la chica. Aunque en un primer momento le hubiera parecido que no era Edward, ahora tan de cerca costaba decidir si lo era o no. Y ella había decidido que sí, que era él que había vuelto para estar con ella.

No se opuso cuando él juntó sus labios con los de Bella, ni cuando las fuertes manos del hombre se metieron por debajo de su camiseta, acariciándola. No le pareció sospechoso que tuviera una piel cálida y humana, porque se había mentalizado de que Edward era esa persona. Porque estaba tan desesperada por reencontrarse con él y estaba tan segura de la imposibilidad de que eso sucediera que, ante aquel pequeño atisbo de esperanza, ante aquel recuerdo del pasado que parecía materializarse, lo último que podía hacer era ignorarlo. Dejarse llevar era mil veces más placentero.

Le quitó la camiseta y los pantalones con suma facilidad. Reconocía que a penas podía coordinar las extremidades y él era quien tenía que hacer todo el trabajo. De hecho, no conseguía ni siquiera levantar más un brazo para rodearle la cintura y darle un abrazo. Había algo en su interior que la mantenía paralizada a manos del joven que la besaba. Quizás fuera la droga. Quizás fuera su subconsciente diciéndole que algo no iba bien. Pero ella no estaba para escuchar ni subconscientes ni conciencias.

Jamás podría recordar en qué momento acabó todo y que quedó dormida. O se quedó tumbada, sin poder moverse escuchando lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Porque la conversación que tuvo lugar en la cocina, entre susurros, aunque al día siguiente no pudiera recordarla, se le hizo muy clara en su mente.

—Lo he conseguido —era la voz de Julian, debía hablar por teléfono—. No, ahora duerme —continuó—. Sí, está completamente segura de que están muertos— Alguien la había tapado con una gruesa manta, para que no pasara frío—. Mi deuda queda saldada así —le gruñó al teléfono.

En su mente algo se alarmó. Pero Bella estaba demasiado cansada y demasiado drogada para llegar a plantearse que Julian era, justamente, el falso Edward con el que se había acostado. Para ella, ese sustituto era perfecto. Justo que lo que quería y necesitaba. Entonces el tiempo dejó de tener sentido y se dejó llevar completamente por el sueño. Por la mañana, esa conversación sería olvidada. Todo estaba saliendo según el plan de Julian.

…

No se había quedado tranquilo cuando Danielle le había anunciado que no tenía ni idea de dónde estaba Bella. Eso solamente podía significar malas noticias. Pero, por mucho que ella le hubiera dicho que no era cosa de los Vulturis, había algo que lo hacía dudar, pero no dijo nada más. Se dejó llevar junto a los demás hacia la sede de los Vulturis, examinando minuciosamente las mentes de los que le rodeaban. Aunque no creía tan estúpidos a esos vampiros italianos como por haber hecho algo y haber dejado a alguien que pudiera saberlo cerca de él, tampoco perdía nada intentándolo.

Todo ese tiempo sin Bella se le había hecho eterno. Danielle ralentizó el paso hasta que estuvo a su lado y lo cogió del brazo con fuerza, animándolo. Él le sonrió tristemente. Leía en la mente de la joven que realmente se sentía mal porque no pudiera encontrar a Bella. Delante, el resto del grupo, pensaban más o menos lo mismo. ¿Cómo podía alguien desaparecer de ese modo?

Entonces los pensamientos de Danielle, a su lado, cambiaron. Dejó de pensar en lo triste que se sentía Edward por la humana y empezó a darle vueltas a la fragilidad de ese ser. Podía haber caído por unas escaleras y podía haberse muerto; quizás, escondida donde fuera que hubiera pasado todo ese tiempo, alguien la había encontrado y, por cualquier cosa, había acabado con su vida. Los humanos eran frágiles, una simple enfermedad, una herida en un punto crucial, un leve accidente y todo había terminado. Dejaban ese mundo sin pena ni gloria. Pero Danielle no se detuvo pensando en eso. Empezó a darle vueltas a otra cosa: Edward le había contado cómo Bella sentía miedo y repulsión por ciertas cosas que le habían sucedido por culpa de los vampiros. ¿Por qué seguía con ellos? Si de verdad quería a Edward, ¿Por qué no había dejado transformarse de buen principio? Ahora sería inmortal y fuerte, como ellos.

Quizás, terminó pensando su acompañante, se lo había replanteado y no quería ser una de ellos. A lo mejor había vuelto a América, con su amigo licántropo, o se había fugado con el chico que debía vigilarla, un humano como ella, con quien hacía mejor pareja. Alguien quien no la había hecho sufrir y había estado cuidando de ella, con las mismas debilidades de humano. Alguien con quien podía envejecer y tener una vida llena, normal y corriente.

Edward miraba a Danielle y, entonces, ella se quedó parada con expresión preocupada.

—¿Estás leyendo mi mente? —inquirió de golpe, avergonzada.

Él negó con la cabeza e intentó concentrarse en otra cosa, porque sabía que Danielle consideraría esos pensamientos suyos como algo privado. Pero no pudo parar, aunque desvió la mirada de la chica. Se vio a él y a ella, juntos. Perfectos y eternos. Iguales en todos los aspectos. Supo entonces que Danielle se había enamorado de él y, aunque no le guardaba rencor a Bella, los pensamientos de la vampira hicieron que él se sintiera incómodo.

Avanzó unos pasos por las calles de Volterra. El resto del grupo había desaparecido en alguna de las calles adyacentes, mientras él espiaba los pensamientos de Danielle y ella lo acompañaba a él.

—Edward, ¿Qué has leído en mi mente? —preguntó ella, con un susurro que no hubiera podido ser escuchado por ningún humano.

No le costó ver cómo ella intentaba que él no pudiera leer sus pensamientos, pero se le escapaban como se escapa el viento entre los dedos de quien intenta atraparlo. Él podía ver todo lo que Danielle había estado ocultándole hasta el momento. Sabía que de verdad se había enamorado de él y que lo ayudaría a buscar a Bella si él lo quería. Podía leer su pensamiento, mientras que nunca había podido leer el de Bella. Las dudas de Danielle al respecto con la joven humana aparecían mezcladas con las escenas que habían vivido ella y Edward durante ese tiempo, pequeñas minucias que él había entendido como amistad y que ella había visto como algo más.

Danielle se preguntaba, mentalmente, si algún día él sería suyo. No le quedó la menor duda de que había optado por dejar que lo viera todo. Edward la miraba, en medio de la calle oscura de Volterra, con expresión neutral.

Por un lado, tenía a Bella. Desaparecida, no sabía si por voluntad propia o no, a quien había causado dolor y que, aunque había dicho que lo quería —¿Lo había dicho en algún momento, verdad?—, él jamás había podido verlo del mismo modo que veía ahora los sentimientos de Danielle. Por otro lado, tenía a la joven que lo miraba en esa calle oscura, preocupada por lo que pudiera suceder de ahora en adelante y dispuesta a cambiar todo lo que tenía por una simple noche con él, aunque luego Edward prefiriera volver con Bella.

Antes de que él pudiera opinar nada al respecto, Danielle se acercó a él y se lo llevó contra la pared, hasta que la espalda del chico chocó contra los ladrillos de una casa abandonada y el cuerpo de ella quedó pegado al de él.

—Solo una vez —suplicó entonces.

Edward cerró los ojos. Si no miraba, podía imaginar que era Bella. Podía hacer con Danielle lo que había querido hacer durante todo esos días con Bella. Abrió los ojos y dejó que la vampira que tenía delante continuara con lo que tanto deseaba.

* * *

_Antes que nada, pedir perdón por una espera tan larga. Estoy realmente avergonzada por haber tardado tantísimo, pero lo hecho está hecho. Intentaré que no vuelva a repetirse otra vez y, como mucho en un mes, quiero tener esto publicado._

_Gracias a todos por los reviews y, sobre todo, gracias a los que habéis llegado a leer hasta aquí, porque significa que no me habéis dejado por inútil en esto de las actualizaciones._

_**El próximo capítulo ya será nuevo ;)**  
_

_Besos,  
_

_Eri.  
_


End file.
